


Youngblood

by Beautyishername



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Scott, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Hunter Allison Argent, Werecoyote Malia, beta theo, emissary stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is never the same once an old villian returns. This is the story of six people finding eachother and growing together to stop IT. They are tested by eachother and unlikely allies. AU. DISCLAIMER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, this is my personal twist on Teen Wolf. So please keep an open mind.

Here in Beacon Hills, time stood still. Scott McCall didn’t know if that was good or bad. But he felt like he was fading away. Waiting for something more as he walked through the halls of his highschool. Or played lacrosse with his best friend Stiles or cousin Theo. They knew him as the alpha. Defined him by his strength. But he felt like…

 

What was the point of being an Alpha if he couldn’t do anything with it? He wanted to help others like him. Those not like him. Not keep his abilities hidden from unsuspecting townspeople. When it happened, it was the only thing his parents could agree on. Even through years of not speaking to each other. It was the best way to get by here. If the “true humans” knew their kind existed, all hell would break loose.

 

Because ignorance causes fear which leads to hate.

 

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

 

“Coach that’s my ear.” Scott rubbed it. Hating how the comment made the surly man blow even harder around him.

 

“Suck it up McCall. With the way you played out there tonight, I thought you were Stilinski.” The alpha only shut his locker as Theo came from the corner fully dressed with his bag and sticks.

 

“Ready?” Theo asked his lifeline. The only guy who was a reminder that good people existed. Him, Aunt Mimi and Stiles were all he had. Since the moment he stepped foot in their household. No. given to their household, he was theirs without question. And the moment Scott bit him, he was backbone and anything else he needed.

 

“Yeah. Stiles has no idea we are coming though.” the two tried to leave, but Finstock blocked their way.

 

“And where do you two think you are going?” The man folded his arms as the two exchanged a bewildered look.

 

“nowhere.” Scott put his phone in his pocket. Scott was grateful that the two were friends with each other now. There was no reason to get jealous or compete with one another.

 

“You betcha.” He made the team surround him. “I don’t want to see that kind of performance again. I don’t care if it is just the beginning of the year for a measly scrimmage.” The team pretended to take his lecture to heart, each thinking of somewhere else they’d rather be. “No, we are gonna have to extend practice by one hour.”

 

“What?’ All the boys complained.

 

“Coach, I can’t. My mom has been on my case for me to come home earlier.” A teammate said as others agreed. As of lately, everyone noticed cop cars on the street more.

 

“Ahh guess what. Don’t care.” They all puffed. He dismissed them with his whistle. “O and tweedle dee and tweetle dumb, tell tweedle dumber he better get his ass to practice next time and not give me another crap excuse.” The two nodded leaving.

 

“Do you think Stiles is up for this?” Theo asked.

 

“Was I ready to become an Alpha? Were you ready to be my Beta?” The two laughed.

 

“Hell no.” They answered in synchronicity.

 

“But it’s time.” Scott only said.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“Mom. Please tell it to me again.” Malia laid her head in her mother’s lap.

 

“Babe. It doesn’t mean the same anymore.” She rubbed her forehead, kissing it lightly. “nothing means the same anymore.” Her voice drifted away.

 

“Still, though. I like the sound of your voice.” She looked up her, waiting.

 

“Alright.” Corinne gave in.

_Once upon a time, there ruled an evil king and queen whose only purpose was to destroy and feed on others. Because nature taught them there were only two kinds of people. The weak and the strong. And the evil king and queen flourished by exalting their power on others and taking what they thought should be theirs._

_Then one day, the evil king turned on the queen. Because he was corrupted by power. And his used all his might to steal her and her unborn child’s power. She was left behind bruised, bloody and at death’s door. Until she was saved by this knight. He brought her and her baby back to life._

_And the evil queen fell in love with the knight and became good. Forgetting her past and her devotion to the evil king who left her for dead. And the knight fell in love with her. And the two married and raised their family._

_And they lived happily ever after._

 

It was a fairytale a mother told to put her little werecoyote to sleep. It was said to prepare her for the truth. That her mother, Corinne, was the evil queen. That her loving adoptive father, Henry, was the knight. And that her real father, Peter, who left them for dead, was the evil king…..

 

“Mom?” Malia bit her lip, sitting up in her bed. The knots in her stomach had been there for weeks. This wasn’t stress from classes. This was her instincts again. Telling her something was coming. Something, she felt she was a part of and she had to stop it. “Everything is ok right?” Her mother nodded.

 

“yes.” Corinne ran her fingers through Malia’s hair, kissing her cheek. “Everything is fine. Peter is dead.” He had to be with the injuries he sustained. She could no longer feel his dark aura around her. But there was one trapping this town. “Now go back to bed.” She turned off her light, closing the door behind her.

 

Moments like these made her wonder if she was pretending. That she was the good mother who hadn’t killed others. Who didn’t laugh when they begged for their lives. There were many who came across her path that she couldn’t remember. Corinne didn’t exist then, The Desert Wolf did.

 

And no matter how much Henry had given her, she still wasn’t the wife he deserved. She was the woman who lived for Peter’s encouragement to kill. Who reveled in their blue eyes and their hands turning into lethal weapons. the adrenaline of hunting their prey. Trapping it. Getting high from their screams and the long slashes they inflicted on them.

 

She would always regret it. And she would have to answer for it sooner or later.

 

“Babe.” Henry came up behind her, grabbing her hand. “You ok?” He turned her around, guiding her to bed.

 

“Yeah. Malia though. She’s having another restless night.” The two got under the covers. She rested her head on his chest.

 

“Like mother, like daughter.” He rubbed her back.

 

“Maybe we should have waited to tell her everything about my past. It’s too much for her to comprehend. I was basically a serial killer. I was a serial killer. I should be burned and cut in half. I mean it was too much for you to comprehend when I told you.” Their eyes met. “I mean, she keeps to herself enough. What if this closes her in more?” Henry held her closer.

 

“She forgives you. As do I. Because I love you for what you became. And so does Malia. She doesn’t see you less than what you are.”

 

“That’s what I don’t get. How could you not? The things I did, Hen. I will forever try to make up for that. I shouldn’t have you for a husband, even Malia as a daughter. Tonight, I reassured her that Peter was dead again. And it felt so casual. No emotions towards the man……”

 

“Who is rotting in hell now as we speak.” He gripped her tightly. “That night when I found you in the woods. The first thing that crossed my mind was that you needed me. And I was right. What you didn’t know was that I needed you too. And this is the life that I chose because I wanted it.”

 

“Me too.” She kissed him.

 

“But do you really believe Peter is dead?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve been so removed from my old life. and once I had Malia, my powers weakened. I can’t sense him without concentrating really hard anymore, but I have these jolts that won’t stop. I don’t know if it’s sheer paranoia or actually legitimate.”

 

“Well then, we’ll be ready. And she’ll be ready too.” He prayed they wouldn’t have to be.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“You want to know what’s weird.” Allison ate her ice cream, linking her arms with Lydia as they walked the streets through town. “It’s nine o’clock on a Friday night, and we left my house for this rather than a party.” Lydia snickered.

 

So much had changed since their freshman year. She was no longer the beautiful boy crazy girl hiding her intellect. She was the badass banshee who was learning how to fight with not only her voice-but with her hands-thanks to Allison.

 

Allison Argent, the beautiful huntress who had been her best friend since the moment she moved here their freshman year. She was so unapologetic for being strong and for wanting to feel powerful. She was her own hero and had naturally become hers, showing her how to never be so comfortable in her environment.

 

Especially living in Beacon Hills.

 

The place that had it’s own “don’t ask, don’t tell” policy with the supernatural. Things went bump in the night. And sometimes crashed in the night…..

 

“I’m done with parties. and random hook-ups.” Allison held her hand, offering eyes of approval. Lydia was finally growing as a person. Someone who didn’t have to be fulfilled by attention and red lipstick, though she still wore it from time to time.

 

“Thank God.” Allison raised her hands as Lydia nudged her, stopping in her steps. Looking at her watch, she had to get home soon. Lately, her father had pushed her curfew to ten. And when she asked why, he only said, “Because I’m your father. I can do that.”

 

“It’s just a joke Lydia.” Allison waved a hand over her face. She was in her “trance” again. What was she seeing? But then Lydia began to walk. Moving out her way, she followed in the direction where her sister’s senses were taking them.

 

“Lydia. Where are we going?” The banshee guided her along the long sidewalk. Why did she ask a question she knew Lydia didn’t even know.

 

She heard Allison talk to her, but it sounded far away. Her mind could only focus on finding whatever it was that triggered this impulse. When her mother and grandmother told her what she was, she didn’t understand it until the premonitions, deadly screams, and dreams started. She was getting used to death and feeling it happen.

 

“O God.” The girls gasped, dropping their cones in the dark, putrid alleyway. Seeing a pair of legs behind the large dumpster. Her hands shook as Allison linked theirs together. Never had Lydia actually walked to one before.

 

“You stay behind while I go to it.” Lydia informed as Allison shook her head.

 

“After everything we’ve been through, I’m not letting you go through this alone. You know I always have a couple of weapons on me. Always.” The two smiled. She would have to get used to seeing death as well.

 

“O my God.” Lydia held her stomach at the cold still body of a man. She wanted to vomit as she put her hand over her mouth. The corpse was pale. His eyes were open with traces of blood on his mouth. But what made their skin crawl was a spiral carved in the center of his back. “He’s been murdered.”

 

“We’ve got to call the police.” Allison acted.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Now remember Stiles. As an emissary, your talent is not the tools themselves but how you choose to use them. You’re mind is your most powerful weapon.” Deaton showed him the various plants on his table. He tapped his fingers against the table. His eyes on the flannel wearing teen who did not take this lightly. He was training a promising apprentice with Claudia and Stilinski’s approval.

 

This was his birthright. He would make his mother proud of him. He knew that she wasn’t only looking down on him, but right beside him helping him. And Deaton took it upon himself to show him what Claudia was not able to do.

 

“Mistletoe, mountain ash and wolfsbane. A druid’s three best friends.” Stiles picked them up carefully, examining each one. Feeling this unknown tension in the air. It had been circling around town lately. Not just from his teacher but his father too. “And Scott and Theo’s worst enemies.”

 

“Correct.” He moved to the opposite end of the table, placing the jars in the middle of the table. The clumsy teen anticipated what was about to happen.

 

Stiles sighed at the high expectations his mentor had for him. Licking his lips, he watched the man **_move the jars towards him_**. It was a skill he was still trying to master. A skill his mother was trying to teach him before she became ill.

“Telekinesis takes time. You can’t rush your thoughts. Be patient.” Deaton picked up one of the jars with his hands. “Now you try moving this jar from my hand.” He kind of wished he had gone to practice now.

 

“Deaton, I’m not like my mom.” His discouraged tone did not deter the doctor.

 

“You’re right. You were showing abilities at a much younger age. Which is why I won’t let you give up. Don’t make excuses. Just do it.” Stiles stared at the bottle, envisioning it move out of his hand to him. His eyes squinted.

 

Inhale.

 

Exhale.

 

_Shoop._

 

“O Crap.” He shielded himself as the bottle **_flew out of Deaton’s hands hitting the wall_** _._

 

“So, I’m as clumsy with this as I am at everything else.”

 

“Stiles, that was superb. All we have got to work on is your precision.” Deaton **_picked the shattered glass off the floor_** _._

 

“You’ve got to find a median. A place where you are at complete peace. Then you can actually master this.” He handed Stiles the large olden book. “It was your mother’s. I think it’s the perfect time for you to have it. Your dad thought it was too.” The amber eyed teen grabbed it, opening it anxiously.

 

“Then why didn’t he give it to me?”

 

“It was what Claudia wanted. I know three years have gone by fast, but you and your dad are still coping. So are Marin and I. But we are in this together. And we aren’t going to let you fail at this.” Stiles nodded gratefully.

 

“her Bestiary.” He flipped through the pages, seeing her handwriting at the bottom. Wiping his eyes, he hugged Deaton. “thank you.” He placed it on the table as the mentor signaled for him to follow. Walking to the back of the clinic, Deaton opened the door for him, revealing two werewolves ready to attack.

 

Scott had never been more proud of his brother. His chosen emissary. The guy he was lucky to experience every moment with. Wheter good, like the times they would sneak out to go to concerts. Or embarrassing like the times they were caught pulling pranks from egging someone’s car to toilet papering a tree. The two had shared milestones together. And it would always be like that. Naturally so, he volunteered to help the veterinarian train Stiles. Like Stiles helped him and Theo.

 

“We won’t hurt you too much.” Theo’s cockiness was his signature trait. They were no longer little kids who would argue over animal crackers and video games out of spite.

 

The werewolves said nothing but laughed internally, eyes flickering sneakily. What did Deaton have up his sleeve now?

 

“Guys what the hell are you doing?” Their fangs glistened in the moonlight. Their low growls made him swallow the lump in his throat as their eyes glowed red and gold.

 

“Let’s just say this is part of your training?” Deaton stood between them. “you have to learn how to summon mountain ash. Remember you are the spark. You have to concentrate, if not your enemy or in this case, friends can attack you.” Stiles felt like the man were preparing them for battle. So did Theo and Scott.

 

“You can do it Stiles.” Scott and Theo nodded their heads.

 

He was going to fail tremendously.

 

Scott watched his brother walk to the middle of the parking lot. When Deaton told him of his plan, he wasn’t so sure of this. But how was Stiles going to use his power if he wasn’t challenged.

 

“Good to know at least you two believe in me.” Stiles walked off, balding his fists, taking deep breaths. Thinking about his mother.

 

“Remember Stiles you are the spark.” Scott was the natural born leader.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I know what I’m doing.” He snapped. Taking a deep breath raising his hand slowly in the air as the black ring surround him.

 

“I hope you do for your sake.” Theo waited for the alpha and Deaton to tell him when.

 

Charging at him with full speed, Stiles focused on his capabilities rather than Theo’s sharp teeth…. gruff hair….. and long claws. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t this. He couldn’t as he closed his eyes expecting for Theo to break it.

 

_Vshoosh_

 

But was shocked when Theo was thrown a few feet away from him. Looking at his hands, Deaton leaned against the building, rewarding him with a smile.

 

“Nice.” Theo sat up, impressed. “Let’s see can the alpha break through it.” He encouraged as Stiles prayed it could withstand Scott.

 

“Let’s.” Scott charged with a smirk on his face.

 

_Vshoosh_

Feeling the impact of the invisible shield and the hard ground. “Ok. You can definitely do it.” Scott’s voice cracked as Theo helped him up, saying their goodbyes to Deaton. “One day, I’m going to break through that. One day.”

 

“Are you supposed to have this?” Theo sat in the front seat of the jeep. The police scanner was keeping Stiles’ dream alive to become a detective for sure.

 

“Yeah. Well. No but as long as my dad doesn’t find out, who cares.” Scott shook his head as Stiles turned it on along with the ignition. He was too clever for his own good.

 

“So, I’m just going to put it out there. What do you think Deaton is keeping from us?” Theo waited for them to answer. All three knew it wasn’t silly suspicions. “I can tell when someone is hiding something.”

 

This town was changing slowly. There was this fear that dangled over them. But no one was talking about it. And Stilinski only changed the subject when they asked. Now Deaton was walking on egg shells and pushing Stiles’ mental capacity beyond its means it seemed.

 

“I don’t know.” Scott said. “He’s been definitely trying to mask his emotions and heart rate, but it isn’t any use. He reeks of anxiety, fear, and paranoia.”

 

“So he smells like Stiles permanently.” Scott couldn’t help but laugh at Theo’s comment.

 

“Laugh it up, but I’m not like you guys. I don’t have super senses and claws. All I have is my intellect and my mountain ash really.

 

“Don’t forget your half-working telekinesis and snarky comments.” Theo chimed. Scott rolled his eyes. He hoped their dynamic never change.

 

Them laughing. Making fun of one another. And being completely honest with one another.

 

“Shut up Theo. Now back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… now, everything is so peaceful. It has always been, but how long before it’s not?”

 

“And if it doesn’t stay that way? Who’s going to fix it? Us?” Theo asked, knowing he would not get an answer.

 

_Beep_

_Beep_

 

_A body has been spotted in the alley of Maple Dr. Another citizen with a spiral symbol carved in its back._

“Spiral symbol?” Scott repeated as the three exchanged a fearful look. How come this was the first time they heard this?

 

“What number was this one?” Theo shook his head, scared of what he heard.

 

“That symbol means revenge.” Stiles looked at Scott, thinking the same thing. “We aren’t that far from the location. We can beat my dad there.” He already heard his dad yelling at him for interfering.

 

“Wait.” Theo tried to rationalize. “What the heck are we doing going there? It doesn’t concern us.” That only made Stiles drive faster. It was like they switched personalities. Stiles was supposed to be the one to make them think.

 

“Theo. Are you kidding me? A revenge spiral deals with werewolves. We have a right to know.” Scott pleaded.

 

“But we don’t know what we’re stepping into.”

 

“Neither do the cops, except for my dad. He needs us.” Stiles retorted.

 

“So what’s going to happen when we get there?” Scott listened to their routine of going back and forth. It was the story of their friendship.

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Theo huffed, knowing he couldn’t convince them otherwise.

 

The beta sounded like he hadn’t changed. Like he was the same little boy who only thought about his survival. Being bounced around from household to household. But he wasn’t. He was thinking about them. He couldn’t lose them or Melissa. He huffed as Stiles turned the ignition off.

 

“Let’s go.” He parked his jeep from afar, grabbing his aluminum bat.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

_“Mom? Dad?” Malia smelt the blood in the air and the loud silence that paralyzed her. She felt the cold sweat drip down her back as she ran at full speed to her parents’ room. Opening the door, she gasped at their dead bodies in the bed. The deep slashes. The spattered blood on the carpet and walls. The spiral symbol carved deeply in their chests._

_It was him. It was Peter._

_“Noooooo.” She ran to them, touching their foreheads. But they were gone. “You said we were safe.” She yelled again and again. Louder each time._

_Then she felt a dark presence behind her. Instinctively, her fangs and claws appeared. Standing her ground, she felt her body being thrown against the wall. The hard impact made her gasp. Growling, she stood up staring the other werewolf in his red eyes._

_This was Peter. Her father. The man who just took her family away from her. She was going to make him pay._

_“They lied to you daughter.” His hand wrapped around her neck, pinning her against the wall. Malia gripped his hands, baring her fangs more. “I was never gone.” Peter noticed the resemblance between her and Corinne._

_“And now. You are going to……” Malia kicked him in his stomach, landing gracefully on the carpet. Running towards him, she slashed his chest. He wasn’t as strong as he thought._

_“You disobedient parasite.” He ran towards her…….._

“I got to get out of here.” Malia sat up abruptly. Running her fingers through her hair, she got out the bed. This was crazy. There was no Peter coming for her. It was just her mind coping with her mother’s revelation. But that dream felt real. His breath on her face. His callous eyes staring into hers. Was her mother really that evil?

 

Yes. It was hard to come to grips with that. That her mother used to be that way. Her mother who loved her with all of her heart used to not have one. Which would explain how she fell in love with man like Peter whose heart was a black void. And if she used to be evil, would she turn out that way?

 

Sometimes when she got angry, she felt this rage inside her that she learned to curtail. Because she didn’t want to hurt anyone. She wanted to be better. Holding herself, she still saw Peter still wanting to finish her.

 

Looking at her hands, her nails were normal. And the blood was gone. She had to get a grip. those psychotic eyes were only a figment of her imagination. And his grin when he had her against the wall. Him feeding off of her pain. It was a strange dream. A dream that kept getting worse.

 

Shaking off the chills going through her spine, she grabbed her keys and jacket. Driving through the streets would calm her nerves.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Stay behind me.” Allison pulled Lydia behind the building quickly. The footsteps they heard coming weren’t the police. This night was getting more unpredictable by the minute.

 

The huntress and banshee peeked out the corner at the three figures. Two with claws and who seemed human with a baseball bat.

 

“they’re werewolves.” She mouthed to Lydia, seeing their claws and glowing eyes. O great. That meant that they could smell them. What if they were the ones who did that to the man? And came back to pick up behind themselves? They were about to be the other dead bodies out there tonight.

 

“This has to be the place.” Scott lead them through the alley, with his claws ready.

 

He caught Theo’s eyes, thanking him for being on their side. Stiles gripped his bat tightly, preparing themselves as their feet halted at the body.

 

“I think I’m going to faint.” Stiles gripped Scott’s shoulder at the blood. They all were about to. Things like this didn’t happen here. Nothing this vicious.

 

“Who could do this to someone?” Scott held his emotions in, stooping down, he got a good look at the mark. It was definitely a revenge symbol.

 

“What are they saying?” Lydia tried to strain her ears.

 

“I can’t hear either.” Allison whispered as the one stooping down, turned his head in their direction.

 

“So who is the pack declaring war?” Stiles saw his bothers look in the opposite direction. “I can’t believe I’m expecting you to answer that.”

 

“Someone’s here. Actually two people.” The leader confirmed, his red eyes in their direction. But their scent told him they were very scared. To scared to be of any harm. He gave Theo the signal to transform back.

 

“They are coming.” Allison gripped her blade tightly. “Get ready.” Lydia swallowed slowly as they heard their steps approach. They were going to leave this alley alive tonight. Lydia took a deep breath. Yes, she could pinpoint her voice, but not shatter skulls like her grandmother used to.

 

“Anyone there?” Allison recognized that voice. The guy who sat in front of her in English class. Her suspicions were right. The guy with the sweetest eyes she’d ever seen. Even if he were a werewolf, he wasn’t capable of this. Her father had trained her well in scoping others.

 

What was he doing here?

 

“Scott?” Allison and Lydia came from the corner with a mini dagger in each hand. The boys noticed the ancient writings on them. Putting it behind their backs, the girls could not ignore the three pairs of eyes on them.

 

Did they see them turn? The boys exchanged a curious look between them.

 

“Yeah.” He put his hands in his pocket. Maybe not. “You guys alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Allison rubbed her arms as he gave her his jacket to put on. This was the girl who let him copy her notes when he was absent after all. She smiled at his kind gesture.

 

“Ok. What the hell is going on here?” Theo pointed towards the dead body. This was just bizarre. First a dead body. Now two girls who wielded knives. And they definitely looked like they knew how to use them.

 

“What my friend means is what are you guys doing here and are you hurt? Did this guy hurt you or try to?” Stiles searched their eyes. He was just as intuitive as his brothers when it came to people’s emotions.

 

“No.” Lydia assured the quiet guy who always sat in the back of class. The sheriff’s son. His whiskey colored eyes glowed in the dark. He always kept to himself except for Scott and Theo. “But I think we can ask you guys the same thing.”

 

She was the strawberry blonde who had the same math class as him. From time to time, he swore their eyes found each other. It was like they could sense something about each other. But they never exchanged conversation until now.

 

“I think that’s a question neither one of us want to answer.” Lydia wondered why he had a baseball bat.

 

The five saw the police car stood at the alleyway.

 

“Finally.” Allison saw Scott’s eyes on the Celtic blade in her hand.

 

“You two might want to put those up from my dad.” Stiles advised when his father came with another man. A man who Lydia and Allison seemed to notice.

 

“Dad?” Allison made sure she wasn’t seeing things. Since when did he work with the police. She thought they were a team, and he didn’t tell her this.

 

“Come on.” Lydia held her hand as they headed towards them.

 

“Wait.” Stiles grabbed her wrist pulling them behind the building. “Let’s see what they know first.”

 

“But we can’t hear them.” Lydia and Allison exchanged a confused look.

 

“We don’t have enhanced hearing like you two?” Allison bit her lip as Scott and Theo rubbed the back of their necks.

 

“So you guys do know?” Lydia nodded. She was thankful to have Allison as her friend. She would have never guessed because they hid their abilities so well on the lacrosse field.

 

“Yeah. But you’re secret is safe with us. Promise.” Allison stated.

 

“Ok guys. We can have this conversation later, but now get quiet.” Theo advised.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“It’s another body Chris.” Stilinski stooped down, examining the impeccable carving. As the sheriff, he was making it his duty to know his citizen’s double lives. Argent was the hunter of hunter’s who had become his profiler when this began.

 

“Third body. Third month.” Theo and Scott relayed what they were saying to them. “Usually a killer, werewolf or not has a strategy. But whoever is doing this, he’s just doing it for the thrill. To make a statement.” Chris crouched down carefully. The victim was definitely human.

 

Stilinski for the second time in his life felt helpless. He was trying to track down something he didn’t have a clue about. When Claudia used to tell him more than humans existed, he thought it was some joke. Until she told him what she was. He had no idea what a druid was. Even when she explained, he couldn’t wrap his head around it until he saw her move objects without the use of her hands, even shapeshift.

 

Emissaries. Werewolves. Wendigos. Kanimas. Kitsunes. He wasn’t even done naming them all.

 

“Who made the call?”

 

“All we know is a girl. A young girl. And she’s not here. Poor thing probably wants to forget it even happened. I know I do.” Stilinski grabbed his radio as Allison and Lydia came from the corner.

 

“What are you doing?” Scott pulled the brunette’s hand.

 

“Just let me handle it.” She assured them. Like the boys would let them do that all by themselves.

 

“Allison?” Chris waited for her and Lydia come from the corner. Now it made sense how the young girl found the body. Stilinski rolled his eyes at Stiles waving casually.

 

“Hey dad.” She awkwardly said as Lydia folded her lips and arms. It had to look weird to see five teens in an alleyway given the situation.

 

“Let me guess Stiles, you heard this location on the scanner you think I don’t know about.” Sties scoffed. So much for the stealth skills he thought he had.

 

“Well thanks for taking the fun out it dad.”

 

“Just tell us what happened Lydia.” The boys and sheriff had the feeling that Chris seemed to already know what was going on.

 

“I found it laying there. It seemed to have been dead for about maybe….” She focused on the body. Stiles knew that look of concentration. So Allison was a hunter and Lydia was a… “I think two hours.” She completed.

 

“Yeah. Two hours.” She bit her lip under Stilinski’s eyes.

 

“She’s a Banshee dad.” Stilinski looked at the two werewolves and hunters before him. this just kept getting better by the moment.

 

“I’m a human death detector basically. “ She shrugged as Chris confirmed it.

 

“Ok. I’m going to call for back up. But you guys go home and Stiles. I don’t even know what to say to you now.” He didn’t have time to wrap his head about this.

 

“Ok.” Stiles knew not to push. “Be careful dad.” He hugged him as Allison hugged Chris too.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia found herself here at the Nematon. Sitting down on the crumpled leaves, she held herself. There were times she wished she was normal. No claws. No fangs. No animalistic abilities. She wished she had the luxury of not knowing what was out there. Life would be simpler.

 

That symbol was ingrained in her mind. She knew it was meant for her family. No one could tell her otherwise. And this impulse to fight back startled her. she didn’t like to be scared of the unknown.

 

Hearing others come, she hid behind another tree. Looking at the dark figures. Two were like her. And she had been around their aura before. All of their auras. She was grateful that her mother taught her how to slow her heart rate and change her scent to be undetected.

 

When they left the alley, they didn’t know where to go. They just knew that they couldn’t be alone. And somehow each other gave them comfort. Looking at the Nematon, Stiles put his hand on it. Hoping to pull some strength from it.

 

It was odd how they had classes together but their paths never really crossed until now.

 

“So what do we do? Let the police handle it?” Allison waited for someone to answer her. Malia listened carefully to them.

 

“We don’t have a choice. Do we? We don’t even have all the questions.” Theo ran his hands in his hair. His body was tired from the adrenaline leaving his body.

 

Scott listened to them debate. Both had a good point. but he wouldn’t be the person he was if he ignored it.

 

“But we have enough to try to get some picture.” Scott huffed. “I need to do something about this.”

 

“But why you?” Theo was looking to Stiles to back him up. But Stiles kept looking towards the ground.

 

“Because…I don’t know.” Scott said with defeat. “But I know I have to stop this.” He said with conviction.

 

“Me too.” Allison touched his shoulder. “And now we know why they were keeping this hidden. To protect us and everyone else in this town.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. Basically we’re damned if we do and we’re damned if we don’t.” Stiles licked his lips. Lydia sensed the tension and frustration rushing from him. He tried to hold it all in **_as the trees began to shake rapidly_** _._ Allison and Theo clutched onto Scott as Lydia held onto Stiles.  

 

Malia could only grip the tree with her claws, still hidden. Folding her lips, the red head rubbed his back, calming him. Eventually the trees stood still.

 

“So what are you?” Her clear green eyes trapped his.

 

“A druid. An emissary to be precise.”

 

“If you can do that, then why do you need a bat?” Lydia asked.

 

“It works when it wants to.” He shrugged.

 

“Well that explains why you’re so clever.” They all looked at her with curious eyes. “What, I read a lot.” She shrugged.

 

“Then we are definitely going to need you two to help with this.” Scott began to delegate.

 

“Wait. Wait.” Theo interjected. He was jumping the gun in assuming they were all in this. That they weren’t putting their lives at risk. But knowing Scott, he knew. That’s what made him a natural born leader.

 

“Theo. You don’t have to do this. No one is blaming you. but I can’t see another person die.” Scott said. Malia chewed the inside of her cheek. He was right. No one should have to die. Especially her family.

 

“Me neither.” Allison agreed as the hidden werecoyote dropped her defenses.

 

“It’s not that.” Theo said. “We just have to be smart about this. Not everyone can heal themselves.” He and Scott shrugged, hearing a faint heartbeat.. “So we got to make sure we’re prepared.”

 

“Well as prepared as juniors can be who have no idea what they are doing. All we know is this is the third body found with that symbol.” Stiles kept repeating the only thing they knew like something else would just appear out of nowhere. Theo was no longer paying attention.

 

“Theo you hear it too?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah. Really faint. In that direction.” Their claws appeared. Malia took a deep breath.

 

“I’m coming out.” She yelled as the five of them waited.

 

“Malia?” They looked at Theo’s reaction to the stunning werecoyote. The girl who kept to herself.

 

“Hey…..Theo?” She rubbed the back of her neck. It was getting really awkward right now. Putting her claws away, she avoided his light eyes. He was the guy who always seemed to notice her in the hallways and speak. The guy who made English last year seem bearable with his crude remarks about the teacher.

 

“Anyone else around?” Stiles yelled.

 

“no.” Malia rubbed her arm as they approached her. “That symbol that you described. Did it look like this?” She squatted, using a claw to draw it.

 

“Yeah.” Scott said.

 

“I know what it’s about.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Corrine opened the door to find her gorgeous daughter sleeping soundly. Good. She should be the only one to carry this. Kissing her forehead, she smiled sadly.

 

“I will do whatever I have to do to protect you.” She headed downstairs. Henry had made a call to Chris to give her some peace of mind. Hunters were usually the first ones to find out any mishaps that occurred. She clenched her heart when he told her of the bodies found.

 

She remembered Peter’s crazed eyes as his claws pierced her throat. But somehow she found the strength to escape him. They escaped him. It was Malia who gave her the power to harness the claw’s power. And she ran in her weak state until she couldn’t. She remembered feeling the ground beneath her, she felt a presence that was not Peter. This aura was kind and light. His brown eyes were startled and panicked as hers. Any mortal would have been frightened at the sight of a woman with claws and fangs, but he didn’t ask questions, just carried her to safety.

 

“You know you aren’t going without me right?’ Henry held the keys in his hands.

 

When he saw his wife that night, he knew exactly what she was. That she was drawn to Beacon Hills like every other supernatural creature. Which was why he used his skills as an apothecarist and hunter to heal her. No hospitals or police officers could help the deep slash wounds on her body…..

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Henry looked in the pantry, pulling out a small contained metal jar of wolfsbane and placing it in his pocket.

 

If Peter were alive, then he couldn’t let him take what was his.

 

“Is the circle secure?” She made sure their weapons were hidden discretely in their SUV.

 

“trust me. It is.” He wasn’t as good as Argent but he was no novice.

 

Corrine didn’t speak to Deaton when she walked inside the clinic. She didn’t need to when her family was at risk. Deaton and Henry knew her “Desert Wolf” instincts were returning.

 

“Corinne…” Deaton tried to reason with her.

 

“Don’t patronize me Deaton. You don’t have your ex mate killing innocent people just to get your attention. He wants me to come to him. I know this. and don’t tell me to take a deep breath and breathe. I have done that for seventeen years. A werewolf knows when their Alpha is alive. And I’m going to find him. and kill him.” She said.

 

Henry felt the same helplessness, but he couldn’t let Corinne give in to those instincts again. He wasn’t going to lose her emotionally. It took her years to get her humanity back. It would take her twice as long to get over this.

 

“Corinne. He’s right. I want to find him too. And torture him slowly for what he’s putting us through. But that’s not who you are anymore. And it’s not what we do.”

 

“But you are saying that like some people don’t deserve to die. He does. Even me. And he needs to be dealt with before more innocent people lose their lives.”

 

“You’re right. But you don’t know where to look for him. Where he could be hiding? Who knows if he’s even in Beacon Hills.”

 

‘You’re right. He’s always been manipulative and always wants to have full control. Wherever he is. The location is hidden very well.” Deaton began to think.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Stiles?” Scott yawned loudly. Last night he barely got any sleep. He kept replaying Malia’s story through his head. Peter was a psychotic prick who had to be stopped. He sent a quick text checking up on them. Grateful that they all answered back.

 

“Even if it’s not, we can’t back down now.” Theo beat them out the jeep. Malia needed to protect her family. And Scott was right, no one else needed to die.

 

“Nice to see his morning enthusiasm.” The three walked in the hospital, hiding behind the corner as they saw Melissa and Stilinski walk inside the morgue. Luckily, the floor was clear so it was easy for them to walk inside.

 

Stilinski looked at the dead body in the bodybag. They would never get used to seeing the mistreatment of these victims. This was Melissa and his new routine. She opened the file folder with her detailed notes as he waited for her speak.

 

“John Doe. Age 40 to 45 perhaps. Like Chris said. The victim has the same tribal symbol but is killed in a different way. The first victim was beaten to death. The second victim had lacerations on the back and chest. This victim’s neck was broken.” Stilinski took a deep breath.

 

“So the killer could probably be a group of people working together or one person trying to throw us off.” Melissa touched his arm at his defeated eyes.

 

“We are going to figure this out. Remember we have Claudia up there watching out for us. You know how she likes to make us work hard and then she gives in. it’s the same way. And I hate to sound self absorbed, but I’m so grateful it’s not our kids in these bags.

 

“I know. I’ve been looking through records of the residents here. Trying to see if any werewolf families have any fueds. I’ve even tried to talk to Deaton but he’s too scared to really give me anything. Whoever this is…they are...they are masterminds.” Melissa rubbed his shoulder as the three boys walked inside. Each with a face of undeniable anxiety.

 

“What are you guys doing in here?” He closed up the body bag. Didn’t Stiles get that he shouldn’t be a part of this. “Do I need to ground you to show you that this doesn’t concern you.”

 

“but Dad. I can help. We all can help.” His dad was scared of losing him like his mom. He was too, but he couldn’t let that stop him.

 

“Mom. Please listen to us. I know you guys think we’re just kids, but you need us.” Scott pleaded as he stared in his mother’s eyes. Naturally she gave in.

 

“What do you guys know?” Melissa and Stilinski folded their arms.

 

“We know that Peter Hale is behind this.” Theo announced. The parents looked at them unconvinced.

 

“Wait. That can’t be, about twenty years ago, they were all killed in a house fire. I worked the case. I saw the dead bodies.” Stilinski remembered the ash and dust left behind. It was a sad day in town.

 

“Well apparently not.”

 

“So is he here to avenge his families’ death?” Melissa asked. “did you guys ever catch who did this to Talia and her husband?”

 

“No.” Stilinski asked. “It’s still a cold case.”

 

“Because Peter was the one who did it.” Stiles inserted.

 

“And. he’s here to kill the Tates.” Scott told them the whole story Malia told them last night. Melissa clutched on to Stilinski’s wrist tighter.

 

“God, I need a drink.” Melissa leaned against the steel table.

 

“Me too. I didn’t even know that something like this could happen here.” Neither did they.

 

“So what we’ve got is a girl’s dreams, a mother’s intuition, and a hunch to go off of.” It didn’t make sense when he said it aloud.

 

“It’s better than what you got.” Melissa stated.

 

“So, first things first. I need to talk to Corinne and Henry. Tell Chris that we got a lead. And try to get to figure out the next victim.”

 

“We are already on that. Lydia is going back to the alley with Allison and Malia to see if she can trigger anything.” The sheriff looked into their eyes. They were determined and nothing he could do could stop them. His hands were tied. So was Melissa.

 

“Ok. Look if you guys are going to help us. Then you have got to stay together. No one goes alone. Even the alpha.” Scott nodded.

 

“And the cunning Beta and clever Emissary.” Melissa kissed their cheeks. As a mother, she was trying to protect them each from this. But it seemed fate was against her.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia didn’t know much about Lydia and Allison. At school, she would see them walk down the hall together. So many rumors had circulated about the glamorous banshee. That she was an ice queen, a thot, and other derogative words. And people thought Allison was the same because she hung out with Lydia. Those rumors were wrong. Last night, when she got home, they called her to make sure she was alright. Even this morning, they beat Scott at checking up on her.

 

When she woke up, She was surprised when she tried to get the paper and was thrown on the floor. Damn that mountain ash. But that meant she was right. Following her suspicions, she went to his basement. Disappointed to see some of his weapons were gone. But her gun was still there along with the bullets. Her father taught her to not just depend on her enhanced senses.

_Ring, Ring_

 

“What’s up?” She put them on speaker, heading towards her room.

 

“hey.” Allison put her on speaker, with Lydia in the passenger seat. “Me and Lydia are on our way back to crime scene. Get ready.” She wanted her to feel included.

 

“Doing that now.” Malia searched her drawers for some shorts and a simple shirt. “But just so you know. I need you guys to help me out. My dad and mom trapped me inside with ash.”

 

“you didn’t get thrown into anything did you?” Lydia fidgeted with her jeans. She was trying to get her mind together for what was required of her.

 

“I’m fine. I heal.” She put on her clothes, rushing down stairs. Allison and Lydia took note that this girl was quiet, observant, and spoke with purpose.

 

The three walked through the alley, watching their back. If they came back to this place, that meant that whoever did this could come back. Allison was prepared with a few hidden weapons, instantly missing her bow and arrow. These circumstances made them an instant team. Making them trust in each other and their abilities. Eyes alert, Lydia crouched down, touching the concrete where the dead body lay. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

 

Please work. Please work.

 

“nothing.” Lydia looked at them with defeat.

 

“It’s ok Lydia.” Allison encouraged her. “this is hard on all of us.”

 

“No it’s not ok. I’m the banshee. I’m supposed to be able to do this, but I can’t.” She folded her lips. Letting out a frustrated growl, Malia touched her shoulder.

 

“Maybe you are trying to hard.” Malia said. Understandingly, they were put under a lot of pressure. “Don’t think about it.” Lydia concentrated, blocking all the noise from the area, waiting for her mind to drift. Thirty minutes had passed when she got back up.

 

“Still nothing.” She began to lose faith in herself as Allison linked her arm in hers. Malia was envious of their friendship.

 

“We’ll figure this out.” Allison linked her other arm in Malia’s. “You’re family is going to be safe.” Malia didn’t believe her, but someone had to keep hope alive.

 

_Ring Ring_

“Yeah.” Allison needed to hear Scott’s soothing tone to calm her. He was so confident in them. She found herself drawing her strength from him.

 

“We are headed back to Stiles’ place. Do you know where he lives?” He paused at his stupid question. “Of course you don’t know where he lives. Here’s the address.” He sent the text.

 

“Thanks. We are on our way.” Allison bit her lip. Malia and Lydia exchanged a knowing glance between them. Lydia would catch her sister from time to time stealing glances at him in the hallway. He was cute but not her type.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo placed the popcorn on the table as he heard a car pull up from the driveway. He stared from Stiles’ window at the coyote’s gorgeous legs. Stiles set the case folder beside him, breaking him from his stupor. The clumsy teen laughed at his other brother. Malia was cute but not for him. He wasn’t expecting his father to give him a copy of the case folder. It was illegal in every way. But that was how he knew his dad trusted in him.

 

“What is all this?’ Scott watched his brother pull out different colored yawn and tape. He was going to be one hell of a detective.

 

“My color system. Don’t ask.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. This was probably going to take hours. Six people together in room. He was preparing to deal with a lot of personalities.

 

_Ding, dong._

 

“I’ll go get it.” Stiles said as they sat on the bed. And don’t open that folder until we are all here.” He knew they would peek and pretend not to have done so.

 

Opening the door, he found his tongue too heavy to speak. Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight. And her loose curls and natural lipstick were……

 

“Hey Stiles. Can we come in?’ Lydia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. His eyes on her were surprisingly flattering. Guys didn’t look at her so innocently.

 

“yeah. Sure.” He lead them up the stairs as Malia and Allison held their snickers at him.

 

“We got snacks and we can call for a pizza if we need to.” He welcomed them in his room. “Make yourselves at home like these guys.” Theo sat on the bean bag. Allison and Scott sat on the bed. Lydia leaned against his table. And Malia sat on the floor.

 

“You can have this bean bag if you want it.” Theo offered.

 

“No. I’m good. I’m different. You know that.” The two laughed in their own world. She had to admit, this year she missed seeing those blue grey eyes.

 

Stiles took charge ** _, rolling his clear case board towards them_** with chalk in his hand. The girls were still in shock of his gift.

 

“I got highlighters, pens. Pencils. My dad made several copies for us.” Stiles ignored their shock.

 

‘That was really nice of him.” The banshee noticed how high strung he was. How they all were. He acknowledged her statement with a nod.

 

“so where do we start?” Lydia grabbed the folder Stiles pointed to.

 

“The plan is this.” Scott began. “We try to find the next victim while the adults try to find Peter.”

 

“And my dad tries to find out how these victims are connected.”

 

“Ok. We got three victims. Their crime scenes. You sure you are going to be ok with this Malia?” Theo asked the coyote.

 

“Yes. Let’s figure this out.” She helped Stiles tape the pictures on the board. They had to hold their stomachs at the gory, gruesome pictures.

 

“Victim 1, Denise Shaw was found at the lake.” Lydia read as Theo grabbed another piece of chalk from the board, writing her words.

 

“What? We all know that my handwriting is better than yours.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Theo’s correct comment.

 

“Guys focus.” Scott felt like their father at times.

 

‘Victim 2, John Crawford, was found on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse.”

 

Scott realized that at this moment, they took on a lot of responsibility. They weren’t kids anymore. He could deal with that. He was strong enough and he hoped they were too.

 

“and we know where Victim 3, Pierce Sullivan was found. Behind the drugstore.” Allison grabbed the case folder, reading the locations. While Stiles connected the three with red string. Lydia looked at him with curious eyes.

 

“Red means unsolved.” He read her mind.

 

“So these places are secluded. Are they significant?” Allison bit her tongue while Scott printed a townmap from Stiles’ laptop. Grabbing a highlighter, he circled each location.

 

“there just might not be a pattern.” Malia said. “My mom told me they used to be….” It was hard talking about her mother’s past still. “They were homicidal maniacs. Doing things for no reason.”

 

“no. there is always a reason and a pattern.” Scott rubbed his chin. “We’re just thinking too hard.” Lydia looked at the pictures, staring at the dates at the bottom.

 

“Guys look at this.” They all huddled around her, pointing at the dates with enthusiasm. Stiles’ eyes widened.

 

“Lydia, you’re a genius.” Stiles couldn’t believe that they overlook the blatant clue. “We have three werewolves in this room. We should have known.”

 

“Werecoyote.” Malia corrected him.

 

“You know what I mean.” Scott and Allison rubbed their foreheads. “Guys do I have to actually say it.”

 

“Yes!!!!” The four of them yelled at him. Scott looked carefully at the dates, thinking.

 

“Guys these dates happened about a week before the full moon. I guess your dad wasn’t seeing it through a werewolf’s point of view.”

 

“Ok. We have a time frame. But why then?” They all sat down, breathing. They made a breakthrough, but it felt so small compared to the grand scheme of things.

 

“I think we should go a check out those places.” Malia said.

 

“Agreed.” Theo said. “But not by yourself.” They all stared her down. Except Lydia who made her way back to the case board.

 

Malia knew they were right. But it still wasn’t there parents at risk. But she couldn’t deny their hard eyes on her.

 

“Alright.” She agreed. Theo and Scott smelled the lie on her. and she knew it.

 

“We might not need to go check it out.” Allison watched Lydia carefully.

 

“Lydia?” Scott called to her but she stood still, staring at the board.

 

“She’s having a premonition, isn’t she?” Stiles moved closer to her at Allison’s confirmation. “ What do you see?”

****

**_“Don’t worry this will all be over quickly.” An olive toned woman approached closer to the old man. But his face. Her face. Seemed so far away. The only thing she could see was her bright eyes red. her claws sharp. Her fangs letal. The smell of blood clung to the air. Potent and fresh. “Sorry I have to do this but you have a debt to pay.”_ **

****

“A woman. An alpha. A man.” Malia and the others looked at each other. Lydia took a deep breath as Stiles rubbed her back.

 

“ ** _I’m not afraid of you or Peter.” He stared her in the eyes. If he were going to die, he would not plead. He would die with dignity._**

****

**_“You’re body language says differently.” The woman smirked._ **

****

**_“You won’t feel a thing.” She raised her claws, agonizingly slow._ **

“No. No. No.” Lydia gripped Stiles’ arm, watching the woman rip through the man’s throat. She held her throat, feeling the impact herself. Her knees buckled as Stiles caught her before she hit the ground.

 

“You ok?” Stiles rubbed her cheek. Her head rested on his chest as she nodded. Allison and Malia sat beside her on the floor.

 

“Call your dad.” She looked up him.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Henry held Corinne tightly. Kissing her forehead. Despite what Stilinski just said, he didn’t regret telling his daughter. She was doing what she was raised to do. Protect others and care for them. Their was nothing they could do to make her stop. Nor nothing the other parents could do to make their children stop searching.

 

“Guys. I can only imagine what you are going through now. But we can’t afford to waste anymore time. The next full moon in three weeks. That means we have two weeks to save another life.” Stilinski exclaimed.

 

“You’re right.” Corinne contained herself.

 

“Are these dates significant to Peter in any way? Why is he striking a week before the full moon?” Stilinski asked.

 

“It doesn’t make sense at all. Werewolves are the most powerful during a full moon. So it has a be a specific reason.” Deaton waited for her to speak.

 

“That’s when Peter bit me. When I let him bite me.” She volunteered. “Back then I made the mistake in falling for a bad boy. I was attracted to his power and I wanted to be just like him. Intimidating. Ruthless. Impulsive. To do things because I wanted to with no moral compass. No one to answer too.”

 

“Ok.” The sheriff took a deep breath as he showed them the crime scene photos. “Is it something else that we’re missing?”

 

It was ironic how death didn’t excite her anymore. how watching life leave the body once enthralled her. Now looking at these photos, she wanted to vomit. She needed to vomit. The symbols carved were beautifully done. Almost perfect like….

 

“Henry look.” He carefully examined the carvings. She recognized anything being done by her because Peter still strung her along.

 

“Kali.” He said without a doubt. “I can go down to the station and give a character sketch.” Corinne had enough to worry about. “The night I found Corinne, I realized that I was being followed by another werewolf. Her. She’s strong, but not that smart. I was able to shoot her was a bullet laced with wolfsbane.”

 

“Chris Argent has been using all of his resources to find Peter. But he’s been out of luck.”

 

“Because he is looking in the wrong place.” Deaton took a deep breath. “I think I know someone who can tell us where Peter and Kali are.” His steady tone was chilling.

 

“I’m going to be gone for a couple of days.” He informed them. “Henry you are coming with me because I need as much fire power as possible. Tell Chris he’s coming too.” Stilinski nodded.

 

“Thank you Deaton.” Stilinski hugged him.

 

“Claudia was a beautiful person. I owe her this. We leave now.”

 

“I’m coming too.” Corinne dared them to make her change her mind.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia didn’t want to hear that her parents were leaving her behind. She should be with them, going to wherever it was. She just hoped it would help in some way.

 

She held herself as she sat on the floor. Peter and whoever this alpha woman was were still out there. But they were able to put some pieces together. And apparently Peter was acting like a psychotic bitter-hearted guy who got dumped.

 

Lydia sat beside her, resting her head on her shoulder. She wished she was stronger. That her vision was clearer. Because it still gave them nothing. The man’s face was so far away. Even the place was foggy.

 

“I want you to know, that I’m going to try again.” Malia nodded and eventually turned into a yawn. “Right now, lets get you some rest.” Lydia helped her up. “Were you able to get any sleep last night?”

 

“Not really. Maybe 3 hours.” Malia shrugged.

 

“Come on, I think the guest bed room is down the hall. We passed it when we walked up here.” Lydia held her hand as they found the room. She hoped Stiles wouldn’t mind.

 

Malia tried to stay awake but as soon as she felt the bed under her, she was sleep. Lydia smiled leaving her room. Theo sat outside the door.

 

“she’s resting.” Lydia gave him a smile. “What are you reading?”

 

“One of Stiles’ books on lycanthropy. There’s this chapter about the different poisonous plants. It can be useful to us.” His eyes looked inside the room.

 

“You know you can go check up on her if you’re that concerned.” She smiled. “Where’s Stiles?”

 

“Outside. He needed to clear his head.” Theo noticed her concern.

 

“You can go check up on him if you want.” He smirked as she playfully hit him.

 

When he said she was genius, she could have easily told him “she knew.” But the way he said it, it wasn’t condescending. Or it wasn’t a surprise. It was positive praise. All her life she was always told, “that she didn’t look smart” or “you’re too hot to be this smart.” It was something that she was expected to take as a compliment and it was disgusting to her…..

 

“You ok?” Stiles examined his work so far.

 

“Yeah.” He put the bucket down as she grabbed a handful of ash. “I can’t rest until I figure out who that man is.” She finished the circle.

 

“You know this isn’t all on you, right?” She nodded.

 

“Seeing my grandmother have this gift. I wanted it so badly just to be closer to her. now I got it and I kind of wish I was normal. I remember when I was ten and I had my first vision. This girl in my class and her family dying a car accident. I thought I was insane. My grandmother always told me about seeing things, but feeling it is completely different.” He listened to her as they secured the barrier around his home.

 

“do you really think that we can stop this?” Her eyes bore into his. She never realized how amber they really were, especially with the sun flickering on them.

 

“Yeah. I do. Because Scott believes it. I don’t know what it is about him, but he can make the impossible possible. We are his pack now.” He avoided her eyes, dusting the ash off his hands.

 

“And we belong to something bigger than ourselves.” She grinned admiring his wisdom.

 

“How long do you think it’s going to take Allison and Scott to get back?”

 

“give or take one hour. We all need the break.” He insisted.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“You gonna be ok with your dad gone?” Scott asked as he rode in the passenger seat. When their parents called them, Malia and Allison could only accept what they said. Allison took a deep breath as she thought about her father out there, risking his life. It was what they did. But she had already lost one parent, she couldn’t lose him too.

 

“My mom died when I was ten. It was the reason he retired and moved here. He wanted to make a new life for me. and now…..”She gripped the steering wheel. “I’m not surprised. It’s our creed. “We protect those who can’t protect themselves. Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-memes. He wouldn’t be my father if he didn’t.”

 

“Didn’t know you could speak French.” He smirked. Why did it take so long for him to talk to her?

 

“the opportunity never came up to do so.” She pulled up in her driveway. “By the way, Dad secured the house with mountain ash. He also did your mom’s too.”

 

“Great.” Scott got out the car as Allison moved some of the dust out the way, putting it back into place when he stepped through.

 

“So? How did you become an alpha?” She turned off the alarm, guiding him down to the cellar. Grateful, he could not see the blush on her face when she fit his hand inside hers. But he could hear her quick heartbeat.

 

“Saving Theo’s life……..” His eyes stared at tribal masks displayed on the wall.

 

“That explains why he’s so protective of you. he seems to have this ability to separate himself from his emotions.”

 

“Its because of his past. He’s had to be that way. And its hard for him to let that go. Im glad though because we need that kind of person on our side……” His words trailed off at the weapons displayed on the wall. Swords. Guns. Knives. Crossbows. She snickered.

 

“Sorry. I’ve just never seen this many weapons.”

 

“no. it’s cute.” She bit her lip. She hoped that sounded casual.

 

“Come to mama.” She grabbed her bow and arrows, packing them securely. She blushed at his eyes on her. Their leader was definitely special. “Can you grab me that little pouch?” he gave it to her. “these are cyanide laced arrowheads deadly to human and supernatural creatures alike. I also have wolfsbane laced arrowheads too”

 

“Can I ask you something?” She nodded.

 

“Since you’re a hunter, did you know that I was a werewolf?”

 

“without a doubt. But we only hunt the bad ones. Well used to hunt. What I mean is?” she became flustered under his stare again.

 

“I get it.” Scott zipped her bag for her. “anything else we need?”

 

“Yeah. My dad told me to go look in his office. He had something for me. For us.” Scott put her bag over his shoulder.

 

On his desk was a manila folder labeled “For Allison, currents.”

 

“Let’s go.” The two headed out the house.

 

“so if you don’t mind me asking? Were you born a werewolf or were you turned?”

 

“Born. My dad is. He left here after the divorce.”

 

“sorry to hear that.” She frowned. “It’s hard for every single parent.”

 

“It’s alright. I really don’t miss him. I know I shouldn’t say that but it’s true.” Allison grabbed his hand. “So when was your first kill?”

 

“What?” It took her off guard.

 

“I mean from what I see you are a protégé. I’m glad to know I’m working with someone who knows what they’re doing.” He blushed after her.

 

“When I was nine. But I can’t take all the credit, my dad and mom wounded the beast and he helped me shoot it in his heart. Before I came here, we would move from town to town tracking creatures who were harming others.”

 

“Will you do the same to Peter?”

 

“No death would be a blessing to him. I want him to suffer.” She said. She turned on the ignition.

 

TWTWTWTW

**_Malia ran through the woods, clutching the large gash on her side. Little droplets fell on the ground. He was coming closer. And she was going to die. If not by his hands, then his wounds._ **

****

**_She wanted to play games. So he let her play this game. It didn’t make sense to hide. Her smell gave her away. Lowering her heart rate wouldn’t work._ **

**_“Daughter. I just want to talk.” His treacherous tone teased her. “You’re too weak to fight. Just like your mother and her pet.”_ **

****

**_“Go to hell.” Malia came from behind the tree. Staring in his cold eyes, she fell on the ground. He approached her slowly, but she would not avoid his eyes. As much pain as he inflicted upon her, she was not afraid of him._ **

****

**_“I’m already live there. Thanks to you and Corinne. but you two would be nothing without me. I gave you power.” He lifted her up by her neck. “ And now I’m going to take it back.” She spat on him._ **

****

**_Peter only laughed, echoing in the air._ **

**_“You think you and your friends can stop me don’t you? well you can’t. Do you think I came this far to be stopped by an incompetent alpha and an even more incompetent beta? The inexperienced Banshee and Emissary and huntress. And by a scared little were coyote. Time to die……_ **

“Awwww.” Malia tossed and turned in the bed. Theo ran to her, clutching her shoulders, not caring about the cold sweat. Doing his best to wake her up.

 

“Malia wake up.” He yelled as the others came to her doing the same.

 

“No. No.” She repeated. Her claws reached out.

 

“Malia wake up.” He shook her as she bolted into his arms. Holding onto to his warmth. His strong arms embracing her. saving her. Her eyes opened slowly, trapping his. Her anxiety and panic seeped through all of them.

 

“He was going to kill me.” Her throat was sore.

 

“We won’t let him. I wont let that happen.” He whispered in her ear, rubbing circles in her back. His scent relaxed her as she held him tighter. She rested his nose in the crook of his neck. Finally letting him go, seeing everyone’s concern for her.

 

“We won’t” Scott enforced.

 

“he was after me.” She pleaded in his eyes. “And he knew who we were. What we can do.”

 

“It was just a dream.” Theo kept his voice soft. He was trying to assure her otherwise but he didn’t experience this firsthand.

 

“A dream or a message?” they all looked at Scott. “You said it yourself that they feel so lifelike. What if he has this connection to you?”

 

“Then why wouldn’t he be doing it to my mom?” She asked.

 

“Because the best way to torture the target is by torturing someone they love the most.” Theo answered as they all looked at Stiles. Waiting for him to do what he did best.

 

“It is possible. I mean alphas are known to have this telepathic link to their betas. It can manifest in from thoughts, emotions, perhaps dreams as well.”

 

“Great. So I’m the spawn of Freddy Kruger.” Malia got out the bed, noticing the folder in Allison’s hands. “what’s that?”

 

“A very important map according to my dad.” Allison spread it out on the floor as they huddled around it. “Scott go get the map you had earlier.” He left the room as Malia stared at it. Noticing the delicate curved lines throughout the map. “currents.” Lydia reached for the folder.

 

“What does that mean?” But what about this did make sense in the first place. Malia looked at the old map, locating the Nematon on the outskirts of town.

 

“Let’s try transferring the locations on that map to this one. Your dad had to have a reason to give us this.” Malia instructed. All she could think about were her parents leaving her behind. Taking matters in their own hands. Her mother and dad possibly not coming back. She was sure Theo and Scott could hear her heartbeat, but they let her be strong.

 

Allison and Lydia highlighted the three locations. They appeared to be on the curved lines. Their eyes widened. Finally they were getting somewhere.

 

“This is more than a coincidence.” Scott circled the other buildings located on the curved lines.

 

“It’s a pattern.” Stiles finished. “Three bodies. Three locations. 1 more location to go.” They looked at the various stores located on the final current.

 

“Lydia do you remember noticing where the woman and man were?” Allison asked.

 

“No. Everything is still fuzzy.” The red head said.

 

“We’ll try in the morning.” Malia smiled at her. They all needed a break.

Each had the same tired, drooping eyes. It was ten but felt like 3 in the morning.

 

“Guys.” Theo called their attention.

 

“Yeah?” Scott asked

 

“this seems too easy.” The beta looked at them all. He didn’t mean to discourage Malia, but he had to be objective. They all held their breaths. “I mean, the pieces are just falling together so well. What if this is a trap. You said Peter was a manipulator to his core. A manipulator is meticulous. He’s trying to pull your mom towards him.”

 

“O my god.” Malia grabbed her phone, calling her. Trying to warn them. “They aren’t answering.”

 

“No. that’s a good thing. He wants us to find him. and when we do, we will be ready. He gets a kick out of toying with others, but we are the ones with the upperhand.” He smiled victoriously.

 

“Or. What if he honestly believes that the best kept secret is hidden in plain sight.” Allison bit her lip. “What if he’s so arrogant that he thinks we don’t have the resources to stop him?”

 

“So which one is that? The glass half empty or full?’ Malia hugged herself.

 

“That’s the glass of us weighing all of the possibilities sweetheart.” The banshee sassed. “We know this is hard for you but it’s not easy for us either.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Malia apologized to Allison and Theo. They were doing the best they could in an impossible situation.

 

“No big deal.” Allison shrugged it off. “just direct all that anger towards Peter.” It was really hard to this girl. To hate all of them.

 

**_Click_ **

 

Theo, Malia and Scott stood still, their claws and glowing eyes appeared.

 

“what’s wrong?” Stiles **_grabbed his bat_** as Allison grabbed her crossbow.

 

“Someone’s unlocking your door, and it’s not your dad?” Scott prepared for the worst, hearing heels click against the floor. “Stand your ground.” He said. “We wait for it come to us.” He heard the person walk up the steps.

 

“Indeed.” The small woman leaned against the door frame, looking at them with a tiny smirk on her face. She was amused by their detective work.

 

“Marin what are you doing here?” Stiles sighed. Her personality was worse than her brother’s. The girls wanted to know what the school counselor had to do with this?

 

“Alan and your father sent me here to help you guys. You have no idea what is stored for you guys. And you are in way over your head playing Scooby Doo.”

 

“I would prefer power rangers. But each to his own.” Lydia bumped Stiles, rewarding her a coy smirk. She left the room as they followed her.

 

“What do you mean?” Malia wanted to know. “Please tell me?” Marin said nothing as she stood in the middle of the living room.

 

“So my parents? Allison’s dad? Your brother? They’re dead?” Malia read her body language.

 

“No. They are safe for now.” Malia didn’t understand how she could be so sure. “Which is why I was sent to train you while they are gone.” She **_sat them on the couch_** _._ Did all of these emissaries have to do this to prove a point?

 

“Train?”

 

“Yes Theo. Train you. I will give you guys tomorrow to rest up. But the next day after, we meet in the woods at six oclock sharp.” She said.

 

“But that’s on a Monday.” Allison said.

 

“Don’t go to class. I’m pretty sure your mother can give you all doctor excuses.” She smirked.

 

“Be there in the woods. And don’t make me come find you.” She warned. “Also watch your backs. You never know who is watching.” She left.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“We just got invitation to hell. That’s what happened.” Stiles advised.

 

“No, I mean I’ve been feeling an aura around me but I thought it was just me.” Malia looked at Scott and Theo for confirmation.

 

“It wasn’t.” Theo said.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia stared at the ceiling. She was too worried about her parents to go to sleep. And she knew her body needed it. She thought of her mother. Strong. Powerful. Fearless. And her father. Patient. Self-aware. Kind. They were all running to death for her.

 

“Allison, Lydia are you sleep?” Somehow the three managed to share the bed. Her and Allison slept at the head, while Lydia slept at the foot.

 

“Can’t.” Allison looked at the ceiling as well. “I keep telling myself that my dad’s going to come back.”

 

“He will.” Malia said. “During this whole entire thing, you haven’t let me lose hope. So I won’t let you guys.“

 

“I know this is kind of random.” Lydia began. “But I hate that it took this to happen for us to talk.”

 

“You mean for you two to notice me.” Malia corrected. “It’s alright. I stay hidden because I want to.”

 

“No I always noticed you.” Allison said.

 

“Well that doesn’t count. You can spot anything that starts with a were- in the beginning in no time.” The three laughed.

 

“no, but I do. You’re the bad ass, that beat up that guy for touching your butt last year.” Malia blushed.

 

“I didn’t mean to break his arm honestly.”

 

“Sure you didn’t.” Allison and Lydia laughed, sensing Malia’s tenseness. “Sorry we we’re just playing.”

 

“Its just that there is this darkness inside of me. And I guess its always going to be there with Peter as my father. And now it seems like I’m making excuses.”

 

“Malia you aren’t a bad person.” Lydia held her hand.

 

“You haven’t been in my thoughts. Or maybe you have.”

 

“I’m a banshee not telepath. But all jokes aside. Everyone has that darkness inside them. and we all need a little bit of it. Its what’s going to help us destroy Peter.”

 

“But I don’t even know what that means? I feel as if there is no median. We are good people. So that means we don’t kill, but in this case it seems excusable. But if we do it then does that mean we arent? Or how can we render him completely powerless.”

 

“right now.” Allison said. “Let’s focus on finding the next victim, next location and training. Baby steps.” The three agreed. “Let’s try to get some sleep.” She advised.

 

Malia sat up looking at them. her friends. She hoped she could call them that. Walking down stairs, she saw the light on in the living room. A soft smile appeared when she saw Theo sitting on the couch watching some made for tv movie.

 

“Shouldn’t you be sleep?” He felt her presence come down the stairs. He kept flipping through the channels to keep from avoiding her dark eyes.

 

“I think it goes for you too.” She sat beside him. he was the only person here she knew before all this happened. And he seemed to be the most level-headed. Not to be partial to the others. Even herself.

 

Right now, she was so emotional. Lydia was so highstrung because she felt incompetent. Scott was overly optimistic to the point of insanity. And Stiles said it himself, he saw them as power rangers. But to be fair, they all had their abilities.

 

“What I said earlier. I wasn’t trying to discourage everyone. I want to help too, but I wouldn’t have been helping if I wasn’t being objective.”

 

“No, its fine. That’s why I liked being around you in class. You were truly honest. That’s rare.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“But we are going to find him.”

 

“You aren’t saying that out of pity are you?”

 

“No .I’m saying that because I believe it.” Her curious eyes made him blush. “You are very observant of me, why?”

 

“I guess because last year, I was so happy to be around someone like me. I close myself off so much and though we never really talked outside of class I found it comforting. I know we didn’t bring it up, we just knew.” He nodded.

 

“yeah. There aren’t too many girls like you Malia.”

 

“I think that should be a good thing. No one likes the blunt werecoyote can break a guy’s arm in three places.”

 

“Pain doesn’t bother me. Not like how it used to.” Malia heard the sadness in it. What was his story? He had to be connected to Scott at the hip for another reason.

 

“So you were turned?” She listened to carefully. His beautiful eyes stared off. “By Scott?”

 

“Yeah. my freshman year, I got into a bad car wreck.” He touched his heart. “Since I was three, I was passed around from relative to relative because my mom didn’t want to be my mom. The Mccall family took me in.”

 

“Melissa is such a good hearted person.”

 

“Yeah. They are….I was jealous of Scott at first. Because he seemed to have everything together. Even at a young age, he was the most liked. And he had Stiles who was faithful to him.”

 

“and you don’t think you have that?”

 

“I know I do now. When he turned me, I realized how petty I was being that he was giving me his life. and I repay him the best way I know how.” She yawned.

 

“you are going to bed, no objections.” He guided her up the stairs with his hand on the small of her back. Laughing at Allison and Lydia snoring, he pulled her cover back. She would soon join them.

 

“Thanks for earlier.” She smiled.

 

“No problem.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

They looked up to him. but being an alpha was a gift and a curse. He was only a kid. A kid was somehow convinced five others that this was the right thing to do. Theo was right. He felt the need to fix everything. But he couldn’t fix it if one of them died.

 

“I’m scared too Scott.” Theo had his hands under his head. His elevated heart rate was too loud to let his sleep. “I can’t lose you or Aunt Mimi…..”

 

“No one wants that.” Stiles turned over. “I can’t afford to lose anymore people I care about. but that’s out of our control.”

 

“and it would be the wrong thing to tell Malia.” Theo began. “Because if anything happened to you guys. I would go to hell and back. I got to admire her strong will. She’s snarky and brash, but is loyal.” They heard the softness in his voice towards her.

 

“That’s with all the girls.” Scott thought of Allison. He bet she was a beast with her crossbow and he couldn’t wait to find out on Monday. “They aren’t scared to throw themselves into this.”

 

“No they aren’t.” Stiles saw Lydia’s strawberry hair blow softly in the wind. He wondered how well she had mastered her powers. He had read about how powerful they could be. That they could predict the exact day and time of a death. That they could visit the present and past pertaining to it. “I wish I was like them. Believing in myself.”

 

“Don’t we all.“ Scott huffed. “I’m sorry.” The two looked at him.

 

“For…….”Stiles waited.

 

“For dragging us into this. For making you feel obligated to do this.” He waited for their responses.

 

“It’s a little bit too late for that Scott.” Theo laughed. “But you can’t make us do something we didn’t want to do.”

 

“And who else was going to watch your back?” Stiles intruded. “come on it’s a no brainer.” They laughed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stilinski.” An officer grabbed his attention, with the folder in his hand.

 

“Denise Shaw, John Crawford, and Pierce Sullivan. Let’s see what information we can find?”

 

Twenty five years and his instincts never led him wrong. He could spot even the most legitimate fake ID. And each victim had one. It was a given with underage teens but with the middle aged and up, it was alarming. He looked carefully at the information presented on each card. What were these three into that caused their demise?

 

“o boy.” he opened the folder taking a sip of his coffee. Sighing deeply, he threw the file on his desk. His hunch was correct.

 

All three were dead and stolen identities. This just got more puzzling.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

“Are you ready?” his harsh voice echoed to the young creature. His hands behind his back as he circled her methodically. Yes, she was perfect for this. His villainous smile sent chills down the young girl’s spine, but her eyes held their dark stare. It was her claws and tails he needed more so than her.

 

“And what is expected of you?” Peter stood before her. His voice sharp. His eyes held their deadly vitality.

 

“To kill them all.” her reptilian eyes bore into his. Her fangs ready. “And anyone who gets in the way.”

 

“Good.” He circled her once more. Kali had done well.

 

Corrine was looking for him. He sensed it. And he would stay hidden until he wanted her to find him. Because he would teach her first hand that he was the Alpha and that she was at his will. And he would torture her until she begged to die at his hands.

 

She should have let him kill her and that unborn fetus. She had only bided herself sixteen years because death was promised to her. Corinne would sulk in the bitterness of her mistake like he sulked in the pain from those talons seeping in his flesh. The glowing blue claws that took his power. He underestimated her power back then. He wouldn’t do it again.

 

Her daughter would pay. She already was. Her dreams were becoming more vivid. Soon, she would bear the scars that she dreamt. Her husband would pay. All those who wronged him would pay.

 

“Find them. And have lots of fun while you do. Then you can finally have what you want.”

 

“As you wish, Master.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Marin leaned against the doorframe. Her arms folded with observant eyes on the sheriff. He was tired. They all were. But this threat was too great to ignore. With Deaton gone, she took it upon herself to watch out for him. Which was why she was doing this. Claudia would kill her from the grave for not looking over her love.

 

“You know, you should get some rest. At least an hour. You can’t live off of coffee.” Her eyes looked at the copy of Chris’ map. The man was fully aware of this town.

 

“So is it true?” Stilinski referenced to this map. “that this town is connected to the Nemeton in more ways than one. This isn’t just a tree. It’s a beacon that guides all the supernatural creatures here with telluric currents.” He was still learning himself, taking a deep breath.

 

“How come Claud didn’t tell me this?’ He stared at her picture on his desk.

 

“I don’t know? Maybe because she was trying to still protect you from what the supernatural can really do.” She **_moved him from the board_** , **_sitting him down._** If Claudia were here, she would do the same thing.

 

“Am I going to have to call Melissa to get you in line?” She teased as he shook his head.

 

“No, she’s worried about me too. I wish I could do something about it. But I’m only human. I’m as good as my gun.”

 

“No, you sell yourself short. Where do you think Stiles gets his intelligence from? You. not just Claud. You have molded him into a likeable smartass.” She tried to make him smile but it wasn’t working. “One who can narrow down where the next victim will be.”

 

“Yeah, he told me. Those kids make a good team.” Stilinski caught her nervous disposition. There was something she wasn’t telling him. Something she knew.

 

That was Marin. She seemed to be sitting at the top, watching them all. Not saying a word but guiding their footsteps.

 

“Tell me.” Stilinksi demanded, shutting his door as the other officers continued their daily tasks.

 

“You don’t want to know.” She looked him in the eye. “All you need to know is I’m going to get them ready for Peter.”

 

“Thanks for that. But yes, I do. “ Marin held his stare.

 

“no you don’t.” Her firm tone made him shake his head. There was no one who could break her.

 

“Just answer this question.” He sipped his coffee. “Do I need to protect you?”

 

“No.” She answered. “I have my own protection. Don’t worry about me, just worry about having enough eyes for your clumsy son.” She assured him.

 

“So this guy that they are going to see…do you know him?” He saw her tense. She couldn’t lie.

 

“Yeah.” Marin ended the conversation. She hated to talk about her past, present and future.

 

“Well you can know that they are safe.” He pulled up a screen for her to see. “I made them put it on. a tracking device is the best I could do to assure the kids. It seems as if their whereabouts are going into unknown territory.” Marin nodded.

 

“Unknown territory in deed.” She rubbed her shoulders.

 

“Please Marin. Just tell me. Give me something.”

 

“What we are up against, I don’t know if we can survive.” She was a cryptic as Deaton.

 

_Ring_

 

“Melissa.” He answered his phone. Her words were jumbled. “Calm down. take a deep breath. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“There is another attack in town. People are coming here unconscious with deep lacerations on their bodies. Get your ass down here.” She attempted to whisper on the phone as nurses and doctors rushed to their patients.

 

“Ok. Ok.” He hung up as Marin nodded.

 

“Go save the town.” She excused him.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

She rubbed the back of her neck. Her skin that was punctured by Peter’s claws would never heal. Nor would their sting wake her. That’s all she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare and be with her father. If she did this, she could finally be free. Finally be with him. She smiled as she thought of his dry humor and corny jokes. Peter was nothing like her father. Kali was nothing like her mother.

 

_Ding dong_

“Hello?” She asked sweetly, knocking on the door. She heard footsteps on the other side. She would make this quick like the others. All she needed was to get inside the house.

 

“Wait one second.” The young blonde girl yelled through the door, unlocking it. “Can I help you?” She stared at the gorgeous Asian girl.

 

She reminded her of the girl she used to be, innocent. This girl had no idea what she would do. Just like the others.

 

“Umm yeah. My car broke down a block away from here. And I don’t have my phone with me. I’ve been knocking on houses for 30 minutes straight and no one’s answer except you. May I please borrow you phone?”

 

“Sure.” The girl chirped. “Come on in.” Tracy walked inside another beautiful home. with photos hung of perfect families. Their faces taunted her inside the glass frames. Letting her know that she couldn’t escape from this nightmare.

 

“So how did it happen?”

 

“I have no idea. My car is a piece of junk. Which is why I’m calling a tow truck.” The girl walked off to retrieve her phone.

 

It couldn’t wait. She would make it quick for the girl’s sake.

 

Her eyes changed to their golden orangish hue. As she tiptoed lightly through the narrow hallway, her nails became jagged claws. And her teeth became fangs. Her tale whipping in the air.

 

“I finally found….ahhhhhhhhhh.” The young girl screamed, dropping the phone at the grotesque reptile. No breath was taken as it stared her in the eyes.

 

“Don’t make this worse than it has to be.” The reptile felt its own heart being ripped open.

 

The girl ran towards the back door. It’s eyes paralyzed her as it came closer. It smiled wickedly as it blocked her exit. It’s bladed tail waved rhythmically. Nearly hypnotizing her with its’ eyes.

 

“Please don’t hurt……….” The girl felt it’s blade cut her chest, falling to the floor.

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

Scott opened the door quietly. He just had to make sure they made it through the night. Luckily, Malia didn’t have any nightmares. At least one that woke her up or the whole house. Allison was still snoring loudly. His strong, kindhearted warrior. Even if she didn’t want him, he was hers. Her hair was tussled perfectly on her pillow. He would let them rest for as long as he could. Sitting quietly on the bed, he ran a thumb across her cheek. Her eyes slightly opened for him?

 

“Scott?” Her light smile made him smile. “Is there another body?”

 

“No. But I’m going to be back in a little bit. Me and Theo are gonna go check up on mom.”

 

“Alright. Be careful.” She gripped his wrist.

 

“We will.” He watched Theo look at Malia. His beta wanted to wake her, but he was afraid. Afraid to get too close to her.

 

Theo didn’t know why it was so hard for him to be around her today. He stood over her, knowing that he wasn’t like Scott. So he couldn’t trust his feelings for the gorgeous werecoyote who had more personality than he could handle.

 

As they drove to the hospital, their ears tingled from the loud siren as Scott parked his car. Taken aback as the paramedic took a young girl from the ambulance. The stab wound in her shoulder was deep.

 

Rushing in the hospital, they found Melissa and other nurses stabilizing the girl.

 

“We got a fourteen year old, a large laceration on her shoulder. Seems to be suffering signs of poisoning.” Melissa yelled, getting her in a room. “I need anti venom STAT.” She instructed as Theo and Scott held their breaths.

 

Whoever did this to this girl deserved all the hell to feel this to. Placing the needle and the little jar, she injected the liquid, thumping it. This was no ordinary poison, the girl was paralyzed with dilated eyes. Finding a vein, she injected the serum.

 

“This should work.” She wiped the sweat from her brow. Watching her vital signs stabilize she smiled at the life returning back to her. “Good girl.” She smiled, leaving the room behind the others with a bag behind her.

 

“Mom what was that?” Scott and Theo waited for her to speak.

 

“That was the fifth victim who suffered from these wounds.” She signaled for them to follow her into the break room, making sure no one else was in there. “And I am fine. I can take care of myself.” She read their minds.

 

“We know you can.” Theo said. “but its in our nature to want to protect you.” Melissa rubbed his cheek.

 

“Look truth be told, I am safer here than at home. so I’m not worried.” She stated. “It’s you guys that need to be worried about yourselves.” She handed the bag to them, filled with the girl’s clothes. “Can you two work your magic?” She bit her lip.

The two took an article of clothing, sniffing it.

 

“It was kanima.” Scott said.

 

“It’s what I thought? Would I be paranoid to say that this is connected to Peter?” She asked them.

 

“No.” Theo answered.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“I love you too mom.” Lydia almost cried at the sound of her mother’s voice message. In three weeks she would be back from a business trip. Good, the further she was away the better. If only her grandmother was alive to help her with this. She needed another trigger. The voices in her head were getting louder. Pressing her hands against her ears, she took a deep breath.

 

“You can do this Lydia.” She placed the photos on the patio. Thinking back to the woman’s face. Her blood dripping claws…..

 

Stiles watched her from the window, **_pouring them some coffee_**. Trying to not worry about the kanima running rampant through town. Scott’s group text was going to become a new normal.

 

His eyes darted back to the banshee. He understand what it was like to have a gift and not be able to fully use it at will. Staring at the cabinet, he made a forward movement with his hand, **_closing the cabinet door_**.

 

“Well I can do the little things.” But what about the big things when it mattered. He wanted to be able to save them all if needed. He sat beside her, giving her a mug.

 

“Please tell me you got some sleep last night.” His eyes held hers.

 

“I got enough.” She sipped. “But this helps.” She found herself wanting to trace the little moles on his face. They were like constellations. “Seems like you are getting better at your gift unlike me.” She blushed.

 

“I’m nowhere near where I need to be. My mother could move cars along with Marin and Deaton.”

 

“you did make those trees shake.” Lydia encouraged him.

 

“yeah, but that was because of my pent up emotions. I can’t do it when I have a clear head.”

 

“That’s the reason right there.” Stiles didn’t understand. “You are always downing yourself. You’ve got to stop that. You matter. We wouldn’t even have gotten this far without you. and you have got to believe that. You figure things out. And you will figure this out.” She offered him a smile, tucking a hair behind her ear.

 

Stiles said nothing, only stared at her. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded.

 

“Now if only I could figure this out.” She laughed at herself. “My grandmother could just touch these and it would instantly appear.” She snapped her finger. “Me, I might not see it until a couple of days. We don’t have that long. And I know I can do it. I know it. Its just that my thoughts are so scrambled and i. and I. and i. I want to scream…”

 

“Then scream Lydia.” Stiles instructed. She looked at him to make sure he was serious. “Go for it.”

 

“ ** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_** ”

 

Stiles covered his ears, eyes glowing at the confident banshee.

 

Her hands shook as she was back again. Her vision was clearer this time. His and her face.

 

“I can see it now.” Her eyes roamed. “I can see him. The man, but I don’t know who he is.” She bit her lip.

 

“That’s ok.” Stiles encouraged. “You’re doing great. Now concentrate on what’s around them.” Stiles instructed with a light yet firm voice.

 

“Tools. Cars. Cables.”

 

“The mechanic shop.” They shouted.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Marin groaned. She locked her keys in the car. Not again. But it wasn’t like she needed to call a service for her irresponsibility. Placing her hand on the window, she **_unlocked it_**.

 

Hopefully, it would be dead before it hurt another person. She saw to that.

 

“Alan, get back her quickly.” She placed her purse in the car, turning around at the sense of a dark aura. Her eyes flashed silver warning the werewolf. Her red eyes challenged her back. Her infamous smirk still got under the emissary’s skin.

 

“O how sweet. You love your big brother.” She was rewarded with Marin’s vengeful eyes. “Miss me Marin?’ Kali touched the trunk of her car. A claw scraping loudly against it.

 

Marin had to fight the impulse to bash her head against it.

 

“You are going to have to do better than that to get my attention Kali.” Marin grew bored.

 

“Now is that the right way to talk to your old friend?” Her condescending tone bit. “You were my emissary after all. That’s why I haven’t killed you yet.” She approached her slowly.

 

Marin did not flinch, she only began to meet her halfway. Telekinesis was not her only talent.

 

“Well isn’t that kind of you.” She bit back. “If you’re going to kill me. Do it now because I’m going to end up doing it to you.” Kali laughed at her idle threat.

 

“Well someone’s cocky. Or is it the bitterness.” Kalia smirked. “Look I blinded your Alpha. Get over it. It’s collateral damage after all.” She heard the emissary’s heart rate race. He was still her weakness.

 

What was it about this human love that made werewolves so weak? Deucalion. Corinne. but she would keep using it against them.

 

“I’m going to ask you a question and you are going to answer it. What do you want?” Marin bald her fist.

 

“I told you I just wanted to come and check up on my friend. “

 

“I’m overwhelmed by the gesture.” She waited.

 

“I can’t believe you are putting your faith in those little kids and their parents. Corrine isn’t who she used to be. You know it, I know it. And it’s going to be her downfall. Peter is getting more powerful.”

 

“So that’s what you do, you leave Deucalion’s pack to go to Peter’s and you try to kill Deucalion for Peter.”

 

“Well when you put it that way, you make me seem heartless. This isn’t about loyalty Morell, its about survival. Peter killed his family, faked his own death. Left town. Destroyed other towns. Now he’s back to destroy this town and Corinne. No one can beat him.”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“No, I just know how nature works. The weak don’t survive. And there are people you wouldn’t even suspect in town that want to survive. Watch your little pack. This is your last warning. Whatever you are planning, stop.” She disappeared, leaving Marin on edge.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Allison took one last look at Malia before she left her in the bed. The werecoyote was so deep in her sleep, she could not feel the ground shake from Lydia’s scream. Looking at her phone, she read the message from Scott. Apparently, he left a voice message too.

 

She smiled at his warm voice telling her to not go off anywhere by herself. And it wasn’t because she was human or a girl. It was because he cared for her.

 

“I don’t know why this is so shocking now.” She grabbed her bag from Stiles’ room, searching for her special arrows. She looked at the chart posted on the case board that Lydia and him must have created this morning.

 

“you know we have got to break those two up.” Malia stood beside her, staring at their work. It was getting cluttered with victims, locations, her family tree, and people working for HIM.

 

“yeah.” Allison was glad Lydia had found someone to challenge her intellect in a way she couldn’t. Malia watched her tighten the top on the cylinder container.

 

“Theo said that they are trying to search for the kanima.” When she saw his number on her phone, she felt the tug of her lips. When she listened to his voice message, she found herself wanting to hear more.

 

“By themselves.” Allison sighed. “Scott thinks that just because he’s an alpha it makes him invisible but he’s not. He thinks it’s his duty to protect us all. And it’s not. And he’s tracking something he isn’t even aware of.” She exclaimed.

 

“Calm down Als.” Malia said. “You didn’t even let me finish what I was going to say. They need us there to help. You really like him don’t you?”

 

“I just admire the person he is.” She shrugged.

 

“Well, if it’s anything, he likes you too.” She offered. “But I mean, its hard not to like you. Even Lydia. I tried. I mean you two are the epitome of beauty. Plus, you are both badass with you abilities.”

 

“And you aren’t?” Allison asked.

 

“I guess I am pretty bad ass too.” Malia smirked as nudged her, linking their arms together. “Come on. In no time, me and Lydia are going to get you in a dress and heels.

 

“Don’t push it Argent.” The two indulged in the practical conversation before things went back to their new normal.

 

TWTWTWT

 

Stiles followed him around the sheriff station with Lydia in the other room talking to a sketch artist about the old man. He was hoping she didn’t have a headache with all the phones ringing and cops attending to their normal tasks. “you can’t be serious.” Stilinski opened his office for them to go inside.

 

“I am serious. All of this is connecting itself perfectly. Apparently Peter killed his family to take his sister and brother in law’s powers. They were alphas as well. And along the way Marin and Deaton were involved. It’s just the dead bodies that don’t make sense.” He gripped his radio.

 

“The suspect we are searching for is about 5’ 5. Long dark hair. Asian.” He delegated. “She is quick and make sure you guys are together at all times.” He had proved to be listening to Stiles about the shapeshifting reptile.

 

“One of the officers was able to get a witness statement from one of the victims who saw her transform. Are you sure this is the mechanic shop?”

 

“Yes. It’s located on one of the currents. Allison and Malia said an artillery gun club is run underneath it.”

 

“I should know this. Chris should have told me this.” Stilies rubbed his shoulder. “But I know now. It’s the perfect excuse to shut it down for now. Running an illegal business without a license is a legitimate reason that will allow us to protect as many people as we can.” He rubbed his temples.

 

“Dad, you know it won’t work completely.” Stiles raised his hands dramatically. “The man will probably move it somewhere else.”

 

“Son, the bittersweet part of this job is that we can only micromanage so much. People are still out of our control. But it’s a win if Peter doesn’t get his way once.” He showed him the sketch of Kali. “I think this is who Lydia saw in her premonition. It has to be. Henry was spot on. Marin isn’t answering her phone.”

 

“That’s odd. She’s like our own Batman. Batgirl. Batwoman….”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Sorry. Let’s hope so.” He smiled at his son admiring the red head from the other room. “Is it something there?”

 

“Dad. We’re platonic.”

 

“So you two platonically look at each other like that?” He held his hands up. “It’s none of my business, but your mom used to look at me like that platonically too.” He laughed. Both became quiet when she walked inside.

 

“I hope this can help you Sheriff Stilinksi.” She bit her lip.

 

“It can.” He smiled at her. “Just tell me one more thing, is this the woman you saw in your vision?” Lydia nodded adamantly. “So we have a guy using a woman to do his dirty work.”

 

Lydia turned towards the door eerily slow, dropping the sketch. Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair. Not now. Of all places. Her glazed eyes scared them both.

 

“Get everyone inside.” She panicked as Stiles and Stilinski did as she said. She felt hot flames against her skin. Looking at the officers grab their weapons, she walked slowly to the window, placing her hand on it.

 

_Boom_

 

“Lydia!” Stiles **_pulled her to him_** as the windows shattered from the loud explosion silencing everything around them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on the floor with him. “You ok?” He made sure no scrapes were on her face as she nodded.

 

“I’m fine Stiles.” She gripped him tightly. A slight tug of her lips caught him by surprise.

 

“Why are smiling?” He didn’t understand.

 

“Because I knew you could do it.” Her proud eyes bore into his.

 

“Everyone ok?” Stilinski was the first to stand up. They all heard the flames from the bomb. Two police cars were destroyed. Sensing everything was alright, the others stood up. Looking at the dissembled office with glass, papers and everything else on the floor.

 

He all looked at them, all of them were too shocked to realize what Stiles did. They believed the impact from explosion threw her. Good.

 

“Whoever did this was sending another message.” Stilinski went outside. Circling the flames at a safe distance.

 

“Kali.” Stiles said hearing the fire truck approach.

 

TWTWTWTWT

 

Malia never thought she would be in the predicament to actually use everything her mother and father taught her. It was so surreal to be tracking a kanima that brought them to an old abandoned building. Concentrating, she felt it’s presence here. Her hand gripped the handle on the back door.

 

“No.” Theo grabbed her wrist. “We’ve got to lead it to us. If we go in there, we’re practically committing suicide. He looked at Scott for back up, wondering how he became attracted to someone so fierce.

 

“He’s right.” Scott reinforced.

 

“Well then why are we wasting our time tracking it? So we can call the cops and tell them where it’s at? They have no clue how many bullets this thing can deflect or how tough it’s scales are.” Malia had a good point too.

 

“We know ‘Lia. But we can’t just walk in there without a plan. And we aren’t going to use you as bait either.” Allison said.

 

“Why not? I don’t mind.” She was getting overwhelmed.

 

“Malia, are you listening to yourself?” Theo tried to talk some sense to her. “Your parents, Allison’s dad left to save you, us. By going in there you are defeating the purpose. Yes, you’ve been trained. We’ve all been trained but we aren’t ready for this.” She let out an agitated growl. “Screw it.” She entered inside as the three others sighed with frustration.

 

“Malia.” Theo tried to grab her wrist.

 

Allison held her crossbow with her hand on the trigger. She hadn’t done this in a while but her instincts were still there. She lightly walked over the broken wires. Her eyes caught Scott’s telling him to be careful and prepared.

 

Theo treaded closer to Malia. He wished he was like her. Fearless. Being strong enough to push aside petty feelings to help others. She turned around to give him reassuring eyes that they were in this together.

 

“Guys, something is wrong.” Scott smelt the stench of blood in his nostrils. Putting his claws away, the others did the same. “I smell the kanima but it’s not just that. Its’……”

 

“Death.” Malia and Theo said.

 

“I smell it too. But where is the bod……..” Allison moved her flashlight in the corner. Gasping at the sight of the dead kanima. She didn’t know why she was acting like she had never seen anything dead before.

 

“Guys.” Scott bent down, turning it on it’s back. “ Who did this?” Theo pulled out his camera taking numerous pictures.

 

“Why is it that every time we think we get closer, another twist is added to this?” Malia bent down, studying the bullet marks in it’s back. Allison bent down. She rubbed her temples as the others looked at her.

 

She stared at the body hard. “Do you think whoever did this is friend? Or maybe Peter did this to throw us off?”

 

“I don’t know.” Malia smelled the distinct gun powder in the air. “Guys the bullets were removed.”

 

“Are you serious?” Scott sighed. “So there is no way to track it. Seems like a hunter move to me.” They all looked at Allison.

 

“Because it is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Theo heard Allison’s irregular heartbeat. If she didn’t know who did this, then she had an idea. Whoever this was he wanted to thank them himself. No more innocent people had to suffer at it’s hand. The four of them stood over the dead body as it slowly transformed back to its’ human form.

 

And his heart stopped. His hands moved through his hair. His erratic movements made Malia hold him in place. His sad eyes made her want to cry as he gripped her wrists. Maybe he needed to do this more often to get her this close to him. He knew this girl. This sweet girl who shouldn’t have met her fate like this. They all sensed his despair, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Guys, this isn’t right. This doesn’t add up.” Theo bent down, lightly moving her hair from her face. It was sad how they were getting used to seeing dead bodies. “This is. Was. Tracy Chow. She moved away the summer before we went to high school.”

 

“I don’t remember her.” Scott took a closer look. Theo felt the pit of his stomach fall. The Tracy he knew would have never hurt people like this. Never. He felt bad for his dark thoughts. Unless it was something he didn’t know about her life. Maybe if he were a werewolf back then, he would have been able to detect her aura.

 

But this wasn’t the little girl who always used to grip her books tightly as she rushed to class. Or the girl who always had an extra pencil for someone to borrow with a light smile on her face.

 

“She was really sweet, always in her books. She couldn’t do this on her own.” He would bet his life on it.

 

“Not that you know of.” Allison stated. Her people weren’t just known to kill others like this without a reason. She couldn’t believe it. Wouldn’t believe it.

 

“If you are right Theo?” Scott tried to stop an argument from happening. “Then what happened to her to make her turn into this?” He didn’t need to have his senses to see Allison on edge. Malia was the only one who could steady her nerves to call Stilinski.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Stilinski held back a tear at Tracy’s pale face. A young girl who had a promising future. A girl who wanted to be a lawyer like her father. He remembered the man who would work with the police department to help his clients. He couldn’t believe this girl would do this voluntarily. It was hard for him to watch the ambulance put her body in a bag and send it to the coroner’s office.

 

His eyes looked at the teens resting on the couches in his office. When he arrived on the scene, he forced them all in his car. On the way back, they said nothing. Only shared the same defeated frowns. Everything collided in the father’s mind, the explosion. Tracy’s death. The kids couldn’t be apart of this. And he made the mistake of letting them be. If Claudia were here, she’d tell him to stop. What will be will be. But he couldn’t lose Stiles again.

 

_Ring_

 

He smiled at Melissa’s number on his phone. Claudia was working her magic. He stepped to another room out of eyeshot and earshot.

 

“Are you ok? Word just got back about the police station?” Melissa released the breath she was holding. It was times she wished he wasn’t so dedicated to this town. He took care of it more than himself.

 

“Yeah.” He sounded tired. Tired was better than dead. “No. I don’t know Melissa. I feel like I’m running in circles, hoping for the dots to connect but they just don’t. The Kanima……..”

 

“I know. Scott texted me when he couldn’t reach me.” She took a seat in the break room. “When I read it, I nearly screamed. We see dead bodies every day, but I never wanted that to be a regular thing for our kids. This is hard on all of us. ”

 

“Henry and Corinne told me this would happen. But when I looked at Tracy there, it clicked. All I could see were our kids. That death is this close to us. Them. I don’t want them to do this Melissa. And I just…. Are we bad parents for letting them?” He held every tear he had inside. Melissa’s silence scared him.

 

“To the outside world. Maybe we are. But they can keep their opinions to themselves. Because they aren’t facing what we are. We can’t shelter them from this. When an ambulance comes, I pray every time it’s not our boys. But being protective isn’t going to help them. This is what they were born to do. This is their role. And it’s hard for us as parents to watch, because we can only do so much. But we have to trust them.”

 

“Melissa. Trust has nothing…to do with this. I lost my wife. I can’t afford to lose my son.” His voice cracked.

 

“None of us can….”She wished she was there with him. “But we can’t think like that either. I’m coming over there.”

 

“No.”. He didn’t call to worry her. He called because he wanted to hear her voice. To gain every ounce of strength and wisdom from it. “Seriously. I’m fine. And the kids are fine.”

 

“Define fine. Walking over shards of glass and listening to officers bicker over what glass service to use. Or who they think the culprit is even though we know who it is. Plus you need sleep.” She commanded.

 

“I do, but you don’t need to come here ok.”

 

“I will be there in an hour with a meal.” She hung up. His dear friend.

 

Her words always made everything clearer. He took another sip of coffee as he entered his office. The kids were still sleep while he worked around glass shards. The cause of Tracy’s death was heavy artillery. Artillery used by the Argents. But Chris was out of town. And Kate was sadly gone. Gerard was in no condition to kill anything ever again. He looked through his records of the town’s people again. He had to be missing something.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Allison wanted to tell Stilinski what she thought as she watched him talk to the repair men outside his office. But what would happen if she did? Apparently, she was so much into her thoughts she jumped when Scott touched her, running his fingers slowly down her arm to her wrist.

 

“It’s just me.” He whispered in her ear. Could he wake up with her back against his chest every time?

 

This instantaneous connection they had. there was this uncontrollable need to touch her. he ran his hand through her dark chocolate locks, waiting for her to stop him but she never did. If anything, her startled eyes matched his.

 

“I know that Scott, but I….I” She paused as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. How could she make herself say it? If she did, he would no longer look at her the same way. He wasn’t just their alpha. But hers.

 

Scott was so patient. And understanding. The most open minded person she knew. She looked up in his eyes with her fingers intertwined with his. Afraid to speak.

“I might as well just say it.” She sat up carefully. “I think whoever killed Tracy, my grandfather would know. I recognized the technique in killing. It was done the exact way he would do.” She gripped his hand. “My grandfather is severely sick though. So maybe we have another hunter…..”

 

“With a copy cat complex…” Scott interjected. “Or someone who he trained.” She nodded.

 

“I mean what Tracy did was bad, but what if Theo is right? Something could have changed her. And what if Peter influenced her. If he can sneak into Malia’s dreams. Then what else can he do?” Scott spoke his thoughts.

 

“Here in Beacon Hills, laws of nature and physics don’t apply.” She looked at her friends on the other couches.

 

“You’re right. But we need to go visit your grandfather. Hopefully this is just a terrible hunch.” Allison agreed. “Let me tell Stilinski.” Scott said.

 

“No.” She shook her head. “There is no way he is letting us do this without him. I know my grandfather. He won’t talk if the police is around.”

 

“But he will he if there is a werewolf with you?” his sarcasm almost made her smirk.

 

“You are more than just a werewolf Scott McCall.” Her eyes bored into his. They were so deep and rich with emotion. There was so much courage and bravery that fueled them. her. “He will be more than amused when he sees an alpha.” She pleaded.

 

“Ok. But we are telling the others.” He stood up stretching, holding his hand out to her.

 

“What about Stiles? Do you think he will tell him?” She whispered.

 

“No. Trust me Allison. Trust us all.” Scott begged as she finally gave in.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Damn it.” She wanted to throw her phone against the ground. No signal. How else was she going to check up on Malia?

 

“Sorry about the location.” Deaton slowly lead the way. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be a parent in this situation.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Corrine listened carefully for what was about to come. “What is this guy’s name?” Deaton once again did not answer her question. “He smells of werewolf.”

 

“Because he is one.” Deaton annoyed them with his cryptic code. “I haven’t traveled these tunnels in ages.”

 

“So are you just going to keep avoiding these questions?” Chris swore he saw his smirk in the dim lighting.

 

“Perhaps. All will reveal itself in time.”

 

Corrine bared her claws and fangs walking slowly. Henry and Chris were not far behind with their artillery aimed and ready to fire. It felt like they had been walking for days. The tunnels had several turns and coils with jagged edges and cracks down the wall. How could someone have managed to live in a place like this?

 

“It better.” Chris steadied his hand. Dozens of times, him and Gerard had walked these tunnels without running into anything. Whatever was down here was clever enough to evade them.

 

Henry could sense Chris knew them like the back of his hand. The man oddly missed this type of life. The Argents were raised to live and die this way. He was just raised to live and adjust.

 

“Guys.” Deaton held out his hand, standing in front of a wall, with a handle on the wall. Chris put his weapon down, turning it slowly. How could he have missed this before?

 

“It won’t budge.” He used all his strength as Henry tried to help him.

 

“That’s because it needs a werewolf strength or claws persay.” He signaled for Corinne to step forward. This man always talked with a cryptic code. Pressing her claws into the handle, she turned it slowly. Henry placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

They all watched the door slide open.

 

“Deucalion?” Corrine was staring at a ghost. The blind alpha was alive. Kali and Ennis’ original alpha. He survived. But how without them sensing his aura.

 

He stood there, waiting patiently. His hand gripping his glass tightly. Taking off his glasses, his red eyes glowed.

 

“Aww Deaton.” Deucalion sniffed the air. “It took you long enough to find me. I see you have brought some guests with you. One I have encountered before.” He smirked, fixing himself some scotch.

 

“So you can see.” Chris commented. He’d heard legends of this beast from his father.

 

“O just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t see.” The alpha corrected him. “But you can blame this on Corinne and her mate.” He pointed to her.

 

“I’m sorry.” Like that would make up for what they did to him. She remembered laughing when Kali and Ennis told her he was dead. She remembered smelling his blood on their fingertips.

 

“Of course you are. People always are when they’re stabbed in the back.” His rich accent echoed. “Or in my case, the eyes.” He sipped. “So let me guess, you want something from me because you’ve lost the power to find him?” His read their minds.

 

“Yes.” Deaton detected the bitterness in his voice. He held their fate in his hands and he knew it.

Deucalion snickered at them. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

 

“Do you have them then?”

 

“Yes.” Deaton pulled out the jar with the wooden top. Deucalion slowly grabbed the jar, smelling the wood. Putting it to his ear. Hearing it’s essence.

 

“Bark from the Nemeton. Talia’s claws….” He smirked as he placed it on the table.

 

“So you got what you wanted. Where is Peter?” Deaton demanded. Corinne, Henry, and Chris sensed something was deeper between them. They wanted to know more but now was not the time.

 

“Aww patience.” Corrine became frustrated at his light steps around them. She was beginning to feel the old her resurface. Desperate to have her life back.

 

“Can you help us or not. Where is he? Don’t make me ask again.” Her voice dripped with venom. He smirked, pushing the right buttons.

 

“Well there she is, The Desert Wolf. Next time you want the job done, do it yourself.” He remembered Kali and Ennis claws rip through his throat as they left him there to die. The feeling of his life draining from him as their claws pierced his eyes. He was near death until someone saved him.

 

“We want to help.” Deaton kept his voice steady.

 

“No. You want to live. And it doesn’t matter to me anymore who does. I win regardless if you kill him or not.” Corinne growl shattered the glass in his hand.

 

“This is not a game.” Henry threatened. “You might not have anyone you care about involved in this, but we do. And you are going to help us.” He clicked his gun. “I suggest you start talking.”

 

“And if I don’t what will you do?” Deaton knew this was what the Alpha wanted.

 

“this.” Chris aimed his gun.

 

_Boom_

 

The bullet pierced his kneecap. He hissed in pain feeling the wolfsbane course through his veins. Dropping to the ground, Chris sat in front of him.

 

“Do you have any more objections?” His deadly whisper even scared Corrine.

 

“No…….” Deucalion felt the sweat on his forehead, clutching his knee.

 

“We will take the bullet out, if you help us.” Henry aimed his gun. “If not, you will feel another bullet in the other kneecap.”

 

“Okkkkkkkkk.” He hissed. He didn’t think they had it in them.

 

“Then tell me where Peter is.” Corinne threatened with her fangs, approaching him. Before they could blink, her hand gripped his sweaty neck, pinning him against the wall. “I have to save my daughter.” She ignored his silenced gasps.

 

“Okkkkkkkk.”

 

“Corinne. Let him go. Let him go.” Her husband’s command made her drop him to the ground.

 

“You aren’t as powerful as you used to be Corinne.” the alpha finally caught his breath.

 

“And you aren’t either. That is why Peter has to pay. That is if you even know where he’s at.” Their eyes fell on Deaton.

 

“I have an idea, but I’m not for sure.” Corinne and Henry looked at each other with defeat. “This is going to help us find him for sure.” he held up the jar. “Talia’s claws.”

 

“The mind meld ritual.” Deaton said. “I thought you could possibly teach her how to do it.”

 

“I thought I could, but ever since that night. My powers changed.” Deaton’s yell startled them all.

 

All of this to reach a dead end. He was the only alpha he knew personally.

 

“I know someone who can help us.” Deucalion’s voice wavered. The effects from the wolfsbane were taking it’s toll.

 

“Well then, we’ve got another trip ahead of us.” Corrine threw his jacket at him.

 

“And if this one leads to a dead end. The next bullet will end up in your head.” Chris threatened.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Allison stood in front of the nursing home. Her weapons were hidden in her backpack as she stared at the automatic door. Grabbing Scott’s hand, she bit her lip. He had no idea how much this meant to her. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t know why she chose him to tell this too first. It was those soft brown eyes. They were so easy to seek refuge in….

 

“thank you.” she held his hand tighter.

 

“For….” Scott was only being a good friend.

 

“Trusting a girl you’ve only been friends with for three days. I hope I’m wrong.” It had to be him. Kate had sadly passed away last year hunting berzerkers.

 

“Then so do I.” Scott lead them inside to the nurse’s station. She smiled brightly at the “couple.”

 

“How may I help you?”

 

“I’m looking for my grandfather. Gerard Argent. I think you guys changed his room since the last time I came here.” The nurse looked through the patient log as the two stood casually beside each other. For a nursing home, this place was inviting without the foul smells. She smiled at the different residents laughing and watching TV together.

 

Her grandfather had never fit in with this picture. She was surprised he hadn’t tried to kill himself from the simple lifestyle.

 

“he should be in C-10. Down that hall, the third door on the left.” She pointed in the direction. Allison waved, guiding Scott in the direction. It seemed to be something they grew accustomed to, reaching for eachother’s hands.

 

Allison was not prepared for this conversation. They taught her to trust her instincts.

 

“Gerard.” She walked in his room, seeing him in the bed sleep.

 

Scott listened to heartbeat. It was not one of someone weak and dying and coughing up black blood as she described. And he told her.

 

“What does his heartbeat sound like?” She stared at him.

 

“It’s steady.” He informed. She had no time to wonder how he was cured of his ailment. The point was that he was, and he was trying to keep others from knowing. What if he actually killed her?

 

“Good.” She pulled the covers from him. “Wake up Gerard. I know you aren’t sleep.” Her hard eyes did not alarm him. He only sat up slowly, placing his feet on the ground.

 

“Well aren’t you acting like an Argent?” He scoffed, noticing her eyes on him carefully. “Seems your little Alpha is actually competent?”

 

“Look. I’m not here for your ego. Did you do it or do you know who did it?” Her firm tone even scared Scott. He admired her strength from the corner. The older man smirked at her friend. This was a surprise in deed.

 

“Did I do what?” He got up from his bed, opening his blinds. “Today is such a beautiful day.” He opened the window,smelling the air.

 

“Gerard…..”

 

“Did I do what? Wake up and have my nurse feed me cereal for breakfast? In that case, yes I did.” His snarkiness was getting on her nerves.

 

Allison approached him slowly, balding her fists. Ready to strike him. They had taught her well.

 

“How about I play a game of questions with your Alpha? He seems to have never come in contact with anyone like me.” He snickered.

 

“He’s lucky.” Allison scoffed.

 

“If he succeeds then I will answer your question. Depending if I know what you are asking.” He stared the alpha down.

 

“So you are the Alpha round here who didn’t get his power from killing someone?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So you are trying all your best to save this town?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good luck with that kid. Because Peter will get what he wants. And he isn’t going to let some narcissistic do-gooders get between what he wants. So how long has Allison been apart of your pack?”

 

“That’s none of your business.” He was growing impatient.

 

“So are you prepared to do whatever it takes to save your pack?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re a liar.” He spat. “Because sometimes you have to kill in order to protect. Sometimes others don’t deserve their lives.” Allison’s eyes glowed at his words.

 

“So you did kill Tracy. The kanima.”

 

“I never said that. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t.” Scott listened carefully to his breathing. He didn’t. Nor did he know who did. “But I’m glad that it did happen.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Have you ever thought that Tracy was in a dead-end situation. Death was a blessing to her.” Allison knew he was right.. “What Peter is doing to them, abusing them mentally, physically. they lost their souls and they aren’t the same. Or would you prefer her to be trapped in Eichen House?”

 

“How do you know that?” Allison hated how he knew everything about this town.

 

“Because he did it to Talia and her family before he killed them.”

 

“If someone did kill her, that wasn’t anyone’s choice to make.” Scott said.

 

“Well, it’s not your choice to decide to save us all but you are doing it. There are different sides to “good.” I believe they call it the necessary evil. For an Alpha, you’ve got some things to learn. Not everything that doesn’t agree with your moral compass is wrong.” Allison’s stomach churned.

 

“When did it happen? When did you get cured?”

 

“About three months ago. Turns out when all this happened. Your father thought he could use me for his trump card.” He stated. “Now, are you two done?” He put himself into his wheelchair. “I have bingo and I’m not going to miss it. I gave you what you wanted. Good bye.” He left them alone.

 

“that’s my grandfather.”

 

“At least we know he didn’t do it though. Then who? No one in town has that type of skill. No one.” She said.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

Theo woke up to find Malia not sleeping on his shoulder. They had to be severely tired to fall asleep at a police station. Following her scent, he found her leaning against the hood of Stiles’ jeep. She was in deep thought, looking at the sketch of Kali in her hands. How could someone so beautiful cause so much damage? Easily.

 

“you ok?” He bit his lip. “I know you aren’t ok but considering the circumstances.”

 

“To be honest, I don’t even know what the circumstances are anymore. It’s so many things going on. Peter is after my family. And has this woman and God knows who else throughout the town harming others. And to top it off, someone killed the Kanima who turned out to be someone who supposedly didn’t deserve to die. And it makes me question my humanity. When I saw it dead, I thought…good. It can’t hurt anymore. But apparently, Peter is not just tainting my family. That girl had a family too. And my gut tells me he did something to her.” Theo nodded.

 

“you’re right. I can’t imagine what she went through.”

 

“The crazy part about it is that I can’t blame the person who killed her, especially when they didn’t know. I mean…….”She choked on her words. She didn’t want to be ridiculed.

 

““Come on. I’m not like Scott. I’m pragmatic.” It felt good to hear someone who was close, yet able to be objective.

 

“Death seemed inevitable at that moment. I think I was prepared to do it.” She gripped her shorts as her stomach growled.

 

“Come on, I’ll get you something from the vending machine.

 

“I’m a horrible person. My mother once explained to me what it felt like to kill someone. I had asked the morbid question out of nowhere when she was doing the most mundane thing. Folding laundry. She said once you did it, the second time, it felt like breathing. Then after, it seemed to have become a normal part of you.” His eyes still startled her. “How can you do this?”

 

“Do what?” He selected her a bag of chips and a hunny bun.

 

“Listen to me and not be sick to your stomach?”

 

“Because I know that if it lead to it. You wouldn’t have done it. You’re so scared to be who your mother used to be or who your father is. It’s all you can think about. and you need to stop. you aren’t them.”

 

“You’ve been around Scott too long.” She thanked him with her eyes.

 

“That’s true. But Scott has this ability to bring out the best in people. I don’t know how he does it, but it’s annoying as hell.” The two laughed. His hand moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“You should see my wake-up hair. It’s worse than this. O wait, you already have.” The two blushed. He held Stilinski’s door open as they walked back inside. Stiles and Lydia seemed to have snuck out also. Checking their phones, they huffed at the several messaged from their pack.

 

“Do you think her grandfather really did it?” He whispered.

“I don’t know, but I got my own hunch.” Malia shrugged.

 

“And what might that be?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Going to this downtown artillery place. The gunpowder that was so strong, it’s only sold there in town. My dad goes all the time. Maybe we can trace it backwards. What?” Her bluntness made him blush.

 

“Sorry.” This was the guy who she rested her head on thirty minutes earlier. She felt comfortable around him, but as soon as he stared at her, she became nervous. The Kamina and Peter didn’t scare her like him.

 

“No. I’m the one being rude.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Can you just say what you were thinking?”

 

“I was just thinking that if your father has the ability to send you those dreams. Maybe there is a way for you to tap into his.” She shrugged. There was no way she wanted to find out. She was sure his dreams were twice as twisted as the ones he was giving to her.

 

“I still haven’t spoken to my mom. Stilinski told me where they are at. there is barely a signal there. But she’s alive. I feel it. That’s all I need to know to fight.” Theo said nothing, only grabbed her hand.

 

It wasn’t just to give her comfort, but for him as well. It was hard to hide behind his stoic expression, but he had to be strong for his brothers. For her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Melissa wiped the tear from her eyes as she opened the bag for Stiles and Lydia. The two should be used to this now. Another person who couldn’t be saved. More happenings that couldn’t be explained with reason.

 

Lydia remembered Tracy. The two used to help each other with math. The girl was sensitive and slightly withdrawn. She had the sweetest smile when she decided to show it. It wasn’t supposed to be here in a body bag. Stiles lightly rubbed her back as she relaxed a little bit. The best part of being in this pack was that they weren’t going through this alone.

 

“Are you two sure you are up for this?” Melissa asked. “Do I need to check you guys out?”

 

“No.” Stiles said. “The explosion wasn’t that bad. Just a couple of scrapes on my arms.” Lydia frowned. The arms he used to protect her from the attack.

 

“Are you sure Lydia?” Melissa asked.

 

“Yes. I’m fine. I have a feeling we’ve got to get used to cuts and scrapes.” She folded her lips.

 

“So, no one has come to pick up the body?” Stiles frowned.

 

“no.” She said. “turns out a month after her father and her moved, he turned up dead. But I pulled up some of her hospital records, turns out she was having night terrors. That was why her father moved them away. To get a fresh start. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out.” She stated, handing the folder to Lydia.

 

Stiles was definitely impressed when she told him that she was indeed a genius with an IQ so high, he wondered why she wasn’t in college. It was better for her to decipher everything she read rather than him.

 

“Are there any more marks you found on the body?” Melissa lifted her head, showing her the back of her head.

 

“Memory transference I see.” Stiles informed.

 

_Beep, Beep_

 

“Guys, I got to go.” She stared at her beeper.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked.

 

“To order some more anti-venom. A lot is needed to counteract the venom still. I got to push a rush on this order.” She informed. “Be careful and watch out for each other.” She kissed his cheek, giving the redhead a hug.

 

The two stared at Tracy’s body. Touching Stiles’ wrist, she laced their hands together. Just knowing that the other was there was enough to process this.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok Stiles?” She frowned at the scrapes on his arm. He was so protective of he,r he wasn’t protecting himself.

 

“I’m fine Lydia.” She didn’t believe him. “Seriously I am.” She folded her arms, waiting. “Well not fine, but I’m here.” He finally gave in. “I don’t get how my dad does this. distance himself from the hate of criminals, and the disappointment of not being fast enough to solve this.” He squeezed her hand tightly as she turned towards Tracy’s body. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be unloading this on you. I mean, you have enough to think about and I don’t want you to worry about me.” He began to babble.

 

“ _Lydia_ ” It was faint, but she still heard it. Approaching Tracy’s body, she instinctively gripped his hand tighter. Everything seemed to be clearer when he was near her.

 

“Did you hear that….” Lydia asked him.

 

“No.” She folded her lips, tilting her head towards the body again.

 

_“Lydia.” Tracy stood beside her, looking at her dead body. Touching her own cold cheek. So this was the aftermath of death. What it looked like. What it felt like. Hollow. She stared at the banshee with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything I did. I didn’t know.”_

“We forgive you.” Stiles listened to Lydia’s conversation.

 

_“You can’t. Not after what I did to my dad. To everyone in this town. But Peter. He. He. He is doing this to more than me.” She moved her hair to show her the claw marks._

 

“Did he kill you?”

_“No. I don’t know who it was, but it wasn’t him. or Kali. But you’ve got to find the others. You guys have got to find the others.” She let her hand go._

_“_ Tracy wait.” Lydia reached out to her.

“What happened?” Stiles gripped her shoulders, his eyes pulled her back.

 

“Tracy.” Lydia wiped her eyes. “That’s how Peter did it.” Lydia said. “His claws.”

 

“It’s how he was able to control her. Make her his slave. Let me see that file again.” He looked through her records carefully. “what if Peter made her think this was all some terrible dream?” The two were searching each other’s eyes for an answer they didn’t know.

 

“Think about it. She was so shy. He scoped her out. I don’t know how but he did. I mean she was perfect. So easy to believe. And then when the victims lowered their guards she transformed, doing Peter’s will.” Lydia rubbed the bridge of her nose.

 

“All this destruction over a woman and child. We have got to see Peter rot in hell for this.” Stiles said.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia returned the picture to Sheriff Stilinski as the man stood up, embracing her. So much had transpired. Was transpiring and it was unfair how they had been thrown into this. If she were like Stiles or him, them she hadn’t had the time to process it. And she needed to know was that she could trust him while her parents were away.

 

“I’m worried about them too. And I don’t know if that contact held up his bargain.” Stilinski stated.

 

“He did. Because there is no way anyone would want to go against my mother.” Theo smirked at her confidence. “I think I know how to track down whoever did this. There are still secrets in this town that you humans don’t know about.” She bit her lip.

 

“So I know.” He looked at Theo, who made his way to the map. It was just like Stiles’. With the sketch of the old man from Lydia’s premonition. Stilinski put the Kali’s picture back on the board. The small circle of cops assigned to this case were briefed. “I see you are familiar with David Kemper.” She nodded.

 

“But.” Malia looked at the sketch. “If the other dead bodies had a false identity, then he mostly likely does too.”

 

“Bingo. He tried to put up a fight today, but he had to give in and shut it down.” He said as Theo and Malia exchanged a worried glance at the man’s bloodshot eyes.

 

“So do you Stilinski.” Theo led him to his couch. Now it was his time to fall asleep. The man was so tired, he didn’t even put up a fight as they placed a blanket over him.

 

TWTWTWTTWTWTWTWT

 

Scott and Theo volunteered for them to all stay tonight so Stilinski could rest well. Each of the teens had brought more clothes from home to stay. He didn’t mind, because he didn’t want to be by himself either. And it gave him strength knowing they needed him as he needed them. He sat in the corner of the living room determining their next move. Seeing his friends all try to watch this movie, he snuck away to his room.

 

He could only look at his claws. This was his time. Their time. He felt it. They were all meant to be here with him. To be a part of him. It would explain how he could sense their emotions and vice versa. This was more than him being an alpha, but they accepted him as theirs.

 

“Hey, the best part is coming up.” Stiles came in to find his brother broken.

 

“Do you ever wonder why I was chosen to do this? A kid who dealt with divorced parents.” Stiles would never lie.

 

“Don’t forget who had a friend who wields a sarcastic tongue.” The two laughed sadly. “you know I wonder why I was chosen to. My abilities could have skipped a generation but they didn’t. That means that everything happens for a reason. And rather than asking why, we just need to accept it and work with it.” He acknowledged. It was nice to see him be vulnerable with him. Like old times because they didn’t feel like kids anymore.

 

“I just need to stop comparing myself to Peter that’s all.”

 

“That would be the last thing you need to do.” Theo joined them. “Because he’s a homicidal murderer, wheter he does it first hand or second hand. We all feel this pressure to move everything faster, but we can’t. We can only handle one thing at a time.” He said.

 

“So what do we handle?” Malia leaned against the doorframe with Allison and Lydia at her side. They were waiting on him to lead.

 

“right now, we focus on the artillery club. We might can find how the bodies and David are connected and it can lead us to whoever killed Tracy.” His eyes glowed red.

 

“that’s what I’m talking about. Dad will get mad but he’ll be alright. He needs the help.” Stiles slapped his back.

 

“Guys we have to take this seriously.” Theo all looked at them. “Who knows what’s waiting for us.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Lydia unconsciously puckered her lips.

 

“I just feel like we are being watched. Like every move we make.” Scott and Malia agreed.

 

“I don’t care. If someone is watching then, they should know I will try to see if I can talk to Tracy again.” Lydia ignored their worried expressions. “Guys I can do this. If you haven’t noticed, I’m getting pretty good.”

 

‘We know you’re good babe.” Allison said. “We just don’t want you to strain yourself. Or for you to become a target to Peter.”

 

“We all are a target to him. he’s knows each and every one of us.” Malia reminded them.

 

“You guys should have seen her. she was truly remorseful. She couldn’t fight it. Peter was too strong. I didn’t even now my powers could do that.”

 

“Because they are evolving. Just like how some werewolves can actually turn into wolves. Technically nothing can be set in stone when it comes to supernatural abilities.” Stiles rubbed his chin.

 

“It will be different than earlier today. We have a plan.” Scott said.

 

“Hopefully that plan will involve a crossbow?” Allison stated.

 

She rolled the map on the floor as the others surrounded it. Was it weird that she was enjoying this? That she didn’t know what she missing until this moment. Throwing herself in danger. But it didn’t feel like danger because she was fighting for a cause. She blushed when Scott accidently put his hand over hers.

 

“My dad has a map of like every facility in town. Just in case.”

 

“You are really getting into this.” Scott admired her cute blush. He was finding every reason to be near her. And when he talked to them, he wanted to know that she was on his side.

 

“It’s what I was born to do.” The four others stared at them, coughing to bring them back. “O yeah.” Allison bit her lip.

 

“This place has a lot of cameras.” Malia informed as Allison pointed to the room, highlighting it.

 

“alarm system?’ Lydia looked at the intricate schematic.

 

“Without a doubt.” Scott looked a Theo, who was wearing sneaky smirk.

 

“All I need is the control panel. That is first place to go.” Theo looked for it on the diagram. He brightened, circling the location. “Leave that to me. I can re-circuit anything without electrocuting myself.” The girls looked at him. “What, I read too. This is my third year in the engineering program.” Malia shared his smirk.

 

“So we need to get dressed. Wear something dark.” His red eyes glowed.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Who did this?” Peter used his strength, digging his claws in the side of her face. Now she would remember what would happen if she disobeyed him once again. Kali felt the hard impact of the ground, smelling the blood on her claws. His deep growl warned her to not to move. “It won’t happen again, because we are going to send a message. And it starts with death of your old pack.” Kali felt the life of her being sucked away.

 

“I told you to kill that bitch a long time ago. Dispose of her like you did Deucalion. Then Deaton. And you didn’t.” She picked herself up slowly.

 

“Because they are not a threat. Even that damn Sheriff. I belong to you. I always have been. I know what my old pack is capable of. Marin doesn’t even the possess the magic to……..” Peter approached her, pulling her by her hair.

 

“They are an issue. You underestimated them. And I underestimated you. How is it I cannot sense David. He is going to pay like the rest of his friends.” He spat. “You listen to me. You do belong to me. We are not a team. You do as I say. And you carry it out MY WAYYYYYYY.” He growled.

 

“Yes.” He let her hair go. He was so close to getting what he wanted. And he wasn’t going to let them take that from him. He had to remind them where their boundaries were. But first, he had to force Kali to break ties to her past.

 

“You will kill Marin and Deaton.” Peter let it linger in the air. She had to finally prove his loyalty to him once and for all.

 

“Yes.” She finally gave in. He approached her slowly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She was truly beautiful as Corinne was. Smirking, he gently moved his fingers over her open wounds.

 

“When you do this. You will be my equal.” He kissed her as a young boy appeared.

 

“Speak quickly.” Peter ordered the chameleon. Kali had an eye for selecting the unsuspected. This boy still reeked of fear around him.

 

“Your daughter and the others are trying to track down who killed Tracy. They are going to the gun club tonight.” The boy looked at Kali’s marred face. She dared with her eyes to say something. He only gulped, nodding.

 

“Well isn’t that admirable. They really care.” He laughed. He didn’t. She was just another expendable teen. He had many others left.

 

Tonight was the night they died.

 

“The Kanima.” Peter corrected him. “You two were not friends. Understand this. I am not your father, Kali is not your mother.” The young boy nodded. “You have done well keeping an eye out on them. Has the banshee figured out the last victim yet?”

 

“No.” He kept his heart steady. It was a skill Tracy had showed him in order to live. ”She is only having flashbacks of the past victims. But even that is not clear either. She is only a novice.”

 

“Good.” Denise, John and Peirce paid with their lives. Now it was time for David. He would find him. “You are dismissed.” He signaled.

 

Peter was wrong. Tracy was his friend. His only friend. And to her, he had a name as well. Corey.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Allison zipped up her black hoodie, glancing at Lydia who was doing the same. She gave her a smile of assurance that everything was going to be fine. Hell was going to break lose tonight. They felt it. Whatever it was that was watching them was going to make sure of that. Scott, Malia and Theo said it felt more like a spirit. It was here one moment, then gone the next. But it was going to be alright because they were there to look out for each other.

 

“It’s ok to be scared Lydia.” Allison hugged her. “Remember, even if you see something, its just a premonition. Nothing is set in stone.” Malia joined them from bathroom. She wished she had Allison’s ability to make everything better with the right statement.

 

“So are we ready for this?” they grabbed each other’s hands. Malia was finally beginning to feel part of this friendship.

 

“Hell no.” Scott peaked his head in the guest room. Even in a simple hoodie, Allison was beautiful. She gave him a small smile as he came inside. “Who is ready to risk losing scholarships for breaking and entering?”

 

“Don’t forget hacking.” Theo inserted, placing his hand on the Alpha’s back. “But it’s all worth it. If we can save everyone.” This was all Scott needed to hear to know that he was apart of this now.

 

Yes. This was how it had to be from now on. Risking the future to save the present.

 

“Come on you guys.” Stiles looked at the time. “Remember we got to train with Marin tomorrow morning.” They all huffed, forgetting with everything going on. “I know. But we got to do it. What’s weird is that she isn’t answering her phone.” He gave them an awkward look when they exchanged glances.

 

“Shocker.” Allison grabbed her crossbow, all heading towards Theo’s truck.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?’ He caught Lydia’s eyes. The pack said nothing as they continued to walk to the truck. “Guys will you hold up? Tell me.”

 

“It’s just that.” Scott didn’t want to go against the woman who did care for his brother. “That….”

 

“Well.” He took his time. “She’s a great emissary, but she gives off this shady vibe.”

 

“So you guys think she’s working for Peter?” They all looked at him with sad eyes. Even Lydia.

 

“We didn’t say that. It’s just that she’s…..” Malia began.

 

“She has ulterior motives. It’s something I can’t shake.” Scott claimed.

 

“Well you are all entitled to your wrong opinion. I know her. she’s not. It’s just in her and Deaton’s nature. You don’t have to trust her, just trust me.” He pleaded with them all.

 

“We do trust you Stiles.” Lydia stated. “But you can’t get mad at us for wanting to protect you and everyone else.” She begged with her eyes for him to listen.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Their orders were simple. It was always like that with Peter. He molded their lives with his claws. Running his hands behind his necks, he became used to the claw marks. He didn’t remember much of his old life. all he knew was that he was a property of Peter’s. Like Corey. Like Tracy.

 

The girl thought someone would save them from this nightmare. And she died with that belief. He wouldn’t be so stupid.

 

“Noah. Noah” Corey touched his arm. This was the place they would be. And he didn’t want to do this. He was different than the rest of them. he had a conscious.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“do you think about Tracy?” Noah looked at the fresh-faced kid. Tracy would kill him if he didn’t look out for him as she did.

 

“Corey I know you miss Tracy. So do I, but she’s dead. And there’s nothing we can do about it.”

 

“How can you say that?” His naivety was sickening at times. He refused to deal with the situation they lived.

 

“Because I want to live. What do you think is going to happen to you if Peter finds out you lied to him? Is your life really worth it?”

 

“they want to find out who did it. So do I. I owe her that much. You too. Peter doesn’t care about her. us. Kali. Just himself. Don’t you want to live again? “ Corey wished his brother would open his eyes.

 

“listen to yourself. You are talking like we have an option. We don’t. we have no one, not even each other. You saw what Peter did to Kali. What he’s doing to us now. He’s becoming stronger. Kali still hasn’t healed yet. Soon, he’ll be able to walk through mountain ash. Soon your little trick won’t be good enough. And I don’t want to be on the losing team.”

 

“please don’t tell him what I did.”

 

“I won’t. But we’ve got to kill them. I don’t want to but it’s just the way it is. And you have to accept it because we can’t beat it. No one can save us. “ He stung his brother with his harsh words but he will be ok.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“do you guys sense anything?” Lydia felt a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. So far, she wasn’t struck by a premonition. As they got out the truck, Malia reminded the two to change their scents.

 

“No, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t here.” Scott used his ears and nose to scope the area. His eyes fell on Allison putting her gloves on. She gripped her crossbow tightly, giving him the nod she was ready.

 

“If someone is here, it’s not Peter.” Malia shared. She wondered if her sperm donor was aware that their connection worked for her too.

 

“Good.” Stiles gripped his bat tighter. Even if his powers were growing, he couldn’t leave it behind.

 

Theo led them to the back entrance. He had memorized the map in no time. If the McCalls hadn’t taken him in, he would have been a con for sure. Staring at the metal lock, he raised his claw to destroy it.

 

“Wait.” Lydia commanded. “The point is to make it look like no one was here.”

 

“On it.” Allison smirked at the lock. Opening her little kit, she crouched down moving the mechanism in the keyhole. Scott couldn’t help but be more attracted to the girl who could protect herself.

 

“Allison I can use my…..” Stiles was shushed by Lydia and Malia. The brunette needed to feel this rush. “Alrighty then.” As Allison worked diligently, Lydia caught his eyes. Somehow they could speak without words perfectly. Right now, it was a mixture of her telling him they would talk about Marin later and to be careful.

 

“Voila.” Allison victoriously said as Scott bumped into her playfully. Her flirtatious alpha was one of a kind.

 

_Beep beep beep_

 

Theo ran to the control pad, removing the main panel. His eyes glowed at the wires and the backup battery.

 

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Malia stood by his side while the others stood still and prayed. Stilinski didn’t need to know about this now.

 

“Watch and learn.” He smirked. It was simple yet sexy at the same time. “Here we go.” He unplugged the wires from the circuit board and terminals.

 

“thank god.” Scott cheered as the beeping stopped. “I didn’t realize it was that easy.”

 

“for this model it is.” Theo offered.

 

“I will never doubt you again. At least about this.” Stiles turned on their flashlights.

 

“Good job Theo.” Malia patted his shoulder, guiding them to the stairway. Allison saw how impressed he was by the werecoyote. She was too.

 

“Don’t praise me yet.” Scott stopped them.

 

“Guys, I know you don’t want to hear this, but we got to split up to cover more ground. No one goes anywhere alone. Promise me.” Scott commanded as they agreed.

 

“Usually, I would tell you hell no, but you’re right.” Lydia folded her lips. She had to trust in herself. She could do this.

 

“Theo and Stiles head to the security room. Lydia and Allison and Malia and I will search the different rooms.”

 

Noah was able to navigate through the dark hallways and vents silently. He kept his eyes on the Banshee and Hunter from afar. Breathing deeply, he summoned a spike from his wrist.

 

“David definitely lives up to his reputation.” Allison admired the beautiful weapons around them. Some of these models hadn’t even been advertised yet. Lydia was in awe herself at the GPS systems, bullets, swords and weaponry displayed in the glass cases.

 

“Remember Lyds, the weapon doesn’t make you powerful. You do that yourself.” She instinctively shot through the open doorframe twice. Something unfamiliar was there. Running in the hallway, she looked around her, seeing nothing.

 

“I sensed it too.” Lydia shook.

 

“Whatever is here, we got to find it.” She left the arrow in the wall as they went back into the room. Lydia warned the others with a group text.

 

“Look what I found.” Lydia led her behind the counter, opening the file cabinet with one and holding the light with the other. “all of these records.” She began to look through it, giving Allison her light. “Apparently, he not only sold to hunters, but emissaries too.” She noticed Deaton, Morrell and Claudia’s name.

 

“Without a doubt.” Allison looked along with her, not liking the frown that appeared.

 

“do you think we were too hard on Stiles tonight? I mean do we really have the right to judge a person that we know nothing about? We really hurt him.” Allison grinned at her sister’s admiration for the emissary.

 

“What? Why are you smiling? This is nothing to smile about.” she closed the folder, not finding anything significant.

 

“Because being a friend means that you have to tell the truth even if it hurts. He’s so close to her that he can’t see it.”

 

“I know its ironic because he can be pessimistic at times about others. Even when it’s not necessary.” Her mind traveled to his protective nature and addiction to flannel.

 

“Lydia.” Allison noticed the blush on her face.

 

“Let’s go check on the others.” Leaving the room, they noticed the open vent. “Come on.” Lydia grabbed her hand.

 

Stiles read Allison’s message. Already his hands shook as he put the phone up. As if this security room wasn’t enough to heighten his stress. There were so many monitors displayed for them to spot whatever was here. And if Peter or Kali trained them, it wasn’t going to go down easily.

 

“Dude, calm down.” Theo was surprised the older man used up to date technology like this. Each room had a hidden camera inside. Yet there were obvious blind spots. He wasn’t able to spot whoever Allison shot at, but his ears focused on the air vent in their room. It was an ingenuous method this man created as an escape route.

 

“says the guy who has hair growing from his face and razor sharp claws.” He began to breath slowly. “how long does it take to download all of this.” Theo placed the jump drive in the port.

 

“about 10 minutes.” Theo looked carefully at the video. “Look your powers are selective because you let them be. Like Deaton said. Find your median. When do they work best?” He walked to another computer, bypassing the code.

 

Once he said it, his brother was going to make some crude comment about it. But he needed to talk about it.

 

“when Lydia is around or when I think about my mom.”

 

“so think about them.” Theo worked diligently. “and no I won’t tell Lydia you like her if you don’t tell Malia I like her. So let’s get back to this. Help me search for whatever is here. You can do this Stiles. You always find the angle. There are so many screen shots it’s hard to focus.” Stiles smirked gripping his shoulder. They were an odd couple, but they worked.

 

“Did you see that?” Theo looked careful at the middle screen. “something opaque.” Stiles squinted his eyes. It was almost not there.

 

“It’s headed towards Scott and Malia.” Stiles texted them, moving to the other computer. “So David has paper and computer records. Thank God.” He put his jump drive inside. They didn’t have time to search through it all.

 

Scott and Malia opened various wooden cabinets in the back room. This man didn’t just sell weapons, but rare plants and objects. Malia stared at the different talons, feathers, and furs displayed. Her eyes picked up a jar of light blue talons.

 

“What are those?” Scott asked her.

 

Corey wished he was like Noah and Tracy, but he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. he stood against the wall as he listened to their conversation.

 

“Garuda talons. What my mother used to try to killed Peter.” She placed them in her pocket. Now she was going to add another charge of burglary if they got caught.

 

Scott kept his stoic expression. He was trying to keep their humanity in tact.

 

“Malia. There is always another solution. We just have to find it. And you have to trust us too.” The two turned their heads towards the invisible aura.

 

Corey swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw their sharp fangs and claws. Noah was right. If this wasn’t done, he would have to answer to Peter. Even though he was living in hell, he didn’t want to die.

 

“Malia, it’s coming towards us.” If they had been human he wouldn’t have sensed it.

 

Scott growled loudly at the figure. Forcing it to fall on the ground. Crawling to the dark corner of the room, appearing in it’s human form.

 

“A chameleon.” Scott and Malia stood over it, as he lost control of his senses. Revealing it’s scent.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” He held himself, afraid to move from the their glowing eyes. The two only stared at each other. So this is the aura they’ve been sensing.

 

“You.” Malia pulled him up by jacket collar, holding him up in mid air. “So you’re the one that’s been stalking us. Telling Peter everything right? And don’t you dare lie to me or I swear I will rip you’re your throat out.” She held her hand out ready too. The boy didn’t know she was bluffing.

 

“Better start talking now.” Scott reinforced. “clearly you can’t be the only one here.” The kid only shook his head. No older than fourteen, he was close to peeing his pants.

 

“there is one more. A berserker.” He stuttered. This was Peter’s daughter for sure. She gave him the same cold stare that sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Tell us about the victims. Why is Peter killing them?” The alpha commanded. His deep voice made him stutter more.

 

“I don’t know.” Malia raised her claw. “Seriously, I. I. I. don’t know. He only gave me and Noah the order to kill you guys.” He started crying. Malia grabbed the knife from his hand. Obviously, he had to be more lethal than he appeared. She smelled the truth on him, but that was a skill easily learned.

 

“And why should we believe you?” She dropped him on the floor as Scott grabbed him, placing him in a chair. His red eyes glowed in his gold eyes.

 

“because I didn’t tell him that you found out about David. Nor did I tell him that your parents are looking for Deucalion.” He pleaded.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Malia asked.

 

“I don’t know. All I know is that Peter and her believe he’s dead.”

 

“Yeah to get us on your side. Then you hand us over to Peter.” Scott finished. “We don’t buy your act.” Scott dared for him to move.

 

“You guys seem to be the only ones who care about Tracy and finding out who did this to her.” the two only looked at each other. “That is something I have to know. I need to know. Please. Please.” Scott only grabbed his phone.

 

Allison and Lydia walked slowly down the long, winding hallway. She had never come in contact with a berserker before. If her Aunt couldn’t do it, how could she? But she couldn’t give in to her doubts. They all counted on her.

 

Allison was not a werewolf, but she felt it watching them. She kept her crossbow steady, signaling to Lydia to steady her hands. Noah smirked as he came from the room behind them. Peter would be pleased with their deaths. Summoning his spikes……

 

“ ** _Ahhhhhhhh_**.” Lydia quickly turned around, **_throwing the berserker across the hallway_**. Smiling triumphantly as its’ head hit against the hard ground. Her grandmother was right, her hands were all she needed to create her target. But just that little feat tired her.

 

“Stupid wench.” His hard eyes did not scare them. The two girls stood side by side as Allison fired another arrow, slashing it’s cheek.

 

“don’t move.” The brunette reached for a wolfsbane arrow.

 

“and if I don’t?” the berserker laughed, summoning another spike.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Her voice threatened.

 

Stiles turned towards the door. “That’s Lydia’s scream. And Allison. Finish downloading those files.” He ran as fast as he could. This place was like a maze. All he could focus on was finding her. them.

 

“Lydia get behind me!” Allison was able to shield them with her crossbow as the spikes were thrown harder and faster. Expertly knocking them out of their way with it, She hissed as two cut the side of her leg. She felt the blood slide down her leg.

 

“Als?” Lydia asked.

 

Scott felt the sharp pain in his leg.

 

“You alright?” Malia kept her eyes on the young chameleon. He nodded. Soon the two smelt the blood in the air. Allison’s blood. “go to her.” Malia ordered. “I can handle this one.” She stared him in the eyes.

 

Allison knew that was going to leave a terrible scar. ‘I’m fine.” She did not give into the pain. She needed to make this arrow count.

 

“Is that all you got?” She smirked.

 

“that’s nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you.” He charged as Scott grabbed him from behind throwing him on the ground. The sight of her wound almost made him lose it. Allison gave him a subtle smile as she crouched down to face the berserker.

 

“You are really going to regret what you did to me.” She punched him in the nose, hearing the loud crack. The others made note to never be on the other end it. The berserker’s nose began to bleed.

 

“Guys get back.” Stiles made it to them, catching his breath, **_entrapping it in mountain ash._** “Is Malia still with the chameleon?” Scott nodded. “Tell her to bring it here.”

 

TWTWTWTW

 

He said nothing. Only held her. Resting her chin in the crook of his neck. His hands rubbed her back. Her blood in the air made him angrier towards the berserker. But he did not show it. He only tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. Lightly grazing her cheekbones with his thumbs, she relaxed in his touch. He kissed her forehead. Both blushing at his comforting gesture.

 

“Scott I’m fine.” He grabbed Allison’s hand, taking the pain away from her. he didn’t need to be an alpha to do it. Just being around him took her pain away.

 

“No. you aren’t. Let me take care of you.” He transformed back. “I’m sure this guy has a first aid kit somewhere.”

 

“I’ll go find it.” Lydia volunteered.

 

“Not alone.” Stiles volunteered as Malia came around the corner, holding the unconscious chameleon across her shoulder.

 

“Malia what did you do?” Theo came from the security room, both jumpdrives in his pocket. He took the boy off her shoulder.

 

“Relax, I put him to sleep using a pressure point.” Theo put him on the ground as Allison drug him in the mountain ash, disregarding the pain.

 

“nice trick.” Allison hoped the two could find a first aid kit soon. Scott sat her down. “It doesn’t need stitches. Theo did you get what we needed?” The beta couldn’t believe she got hurt like this and she was still concerned about them.

 

“Yes.” He looked at the two unconscious teens. Malia ripped the bottom half of her shirt.

 

“This can help hopefully until we get you some gauze.” She applied pressure to the wound. The blood was slowing down as Lydia and Stiles came back with the first aid kit, tending to Allison’s wound.

 

“Stiles. Turn them over.” Theo stood over their bodies. They were young just like them. Being used. They probably had families searching for them. and if they didn’t, they had to find another home better than this. He turned the two bodies over, seeing Peter’s claw marks.

 

“That’s what Tracy was trying to tell me.” Lydia stood beside him. “There’s more than them he’s forcing to do this. And we’ve got to find out where he is.” She looked at Scott with urgency.

 

“His name is Corey. The other one is Noah.” Malia placed Allison’s arm around her shoulder helping her up. “I think they really want to help us but they can’t. And I can’t blame him.” Allison agreed as Lydia removed some of the ash.

 

“he can help with his memories.” The alpha placed his claws at the back of the chameleon’s neck.

 

Malia and Allison held onto each other tightly. This was all they needed for their parents to come home. so they could all fight together.

 

Scott growled loudly from frustration. All he could see was black. Nothing was there. How did Peter do it?

 

“do you see anything?” Allison tried to read his blank stare.

 

“no.” he focused harder as Theo placed his claws behind the berserkers neck. He wasn’t as good as Scott at this, but he could still try.

 

“Me neither.” Theo said. “Malia. try. Maybe you will be able to see it because you’re connected to him.” Scott stood up, placing Allison’s arm around him. much to their liking.

 

“Nothing.” She closed her eyes.

 

“He blocked it.” Stiles shook harder. “Deaton told me not that many could do this but he found a way.” His breathing staggered.

 

“how can he do that?” Malia began to panic herself. They were so close. And once again they were dissapointed. She was going to lose everything she loved. Her family. Her friends. Her life. “I hate him.” She punched the wall as Lydia tried to coddle her.

 

“no.” Theo said. “Let her. She needs to.” The banshee nodded. They watched Malia punch until her hands bled. Leaning against the wall, she took a deep breath.

 

“I’m alright.” She finally said. Noah listened carefully to their conversation.

 

“We don’t have a choice but to be.” Allison said. “So what are we going to do with these two? If we leave them here, they go back to Peter. And he will most likely kill them.”

 

“No doubt about that. He will kill them.” Malia said. “We aren’t enough to protect them.”

 

“That’s the nice way for keeping them hostage?” Lydia’s blatant remark stung. “Corey doesn’t want to be apart of this. But Noah wants to live. “

 

“We don’t need anyone to protect us.” Their heads turned at the standing Noah. How could they let their guard down so easily? At the flick of his wrist, the spikes flew toward them, they waited to feel the puncture, but nothing came.

 

“Try a little harder.” Stiles stood in front of them, shielding them. He was surprised himself. He lowered his arms as the darts fell to the ground.

 

Allison took advantage of his failure, shooting the arrow. Watching it pierce his arm. He instantly fell to the floor.

 

“You guys ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Scott looked at them all. “Stiles call your dad.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Stiles, I am going to kick your ass.” Stilinski gripped the steering wheel harder as he sped down the highway. If they were going to do this, they had to be smart. Which meant they had to keep them informed about everything. What else were they hiding?

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Whatever my dad says to us when he gets here, just bare it.” Stiles took a deep breath. They all sat down in the hallway, staring at Noah and Corey. Praying nothing else was coming after them tonight. They were exhausted. No way could they handle Marin tomorrow. Stiles was trying to call her, but she still didn’t answer. That was probably a good thing. If she answered, he didn’t have the energy to lie.

 

Lydia and the girls sat across from the boys. She kissed Allison and Malia on the forehead as they slept on her shoulders. Allison’s bleeding had stopped. And Malia finally calmed down to let her body rest. She caught Stiles’ nervous eyes.

 

She didn’t know when she began to notice everything about him. not just appearance but his mannerisms. How he talked with his hands or how he used sarcasm to make a point or when he became irritated.

 

“Just know he doesn’t mean it.” Scott touched his shoulder, listening to Allison’s steady heartbeat.

 

“I know he doesn’t, but his words hurt still.”

 

“At least he makes the time to yell at you. argue with you. its how you know your important to him. when they say nothing. Do nothing. It means they don’t.” Theo listened to their grumbling stomachs. During this whole day, they all forgot to eat. “how long do you think these two will stay like this?”

 

“No more than an hour left.” Lydia offered. “Allison had a moderate amount on the arrows.” Scott moved to Allison, checking on her bandage. Instinctively, she gripped his arm.

 

“It’s just me.” He rubbed her cheek.

 

“Scott?” Her eyes adjusted to the light, sitting up slowly. She hissed moving her leg. Naturally, she held his hand. Not because he could take the pain away, but because he was Scott.

 

“Didn’t you guys say David has a room with rare plants?” Lydia stood up trying to get the feeling back into her legs.

 

“Yeah.” Malia mumbled.

 

“Come on.” Lydia helped her up. “Lets go see if we can find anything to put on Allison’s wound so it won’t get infected.” Malia and Lydia wished they had a guy to look at them the way Scott looked at Allison. He rested her head on his shoulder while Theo stood up.

 

“there’s a fridge in the security room. I’m going to go see if there’s any food inside.” He was waiting for Stiles to make some sarcastic remark about his actions, but nothing came. Probably because he was hungry too.

 

Lydia and Malia rummaged through the various oils. Blood Flower, California Poppy, Tansy and Korean Mint. None of these would work. Malia smelled Lydia’s frustration.

 

“You two are really close.” She stated the obvious, hints of sadness in them.

 

“Yeah. She always ends up saving my life and for once I would like to save hers. The cuts don’t need stitches but they still look pretty bad.” Malia frowned. Allison and Lydia would be her friend but they would never let her be in “their circle.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Lydia detected, slamming cabinet doors shut.

 

“Nothing. Let’s keep searching.” Malia looked in another cabinet.

 

“You know we can multitask.” The red head took a bottle of liquid wolfsbane. Allison could use this for more of her weapons. Great now she was stealing. They were all delinquents.

 

“I choose not to.” Malia didn’t mean to hurt her feelings but she would seem silly to say that she wanted to be close to them. That she wanted to feel like their sister. “Found something.” She showed her the Yarrow Oil.

 

“Me too.” Lydia showed her the Sweet Fern Oil. “Maybe you can find the truth to tell me while you’re searching.” She sassed.

 

“Lydia are you always this persistent?”

 

“When I want to know something I am. Now tell me what you were thinking about. You aren’t in this alone. And we keep trying to show you that but you still push us away. Just stop. We want to be there for you so let us be.”

 

“I don’t know how Lydia. But for someone who’s a genius. You don’t know anything.”

 

“Then tell me. Do you know how much me and Allison are trying to be your friend? How we are all wanting to protect you?” she shook your head. “Theo is so worried about you. and he…..just stop with the bull.”

 

“fine. I don’t know if I will ever be truly accepted by you guys. I stick out like a sore thumb. I don’t fit at all. And I want to.” Lydia laughed as Malia rushed off.

 

“Wait.” She gripped her wrist. “Listen to what you said. What about our pack makes sense? We have an overly optimistic alpha. His realist beta. A clumsy, hyperactive slash pessimistic emissary. A passionate hunter. A sassy banshee. And a stubborn werecoyote.” She looked at her.

 

“Well when you put it that way.”

 

“Malia, we work well together because we are all so different. And we’re friends. And you might not be close yet, but that will come in time.” Lydia hugged her.

 

Theo looked inside the fridge several yogurts and juices. His eyes widened staring at the insulin. David was a diabetic. Which meant….. Looking in several cabinets, he smiled at the unused needles. David was going to be mad as hell when he came back here.

 

Malia squeezed Lydia’s hand tighter as they walked towards Allison. Why were they so good to her?

 

“Do we have enough bandages and gauze left?” Malia opened the first aid kit.

 

“We can make this stretch.” Scott took the bloodly ones off. Lydia opened the alcohol pads, wiping over her wounds.

 

“This is going to help.” She poured the oil over her wounds, wrapping it effectively. Stiles wished he was as smart as her. and outspoken. And not afraid to feel what he was feeling for her. Why couldn’t he have hugged her like Scott did Allison? Tell her how he needed her to be safe.

 

“You feel alright.” Scott held her closer to him.

 

“Yeah. I’m always good around you.” She held his hand tighter.

 

“Allison. I….”Her heart was beating as fast as his.

 

“I know. We’ll talk about it later.” She promised.

 

Malia turned at the sound of Theo’s footsteps. Lydia was right. Theo was worried about her. She looked at him oddly with the syringes in his hand.

 

“Theo. Do you have something you want to tell us?” Scott ran his hands down Allison’s hair.

 

“Yeah. I got an idea to keep these two unconscious. Did you guys see any wolfsbane back there?” Lydia gave him the bottle. “Stiles or Scott help me find a vein?” He placed the needle in the wolfsbane.

 

“I can.” Stiles volunteered, letting Scott hold Allison.

 

“Guys wait.” Scott said. “We don’t know how much to give them. They already have an ample amount on wolfsbane in their body. We don’t want to harm anymore than Peter.”

 

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Theo waited for the red head to offer some wisdom. She only shook her head as Stiles found Noah’s vein in his neck. She observed to make sure he was doing it correctly.

 

“Make sure there is only a little amount.” The banshee squeezed some posion back in the jar. Scott didn’t like this one bit.

 

“No I don’t.” Scott licked his lips as he watched them inject the needles. Allison touched his arm, moving her hand to his.

 

“it’s all we got. They are both dangerous to us and themselves.” He held her hand.

 

“And its not guaranteed that pinching a pressure point will have the same results.” Malia offered. “Theo did you find any food?”

 

“Yeah. I got so wrapped up in this, I forgot it.” He took the needle out of Noah’s skin.

 

“No big deal. I’ll go get it.” She walked off.

 

“Well someone’s warming up to you.” They snickered at his blush. Why did Stiles have to be so damn annoying?

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

Stilinski said nothing as he saw the two unconscious teens on the ground. Scott was quick to tell him about everything that happened. If only Stiles was as eager. No words could express the several emotions he felt towards them. He ran his hands in his hair as he paced silently. The teens realized where Stiles inherited his nervous habits from. Theo said nothing as he handed him the two jump drives. This would make his job easier, but they were still children in his eyes.

 

“Dad we were only trying to help. You’ve been working yourself ragged…..”

 

“I know that. That doesn’t negate how you did this without telling me or Melissa. We are on your side. Look at what happened to you.” He pointed to Allison’s leg. “Your dad is going to kill me. And he should.”

 

“Sheriff he understands. Trust me.” Scott rubbed her arms.

 

“No Allison. You are his daughter and all he knows is that you got hurt. I am supposed to keep you guys safe until they get back. I can’t believe you six are acting so irrational like this. I would have expected this from you Stiles, but Scott and Theo.” He looked at them with disappointment.

 

“It was my idea. Honest.” Scott looked at his pack, telling them he would take blame for this.

 

“So it was your idea to poison two teens with wolfsbane. What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“No, it was mine.” Stiles battled. No matter what he did, his dad would see him as the clumsy teen who made matters worse.

 

“It was mine.” Theo said.

 

“Us too.” The girls said in unison.

 

“Well isn’t this wonderful? You guys are one united front. But you could have gotten hurt worse. If I had known, I could have at least called Marin to ask her to send someone to help you guys. A berserker is bad enough. And it’s like what I am saying is going in one ear and out the other.”

 

“It’s not.” Stiles licked his lips, trying to keep himself calm down. Lydia rubbed his shoulder, helping him keep his powers in check. “We’re sorry dad. We promise to tell you next time.”

 

“Just like you told me about the police scanner?” Stilinski accused.

 

“Why are you so mad at me? At us?” Stiles wanted him to listen.

 

“because your mom is dead. She’s not coming back. Is that so hard for you to comprehend? This isn’t the same as you three sneaking out to go to some party. This deals with all you guys being buried six feet under.” Stilinski let his stress get the best of him. Why couldn’t they understand that they needed to be safe? They had to be safe.

 

“Dad have you ever once thought about how I would feel if you died. That’s why I have the police scanner. That’s why I do what I do. To protect you.” The son yelled. “But you don’t care.”

 

“I do care. I care about all of you guys.” His eyes fell on Scott and Theo especially.

 

The two wished they had a father like him. Who cared if he showed his love through action rather than words, he was always there. Always reminding them that would never change.

 

“then why don’t you care about your own life? Why don’t you care about leaving me alone?” He felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks.

 

“Because children are expected to bury their parents not the other way around. We want you guys to live. That’s all we want.” He hugged his son.

 

“I’m sorry dad. I’m sorry.” Stiles hugged him harder, letting him go. “We’ll tell you everything from now on.”

 

“Promise me all of you.” He stared them in their eyes. He might not have senses, but he could still detect lies.

 

“We promise.” They echoed.

 

“Allison you have got to get home and let Melissa look at your leg.” She only nodded.

 

“So what are we going to do with them?” Stiles asked.

 

“Eichen house.”

 

“What?” They raised their voices as he threatened with his eyes.

 

“Dad you can’t send them there. Anywhere but there.”

 

“we don’t have any other options. It’s safe since Valack’s passing.”

 

“Do you really believe that?” Malia asked. The place had an infamous reputation in town for humans and the supernatural. One man’s death was not going to make it better.

 

‘Peter nor Kali won’t be able to get to them if I send them there.”

 

“But……” They pleaded.

 

“Guys this is my job, having to choose two of the lesser evils. The sheriff station can’t afford another attack. We can’t keep them there. While they are there, I can connect the dots on these files, figure out who killed Tracy. Thank you for that. There is a silver lining, he doesn’t win tonight.” They could not disagree.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Deleted Scene from Chapter 5. Thank you all for supporting this story.

 

“Wait up Malia.” Theo called behind her. He forgot how much David had in his fridge. And judging by how hungry they all were, they were going to eat every last bite. He didn’t want her to struggle bringing it all back. She smelled of stress and constant fear. They all did, but with her, he felt it more than the others. There was this hollowness that was hard to describe……

 

Malia pulled all the yogurts, granola bars and sunny delights from the fridge. She would have to make multiple trips. And multiple trips meant she would not have be around them as much. It was ironic how she wanted to be close to them, but when she should, she didn’t want to for fear of breaking down even more…..she wiped her tears on her sleeve. But once they fell, they couldn’t be stopped.

 

“I came to give you a hand.” Theo smelled her tears, placing his hand on the small of her back. She only tried to play it off.

 

“Here.” She sniffled, taking some in her hand. The obvious crack in her voice made her keep her back turned. She knew those eyes better than she knew her own. There were times where he didn’t say anything, but she knew what he was thinking. Right now, he wanted to comfort her. She couldn’t deal with that.

 

Theo said nothing, only removed the items from her hand. “Theo. Please. I can’t. Not right now…..”She enjoyed his hand in hers. The rough calluses against her soft skin. Why couldn’t she shake him or his damn eyes? “Please, don’t.” He pulled her towards him.

 

Damn him for knowing her so well. How?

 

“Why not? You need me.” He lightly grazed his thumbs under her eyes. Her nose was red. Her eyes were swollen, but she was searching in his for strength. If only his touch could cure emotional pain.

 

She did need this. His strong arms around her, holding her closely. Her chest against his. His breath on her neck. he had this ability of making her feel safe to be vulnerable.

 

“Right now. We all need this food more.” She attempted to break away from him. Instantly, missing his warmth. Knowing he missed hers too. She saw the desperation in his eyes. And somehow she felt it.

 

“Stop.” His voice was light. Gripping her soft hand, he pulled her back into him. he had never held anyone like this. Nor had he ever trusted himself to truly care for another. Until now.

 

“I wish I was Allison. Her father is gone too, and despite the pain she is feeling. No tears. No nightmares.”

 

“People express pain in different ways. Me, I lashed out on others. Especially Scott. I was adamant on trying to destroy his relationship with Stiles and Aunt Mimi. I would lie on him all the time, tell Aunt Mimi he was being mean to me.”

 

“glad you got out of that phase.” Malia enjoyed his hand in hers.

 

“Me too.” He was rewarded by her faint smile. “Come on.”

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Stiles did not move with Lydia resting on his shoulder. She could probably hear his rapid heartbeat, but it only made her hold onto his arm. Her thin sweater was not enough to keep her warm. Her light shivers made him give her his shirt. Her eyes gave him a soft thank you.

 

“Malia’s crying.” Scott didn’t need to say that because they all knew. It was as if their emotions were mingled together. But as scary as the logic of that sounded, they were comfortable with this.

 

“And there are no words to make this better.” Allison held his hand tighter. “The same hopelessness, numbness and helplessness keeps eating at us. And every time it seems that we don’t have room for it……”

 

“We make room for it.”Malia finished her sentence, sitting on the floor with Theo. Before the two could place the food on the ground, their brothers and sisters grabbed it.

 

Allison didn’t realize how hungry she was until the bitter yogurt hit her tongue. She must have been eating like crazy because their eyes stayed on her. She paused with the spoon in her mouth.

 

“What?” She slowly took it out her mouth as they all laughed. They didn’t realize how much they missed this luxury.

 

Scott was staring at her for a different reason. Not because she ate cute, but it was her right hand she was eating with. The same right hand she punched Noah with.

 

“It’s really rude to stare Scott.” Her response made him blush. “Not that I mind.” Theo rolled his eyes. They were the blueprint for relationship perfection.

 

“sorry, just that. How does your hand feel after you broke Noah’s nose?” Allison didn’t know where this conversation was going, but Stiles did. He did not see any redness or cuts.

 

“Just flex it a couple of times.” Stiles drank, admiring Lydia in his shirt. She was giving him curious eyes too. The hunter did as she was told.

 

“See, it’s fine.” She said aloud as Lydia, Malia, and Theo finally caught on. “What?”

 

“So you are fine after punching a berserker in the nose. In the face in general?” Lydia put down her granola bar. “Their bones are super thick.”

 

“Practically impenetrable. Werewolves can obviously harm them, but humans….” Stiles thought carefully. “Has this happened to you before?”

 

“No.” Allison shook her head. “But this isn’t the first time something weird has happened to us.”

 

“Where is Marin when you need her?” Malia kept eating, her sarcasm got under Stiles’ skin.

 

“Probably somewhere not answering her phone.” Theo gave her a sly grin. The werecoyote nudged him playfully as Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott and Allison held back their snickers. They were all thinking it.

 

“So this is what you two do now? Say smartass shit. Whatever.” Stiles walked to the other side of the hallway.

 

“Stiles. “Lydia called after him. “Can you two please stop throwing it back in his face like that. Malia after everything you’ve been through. Are going through. You shouldn’t be making insensitive jokes about Marin. Despite our doubts in her. she was one his mother’s closet friend. You and Theo don’t have the right to do that.”

 

Malia knew she was right. It was insensitive of her to think he wouldn’t take her seriously. So much for getting close to them. She always did something to push them away.

 

“So we’re expected to overlook a threat?” Theo finished his juice. “Look, how we said it was uncalled for. But he needs to hear it. If it was the other way around, he would do the same to us. That’s a part of being friends. Calling others out on their shit…..”

 

“I’m not saying I don’t disagree, but I….ugh. This is too complicated. Scott…Allison…” She begged for their assistance. Knowing they had no idea what to say themselves.

 

“Lydia. I don’t know what you want us to say.” Scott shrugged. “I get that you care about him. we all do. But Stiles does best with the direct approach.”

 

“I know that. I just don’t want to hurt him.” Lydia folded her lips.

 

“you really like him don’t you?” Allison caught her off guard.

 

“What? No. Can’t I just care about a friend?” she walked off.

 

Malia bit her lip. “Honestly, I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings.”

 

“He knows that.” Scott said. “It’s just rough on all of us now. But it helps us get tough skin for sure.” Malia bit her lip. Theo grabbed her hand again.

 

“We’ll give him time to breathe, then we’ll apologize.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles looked up at her. She was too beautiful for her own good. Even in jeans, he admired her gorgeous legs. This banshee was driving him mentally insane. Since that night, all he could think about was her. How her lips slightly puckered when she was in deep thought. Or her how her green eyes glistened when she had a premonition….

 

“You aren’t going to tell me to go away if I sit down, are you?” He shook his head as she sat down on the floor beside him. Enjoying his shirt too much as he enjoyed seeing her in it.

 

She felt so safe with him. This rushing, tingling sensation would surge through her veins when he was with her. She wanted to give him the same feeling. It was something she couldn’t get from another person.

 

“The one thing I respect about Theo is that he speaks up for himself, despite the consequences. But I don’t. I cant. But I need to face this.” His breathing staggered.

 

“Then face it.” Their shoulders touched. “You won’t face it alone. You have me.” He reached for her hand. Her eyes finding his. Slowly moving his thumb across her knuckles. “You have us.” Quickly moving her hand away, playing with her fingers. There was this awkwardness she allowed to creep back.

 

As many times as she held his hand, now it was a problem.

 

“it’s not even what they said. Already, I’m used to Malia’s snarkiness. I’ve been used to Theo’s bluntness.” He reached for her hand again. It was how he knew he could make it.

 

“then what is it?”

 

“My mom brought out the best in Marin. And when she died. I swore she died with her. and at times, there is something unrecognizable that I see in her eyes. It’s dark, but grief can do that. Look at me. “

 

“Stiles. Your eyes are nothing like Marin’s.” Damnit. Why did she find herself trapped once again. Amber met green. She slowly folded her lips.

 

“Yes, they are. You just bring out the best in me.” It was a whisper. “Even my powers.” He licked his lips.

 

“Stiles….I…..” Lydia trailed a finger across his delicate moles. When did this urge to touch him begin? It was something he felt too and couldn’t fight anymore. For so long, he wondered what her strawberry tresses would feel like in his fingertips.

 

This was too much for her. Caring for someone like this. Someone who she didn’t deserve. She couldn’t let him make that mistake.

 

Her hair was so soft. And he was basking in her soft eyes and puckered lips. Then something changed within her. this panic that he felt inside of her. No…

 

“Lydia. I.” He grabbed her hand.

 

“I should go and check on Allison.” She quickly stood up. Handing him back his shirt, not giving him any time to stop her.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Allison realized that her sister had a hidden sweet side. It was obvious she was concerned about hurting Stiles. About hurting their unconventional family. Slowly, she moved beside her, putting her arm around her. Theo moved beside Scott, watching the unconscious teens. Giving the two space.

 

“Allison you shouldn’t be moving.” Malia chastised.

 

“And since when did you become my mother?” The two grinned. “im fine. This is nothing. I’m more concerned about you.”

 

“I just wish I was a better friend and…not me. how can you keep it together. Is that what being a professional hunter teaches you?”

 

“Yeah. It’s something inside of us that we learn to shut down. turn off. It’s what’s expected of us. To be strong for those who can’t. But it still eats at me. And it’s something I haven’t perfected yet.” She wiped her lone tear.

 

She felt Scott’s worried eyes on her.

 

“Every moment I wake up and I don’t see him. or hear my father yelling at me for something I should or shouldn’t have done. I miss him. and I cant bring myself to think about what would happen if I were to lose him like I did my mother.” Malia heard the hurt in her voice.

 

“to keep myself going, I try to think about what is the first thing I’m going to tell him when he comes back.”

 

“You can tell him you have the strength of a werewolf. I wonder if the same thing is occurring with Lydia and Stiles?”

 

“Most likely. I mean Lydia was able to sense Noah’s presence in the hallway. Even with her training, she still struggled with that.” Allison bit her lip. “I just wish all of this could slow down, so we can breathe.” Lydia joined them.

 

“Tell me about it.” She stared at Stiles from afar. Obviously, not wanting to talk about what happened between them. what she ruined.

 

“I’ll just go.” Malia slowly stood up.

 

“Why?” Lydia and Allison asked together.

 

“Because I thought you wouldn’t want to be around me?” The girls laughed at her. Obviously. Sadly. She hadn’t been close to anyone.

 

“Malia. An argument doesn’t mean we aren’t speaking. Friends disagree all the time. Look at Theo and Stiles.” Lydia held her hand to assure her. “They are the true definition of oil and water, but they would do anything for each other.”

 

“I don’t see how Scott can deal with it. But I guess that’s why he’s our Alpha.” Malia bit her lip. “He’s mature enough to make us realize what’s petty and bring us together.”

 

“Yeah…..” Allison blushed even more. “But why do I get the feeling that I’m going to have to be that median for you two?”

 

“Don’t worry. Unless it’s some big betrayal or stealing a guy. We won’t have any issues that can’t be reconciled.” Lydia stated.

 

“Don’t worry, Scott and Stiles aren’t my type.”

 

“We know.” The three blushed.

 

Lydia folded her lips, wishing there was something could do for them.

 

“We’re going to get through this together guys.” Lydia held their hands.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles sat in his little corner, thinking about his mother. She had always taught him to look for the best in people. Well tried to. He just felt that by not trusting in Marin, it was a slap in her face. He pulled his knees to his chest. Resting his forehead them, he closed his eyes.

 

Theo wished he had a way with words like Scott. His words brought comfort and confidence. But his talent was pushing people to their breaking point with his, intentionally or not.

 

Scott didn’t have to talk to him, his eyes did it for him. And he was right. He had to back off and give him space. But he needed to apologize first.

 

“Do you think we should go apologize for being jerks?” Malia extended her hand to him.

 

“Without a doubt.” He gladly accepted, pulling her with him.

 

Stiles felt their presence before him, but he didn’t look up.

 

“Stiles.” Theo said. “come on. You know I cant stand it when you ignore me like this.” He sat in front of him, Malia followed suit.

 

“Stiles. Please.” the emissary kept his head down. “Alright. I was being an asshole. There I said it. And I’m actually mean it. I’m sorry. Just look at us.”

 

“We both are really sorry.” Malia was trying her best to be sincere. “we could have found a better way to talk about Marin than that. I mean. It’s got to really hard on you.”

 

“Yeah. You two could have.” He looked at them. “But….I know you guys are trying to help…..”

 

“But you need constructive criticism and help not anything to tear you down.” Theo said.

 

“Be careful, you sound like Scott.” The three laughed.

 

“Don’t tell him.” Theo patted his shoulder.

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

How long was it going to take Stilinski to get here? Allison wondered as she rested on Scott’s chest. At this moment, she hoped it would be another 30 minutes. His steady heartbeat was her favorite song and gave her more clarity than anything. Looking up at him, he only held her closer. Smelling the light jasmine in her hair. Why did she have to be so perfect? So strong? So compassionate? So beautiful?

 

“Do you wish we could go back?” He moved her legs over his.

 

“Sometimes.” Allison drew patterns in his shirt. “but then I remember that going back would make us oblivious to this.”

 

“this makes me want to go back. Me in your arms. That way I won’t keep asking myself how long will this last?” She sat up his lap.

 

He paid attention to every detail in this moment. Her even breaths. The little jolts in her heart that matched his. Her hair falling delicately over her shoulders. Those intense eyes and light smile. Her hands ran up his arms, resting on his neck.

 

“Allison, I…..” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“Yes…..”The desperation in her voice. The look in her eyes.

 

“Ummm. i…. What I’m trying…to say is that…..that….Damnit…..”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Allison rubbed his cheek.

 

“Stilinski’s here.” Allison smiled sadly, feeling the same disappointment.


	7. Chapter 7

“I love you.” Henry kissed her forehead. Maybe her dreams were better than their reality. Being forced to trust this blind Alpha who was just as mysterious as Deaton. Grabbing his flashlight and gun, he decided to search these tunnels.

 

Tunnels that he memorized instantly, ones that started in town and led outside of it. He was still debating if they should send Chris back incase something happened to them. With him, Marin and Stilinski alive, there was always a fighting chance.

 

Walking down the tunnels he kept his eyes forward.

 

Deucalion could smell his distrust for him. He watched him carefully as he hid in the shadows. His kneecaps had finally healed. They were persistent indeed.

 

“How long have you been watching me?” Henry surprised Deucalion with the strength of his own senses. He was the Desert Wolf’s husband after all.

 

“Long enough. What do you expect to find?” Deucalion stepped from the darkness of the corner.

 

Henry was an admirable man. A man he could have been in another life. A man he could have been in this life if Peter and Kali hadn’t taken everything from him.

 

Henry kept walking, not entertaining him.

 

“Let me guess. You want to know more about me.” His accent and arrogance were pissing the guest off. The darkness hid his smirk. “What about how I was able to keep my aura hidden from Peter? Have you ever thought about asking?”

 

“Have you ever thought about volunteering?” Henry turned to face him. “Not like you would tell me the truth. And your arrogant enough to think that I can’t detect lies.”

 

“You’re right. You trust Deaton. Shouldn’t that be enough for you to trust me?”

 

“no.” He turned the corner.

 

“What if I told you I was planning to help you all along. I had to test you first.”

 

“Bull, because I have a feeling that when Peter’s gone, you will become our new enemy.”

 

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. But you also have to ask yourself what else is Deaton hiding?”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Kali traced the new wound on her neck. This one would take longer to heal. Two more of theirs taken away from them. and she fell on the receiving end of his claws again. It was a pain she was used too. A pain she would inflict on the confident emissary. The pain Peter would methodically inflict on the teenaged pack. They would be his soon.

 

She watched the emissary from afar get into her car. The woman who used to be her friend. But she didn’t need friends. She needed to live. And to have what Corrine wasn’t strong enough to handle.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Scott poured himself some juice. Last night, they got home around 11. Six hours wasn’t enough sleep for any of them. He was waiting for his adrenaline to kick in. Taking another sip, he thought of Allison. How close he was to kissing her. He heard Theo behind him grabbing a glass himself.

 

“The girls are finally getting up. We got an hour to get there.” Theo grabbed some bagels from the fridge as he placed the large pan on the skillet. “Marin is probably there now, waiting to critique our arrival.” He placed the bacon strips in the hot grease. “She’s probably waiting for your call to tell her when we are leaving the house.”

 

“Probably. Why do you think she hasn’t been answering her phone. going A-Wall. That’s not her.” Scott zipped his hoodie.

 

“Maybe she wanted a break.” Stiles entered the room. He should have known they would bring this back up again. These two never let anything go. Like himself. Yes Marin was shady, but she was still on their side. “Can she for once be human?”

 

“Can you for once act like the old Stiles and see what you don’t want to see.” Theo battled. “If this was another person, one who wasn’t so close. What would you think?” Scott could always count on Theo to talk some sense into him when he couldn’t.

 

Stiles licked his lips, usually by now salt shakers would be moving in mid-air along with silverware. He was learning how to control this slowly but surely. Their pleading faces forced him to look at the reality of the situation. It wasn’t like him to ignore what was staring in his face. But she was so close to his mother……..

 

“Alright. She might be hiding something. But who are we to say what that something is. She’s not working with Peter. Can we all agree to this?” Theo turned over the bacon carefully. He had to focus on something else besides him.

 

“Yes, but how can you not want to know?” Scott asked as the girls stood at the table, clearly overhearing their conversation.

 

“I for one do.” Malia raised her hand, moving towards Theo. Offering a gentle smile as she plugged the toaster up, placing the bagels inside. Closer to him and his biceps. She blushed as his eyes skimmed her bare stomach.

 

“Me too.” Allison agreed. Her eyes glanced over Scott’s lean, muscular body. Lacrosse was really good to him.

 

“Me three.” Lydia added. She kept her eyes on the counter, trying to figure out why the flannel wearing emissary caught her attention. Maybe it was because he actually saw her as a person and not an object. He wasn’t intimidated by intelligence, nor did he envy it. He saw the real her.

 

“Lydia, are you having another premonition?” Allison asked.

 

“No.” Lydia shook her head as she read the sly grins from Malia, Scott, Allison and Theo. “I thought I felt something though.” She shrugged.

 

“Maybe you did.” Malia’s comment earned her Lydia’s threatening eyes. Stiles was oblivious to their conversation. These were times he wished he was socially competent.

 

“Alright.” Stiles continued the previous conversation. They didn’t understand what they were suggesting. Marin had plans on top of plans. It was nearly impossible to figure out what she’s up to.

**Marin: Hope you guys are on your way.**

 

“Speak of the devil.” Theo said over Stiles’ shoulder. “Are we going to tell her about last night.”

 

“No.” Stiles said. “If she knows she’s going to bring it up.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Marin eyed her obstacle course with victorious eyes. Alan would be proud of her. She stared at her phone, saddened he had not returned her calls yet. She could not feel his or the others. But she knew they were ok.. It took her nearly all day to set up and cleverly hide the equipment. Before she knew it, time had passed and there were several calls she had to return. The Stilinskis, in particular, were probably panicking right now. In a hurry, she sent Stilinski a quick text to reassure she was alive.

 

Allison let Scott open her car door for her. She could do this herself, but she did like him being a gentleman. So much was happening around them that they couldn’t slow down and talk about their feelings. Neither could Lydia or Malia if they wanted to. She stretched her legs and arms, as Scott gave her his worried eyes.

 

“I’m fine Scott.” Her hands rested on his chest as his fingers played in her hair. She licked her lips as he did.

 

“I know you’re fine Allison, but I can’t help that I care about you.” The alpha found her haunting eyes.

 

“Me too. But remember, we can’t baby each other. This is what we do now.” She reached for his hand, reveling in the sensation of their fingers touching.

 

Stiles looked at the all american couple while leaning against Theo’s truck. The two were meant for each other. As he wished Lydia was meant for him. Her strawberry blonde hair was placed in a tight ponytail as she stretched. For once he was attracted to a girl who didn’t see him as strange. Weird maybe, but not strange. And she was…perfect. With her beauty, intellect, wit and sass.

 

“You could just tell her you know?” Malia stood beside him.

 

“and ruin a perfectly good friendship or acquaintanceship ?” Stiles noted the werecoyote’s eyes on Theo. “Why don’t you take your own advice with Theo?”

 

She shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “Because no matter what, I cant have what Allison and Scott have. Those two make you believe everyone has a chance at that. I don’t. I’m afraid I’ll end up like my mom ya know. To actually find someone to grow with and have it be snatched away.”

 

Theo was notorious for eavesdropping when he shouldn’t be. He frowned at her words. They were even more alike than he thought. If his mom didn’t want him, why would the gorgeous, strong willed werecoyote?

 

“What are they talking about?” Lydia caught Stiles’ saddened eyes. “Tell me what they are saying.” She begged Theo.

 

He reminded her so much of the boys she used to be attracted too. She was so glad that she was over that phase. Now she wanted dependable, resilient, kind, sarcastic.

 

“Can’t do that.” Theo shrugged. “It’s a private conversation between the two.” Her serious face made him regret his actions.

 

“Just because I can’t tell you doesn’t mean that I can’t let you guess.” Lydia fought the urge to slap him.

 

“Nevermind.” Lydia kicked the ground.

 

“Come on guys.” Marin pointed to her watch. She was definitely dealing with teenagers who thought the very few minutes before 6 meant recess.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Marin stood with her hands behind her back. Her dark eyes stared straight into theirs. She smirked as they stiffened. They were right to be afraid of her. And to take this seriously. She was no ordinary emissary. She was one that had met the devil himself. Raising her hand, she **_brought them closer to her, placing them in a specific order_**.

 

Malia. Scott. Lydia. Allison. Stiles. Theo.

 

This would help them to focus on the task at hand and not whatever each were talking about earlier. But there was still this underline tension between them. A tension that could affect their performance today.

 

“What I saw just earlier. Peter doesn’t need to see. You have got to train your minds and bodies to not give off those chemo signals of uncertainty and fear. I can see it on your faces. You guys have been trained physically, but not as much mentally. Malia that’s the reason he can get into your dreams because he needs to be blocked from your mind.” She advised, her eyes on Allison gripping her bow tightly.

 

The huntress was ready to exceed her limitations. Just like her mother and aunt. They would be proud of her.

 

“How?”

 

“I’m not ready to put you guys through that danger yet.” They let out an agitated sigh. It only raised their suspicions about her.

 

“I bet you’re not?” The werecoyote became frustrated.

 

“Excuse me?” She kept her powers in check as they paused at her dark eyes. Afraid to speak. “If anyone has something to say. Speak now.”

 

Theo might as well.

 

“How do you know all of this? And why are you still keeping secrets from us?” His tone was light.

 

“Because I’ve crossed paths with him. I’ve seen what he can do.” Scott, Malia, and Theo could not smell her fear, but her eyes made them all quiver. If she was this scared, then they should be. “And I’m desperate to get my life back.” She frowned at the all of her missed opportunities to start a family. She fought back her tears.

 

“What else do you know?” Scott’s red eyes demanded.

 

“I know that I can help you all, despite you all not trusting me.” They exchanged a guilty look between them. “The woman who spent all day working on this for you guys because I believe in you. the woman who is being threatened by Kali and Peter herself. I’m not the enemy. Stop treating me like I am.” Her steady tone scared them all. She shook her head at Stiles, disappointed.

 

“It’s ok. It’s expected. Plus I don’t have the friendliest personality.” She took a deep breath. She had been called worse.

 

Theo still didn’t know if she could be trusted. But to be fair, he didn’t trust anyone outside of his pack members, Stilinski and Melissa.

 

“Lydia.” The banshee held her breath. “Practice targeting your voice. Don’t strain your muscles. Relax, trust your instincts. Stiles focus your mind. This is not the time to make jokes.”

 

“Alright.” He tied his shoe.

 

“Allison, remember to keep count of your arrows. Scott, Theo, and Malia, you might have super heightened senses but everyone has a weakness. Find ways to overcome them. Remember Scott as their leader, you are to lead. I will be keeping an eye out on you guys.”

 

“Can we just start?”Malia didn’t mean to sound rude, but she her nerves were getting the best of her. She was so used to training with her parents. Now she was going to have to learn how to train with a new group of people.

 

“Please?” Allison interjected. She was so excited while the others looked at her like she’d lost her mind.

 

“When you start this course, you are not children anymore. You have got to think. Observe the patterns. If you don’t pay attention and trust each other, someone could get hurt. Learn each other’s strengths and weakness. What the other lacks, you’ve got to make up in others ways.” She shook the tin can in her hand.

 

“That’s a smoke grenade.” Allison stated the obvious.

 

“Correct.” Marin snickered, pulling the cap throwing it on the ground as the smoke clouded the air. She moved out their path, watching from afar. They all coughed, barely being able to see anything, even their own hands.

 

“Guys stand together.” Scott commanded.

 

Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat as they stood with their backs against eachother. Waiting. Hoping Marin wouldn’t push them to a breaking point on their first day. Folding her lips, she kept her eyes and ears opened. Instinctively, she grabbed Stiles’ hand. He said nothing, only pressed his thumb in hers gently.

 

“What other choice do we have.” Malia listened carefully. The fog was too thick and its smell was clouding her judgment. Then she realized that was the point.

 

“Is that the glass half full or half empty?” Stiles’ nerves spoke for him. he was going to be the next person to get hurt for sure.

 

“Guys!” Scott commanded, getting the two back on track. Standing still, each focused on the silence.

 

The emissary folded her arms waiting patiently. She controlled their fates with one button in her hand.

 

**_Shoop_ **

 

Their eyes widened at the sharp arrowheads targeted at them. Fast. Flying. Stiles shook at their various directions. He couldn’t stop them. No matter how hard he tried. He stood still as one headed towards him.

 

“get down.” Scott pulled him to the ground. His powers were once again selective.

 

“relax.” Scott comforted him.

 

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat as his hands pressed against the hard ground. His eyes caught Scott’s, searching for strength. The arrows were attacking at a moderate speed.

 

The alpha stood up slowly, catching one in his hand, throwing it down. He was surprised the emissary didn’t lace them wolfsbane. His eyes darted to the mechanisms high in the trees. Allison deflected several arrows, protecting them the best she could.

 

“I’m going to try to take one down.” Scott felt the sting of the arrow slice in his arm.

 

“The arrows are coming from six different locations.” Theo’s informed. His gold eyes took a closer look at each tree.

 

“Got it.” Scott ran for one tree as he was thrown on the ground. The impact made him bite his lip, tasting blood. “Crap.”

 

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy did you?” Marin yelled at the mountain ash circle she secured around them discreetly.

 

“You ok?” Theo asked.

 

“Yeah.” The beta and emissary ran to him, dodging as many arrows as they could, pulling him back towards them.

 

“Each is set at different speed it seems.” Malia slowly stood up as the fog began to clear, catching as many arrows as she could. Marin was too smart for her own good. “Not that it makes a difference because they are all coming at least a minute apart.”

 

“Stiles focus, try to move the ash so we can climb and disassemble three of the them.” Scott instructed while Allison, Theo and Malia blocked as many arrows as they could.

 

“that’s not going to work anyway.” Marin increased the speed of the arrows.

 

“O my god.” Stiles yelled, frustrated at himself.

 

“We know someone with a good aim to take one out.” They stared at Allison with her infamous smirk.

 

“Already on it. You shield me and point in a direction of one of the boxes.” Scott pointed as she collected herself. Her family’s mantra was what helped her the most. Taking a deep breath, she aimed her metal arrowhead and shot. “Damn.”

 

“It’s not strong enough to pierce it.” Lydia said as Malia, Scott and Theo used their speed and agility to catch the numerous arrows coming in their direction. Their movements were in sync.

 

“I know.” Allison kicked the ground. “How the hell can we do this? Marin is probably laughing her head off.”

 

“not completely.” The emissary yelled. “Figure it out.”

 

He. Could. Do. This. It was Stiles’ turn to carry his weight. If he could do it last night, he could do it again.

 

“I can try to shield us.” He licked his lips, moving beside Scott. He held his hands up. He thought of his mother. The strength she bestowed on him. her beautiful smile and warms hugs. His feet planted firmly, his eyes forward. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.  “cum es per infernum, verumtamen.” Lydia’s eyes glowed at his words. The others didnt know what it meant, but she did.

 

They cringed with closed eyes. Why wasn’t Marin stopping this. Didn’t she know this was too much too soon?

 

“We’re alive.” Malia was the first to open her eyes. Padding herself, not feeling any arrows through her. Her head turned towards Marin thinking she took over, but she stood from afar with a genuine smile on her face. It was the most emotion she had seen from her. Maybe she was on their side.

 

“We are.” Scott and the others opened their eyes at the arrows bouncing off of them in mid air. “Keep going.” He encouraged.

 

Now it was Lydia’s turn.

 

“Stiles? How long can you keep that up?” Lydia folded her lips. Could her voice be powerful enough to shatter them all.

 

“I don’t know.” His hands became tired, feeling the arrows bounce from his opaque shield. “But whatever you’re thinking do it.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you guys.”

 

“You won’t.” Malia covered Allison’s ears while Scott covered Stiles’.

 

“ **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**.” They watched the vibrations move around them, shattering the devices. Throwing them down on the hard ground. Their hurt backs didn’t stop the smiles on their face.

 

“I did it. We did it guys.” She jumped in Allison and Malia’s arms. They hugged her back.

 

“Yes you did.” Marin hid behind her cold eyes once more. “Good job. Scott you commanded well. And each of you helped the best way you could. Good to see you raised your confidence Stiles and its also good to know you have been practicing your Latin.”

 

“What did you say by the way?” Scott placed his hands in his pocket.

 

“when you’re going through hell, keep going.” Lydia answered quietly. “I also know archaic latin as well.”

 

“You’re really smart.” Stiles kept his eyes on the ground.

 

“more is left to do.” Marin noticed their awkward body language.

 

“Bring it on.” Scott said as Stiles huffed with his mouth opened. Damn their endurance.

 

“I need a break. Maybe 1 hour.” The emissary fell on the ground. “Or two.” Allison rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Toughen up.” Allison half teased. “What do you guys think we are up against here?” Scott smirked with pride.

 

Be careful what you wished for. Three hours of training with only three 20 minute breaks were killing them. They all fell hard on the ground as Marin showed them mercy. Their whole bodies hurt from dodging arrows, being thrown across the woods by mountain ash and by Marin. She stood over them proud, but she couldn’t show it.

 

“You’ll get used to it. We will meet every weekend the same time.” She **_handed them each a bottle of water_** as they grabbed it from mid air.

 

Malia sat up slow, wincing softly from the soreness and cut across her cheek.”Can you please tell me how to block Peter? You said that we aren’t kids anymore so please stop treating me like one. I need to know.” She sipped.

 

“You do have a point, but if I were to tell you, you would try to do it. You aren’t ready. You guys are eager to fight him but you also have to have the wisdom to know…..”

 

“That we would lose.” Scott finished.

 

“I don’t mean to hurt your feelings nor discourage you but part of fighting is knowing to not overestimate yourself.” She handed them their lunch.

 

“You actually did this for us?” Allison bit her lip.

 

“All you have to say is thank you. You guys have 30 minutes.”

 

They all saddened when Malia distanced herself from them. Not again. Not after they had worked so hard to prove to her that she didn’t need to be alone. Theo watched her carefully as he sat beside her. Wishing the desire to run his thumb over the wound would subside.

 

She was waiting for him to say something cliché. Like, “everything would be fine.” “Her parents would make it back.” “They would be safe.” But he didn’t. and she was glad for that. At times, less was more. She didn’t need to hear his words. Just him here was enough.

 

“Thank you Theo.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“For what?”

 

“For knowing what I need.”

 

TWTWTWTWT

 

“Tell me what you notice.” Marin **_held her ipad_** midair as they surrounded it. It was hard for them to watch themselves during each obstacle course. Each cringed at their mistakes, mentally beating themselves up. But self-reflection was always needed.

 

“That we aren’t as good as we thought.” Scott spoke for them all.

 

“That comes with time. What else did you notice?” They all exchanged unsure glances. With the serious look on her face, it was something quite obvious.

 

“That our narcissism is undeserved.” Malia listened to Theo’s deep tone. This guy was never afraid to speak the truth at even his own expense.

 

“Correct but what I have to say is going to uplift you. This is a long journey for each of us. And I don’t want you guys to lose sight of who the real enemy is. It’s Peter. Only Peter. It is going to be hard at times to remember that.”

 

“We will.” Scott confirmed. “And we’re so……”

 

“I don’t need an apology.” She cut him off. “the battle is just starting. An alpha is only as good as his pack and vice versa. You guys draw strength from each other. You’ve found an anchor within each other that I hope is not broken.”

 

“That is metaphorically speaking right?” Allison asked.

 

“Yes and no.” Marin grinned. “An emotional tether is what it’s called. You all share a strong connection. Have you not noticed how each of you can sense what the other feels?”

 

“I just thought it was mere coincidence.” Allison spoke up as the others agreed.

 

“It is more than a coincidence. It’s a supernatural bond that is experienced with every pack.” Scott thought about last night. It was how he sensed Allison was hurt before he smelt her blood. “During this exercise, all of your abilities heightened tremendously.” Allison took in her words. It would explain how she was able to break Noah’s nose.

 

“Peter can use this against us. It’s a gift and a curse.” Malia thought of the man coming for her friends. Panicking as Theo rubbed her back. She instantly relaxed in his touch.

 

“That’s why you have got to tell us how to block Peter.” Stiles tried to persuade her. “If Peter can get into her dreams now. How long will it be before he can access her memories?”

 

“Guys I can’t. I refuse. Not now. Deaton would kill me. And so would your parents. You don’t know what it entails. And don’t go searching.” She ordered.

 

“Ok, I wont.”

 

“Promise me.”

 

“I promise I wont.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia stared at her watch. 3 oclock already. Their whole day was practically gone. Their arms were stiff and tired like their muscles. But that didn’t stop them from driving to the clinic and checking out Deaton’s extensive library. They didn’t care if Marin didn’t want to risk their lives, Malia had to block Peter any means necessary.

 

“Where did he put it?” Stiles searched frantically through the bookcase as the others watched him. Four days had passed and they were finally getting used to each other’s personalities. He was practically throwing books on the ground until he looked at them. “I can’t find it.” He hit himself in the head.

 

“What’s the name of it?” Malia’s desperation got his attention.

 

“It’s a celtic symbol on the front.” Stiles drew the celtic knot on a sheet of paper he found on his desk. Marin was going to kick his ass, but she couldn’t possibly believe he wouldn’t search. It was in his nature to overstep his boundaries.

 

“What does it have in it?” Scott asked.

 

“Ancient rituals of the supernatural. It’s the best bet we got. There’s nothing in mom’s bestiary about it. And it’s written in Latin.” He ran his fingers through his hair. Once again he had failed them. He was tired of being incompetent. Of not being enough. Of being able to do something once and not being able too later….”

 

“Umm, Stiles.” Theo caught his attention. He pointed towards the ceiling as **_books flew midair_**.

 

“sorry.” He slowed his heart.

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” Allison said.

 

“If I could do what you could, doors would be flying off the hinges and cars would be rolling down the streets.” Malia smiled along with them.

 

“You can do that regardless.” Theo nudged her as Stiles **_placed them back of the shelf_**. He thought he was getting better at this. Apparently not. And that scared him. His powers were like a ticking bomb and what if he accidently hurt one of them. Especially Lydia. Her eyes followed him carefully.

 

“When we find this book, I can help you decipher it.” Lydia volunteered. He was starting to shut down. She couldn’t allow that.

 

“Emphasis on when.” Scott began to look through cabinet drawers as they followed suit.

 

“come on Stiles. Think like Deaton.” Malia shoved cabinet drawers back in their place.

 

“Do you know how complicated that sounds and actually is?” Scott shook his head.

 

“Come on guys. We can do this. Remember the best kept secret is hidden in plain sight.” Allison rubbed her chin tapping her foot. They turned this place into a disaster area.

 

_Beep_

 

“Great. It’s probably Marin. She can probably sense our presence here.” Theo raised his hands.

 

“No. It’s dad. He wants to know how training went.” Stiles read the text. “I will talk to him later.” He attempted to put the phone in his pocket as it dropped to the floor underneath the bookshelf. “I’m such a freakin clutz.”

 

“Newsflash.” Theo and Malia said in synchronicity. He ignored them, **_moving the bookshelf from the wall._**

 

“What the hell?” Scott took the words from their mouths, staring at the Celtic symbol drawn on the wall. “Why would he cover this up?”

 

“Don’t know.” Stiles looked carefully at the symbol. “It means the mind, the body and the spirit. Which is ironic because it applies to our situation right now. All three have to be in sync in order for us to reach our precipice.”

 

“You’re even starting to sound like him.” Theo rolled his eyes.

 

Stiles tuned him out. Something made him touch the symbol carefully, tracing it. “This brick is loose.” He pulled it out, smiling at book. Holding it up like a kid who won a prize.

 

“so how long is it going to take to find it?” Malia examined the thick book in his hand.

 

“Maybe a couple of weeks.” Lydia grabbed the book from Stiles’ hands, enjoying their fingers touching for one quick second. “I mean.” She began to flip through the pages. “This book isn’t sectioned by chapters. No table of contents. I can take a couple of days off to work on it, I can easily catch up on my school work.” She volunteered.

 

“Alright then.” Scott said.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Melissa poured Stilinski some chamomile tea. Finally he had taken a break. He smiled graciously, sipping slowly. He came here because he didn’t want to be alone. And she was the only one who made him feel like he wasn’t.

 

“How are those two boys in Eichen? Were you able to find any records on them?” She sat beside him on the sofa. It was nice to see him out of his uniform.

 

“No. I assume they’re orphans. That seems to be his pattern.”He set his mug down, resting his head on her shoulder. She rested her hand on his knee. “And I sent the files the kids got to an expert. Hopefully, something it won’t take him too long. Until then, maybe the kids can enjoy being kids for a little bit longer.”

 

“That’s all a parent wants for their children. To keep hold to their innocence for as long as possible. I will forever wish that for Theo. I remember when we took him in, for the first month, he didn’t unpack. He refused to. His mother had shipped him to so many relatives, it was like a game of tag. Him and Scott would go back at forth.”

 

“I remember. But eventually he settled down and became used to stability.”

 

“But I don’t want our kids to become used to this. But we don’t have a choice in the matter.” She pulled the blanket on them both. “We definitely need the rest.”

 

Stiles watched Lydia start reading the book as they walked up the driveway. He enjoyed watching her nostrils flare with curiosity at each turn of the page. The way the sun hit her hair again……

 

“Hey……” Stiles impulsively **_grabbed the book from her hand._** She held her hand out expecting it back.

 

“No way. We need a break.”

 

“Sorry to break it to you Stilinski but you don’t always know what’s best for me.” Allison bit her lip as her hand found Scott’s. His soft smile made her blush more. Their emissary was going to find out how Lydia loved to argue.

 

“Did I say that?” Theo and Malia rolled their eyes, awkwardly blushing. Moments like this made them realize how emotionally in sync they were. “That’s not what my intention is.”

 

“Well that’s what it’s coming off as.” He ran his hands through his messy hair. Which Lydia hated how it made him more attractive to her.

 

“No that’s how you’re taking it.” He said matter of factly. “You know what? Nevermind. I’m exhausted and I don’t feel like arguing.” That was something he never thought he would ever say. “I was honestly trying to look out for you though.” He walked ahead of her as Allison and Malia gave her a disapproving glance.

 

Scott unlocked the door, walking inside. His eyes fell on his mother and his second father together on the couch. He placed his finger on his mouth as the others stared at them with loving eyes.

 

“They’re so cute.” Allison ran her thumb over his knuckles. His calluses already memorized. He nodded, eyes on her flushed cheeks. Carefully, he raised his finger to graze against her cheek.

 

“Yeah. They are.” Stiles felt a certain sadness in his heart.

 

Maybe his dad had better luck than him. If his father couldn’t be with his mother, he would definitely want him with Melissa. She was his other mother, even before his own died.

 

“You ok Stiles?” Theo asked as Lydia separated herself from them. Allison and Malia followed her to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah.” The boys followed behind them.

 

“I am so tired. Please tell me that we aren’t going to school tomorrow.” Theo said.

 

“O you are going. All of you.” Melissa scared them. The irony of the situation. Each one had enhanced abilities yet they were afraid of this woman’s disapproval and stern eyes. Her mother’s intuition never steered her wrong. “Who knows who else Peter has watching you guys.”

 

“the school is probably safer than here. Peter might not harm you there.” Stilinski eyed the book in Stiles’ hand. Melissa signaled for them to take a seat, already hearing their disapproval.

 

“What Aunt Mimi?” Theo and Scott hated those eyes. She was going to tell them something they didn’t want to hear.

 

“First, before I begin, listen to me.” The Sheriff and three boys nodded slowly. The girls admired how the four of them were so protective of this woman. “I’m going to go check up on Corey and Noah.” The room was silent for a moment.

 

“What?” Scott didn’t mean to raise his voice, but controlled himself at his mother’s eyes. “Marin can do that. I mean she goes there all the time.”

 

“But she’s training you guys and working too. Plus, I’m pretty sure she is trying to find some way to get into contact with Deaton and the others. She is being worn out.” She explained.

 

“And we aren’t?” Theo asked.

 

“I know we are, but I want to be a part of this. I need to be a part of this. I feel so powerless watching you guys and not helping.”

 

“You do help.” Stilinski held her hand.

 

“Not enough. And I’m not asking for your permission. I am going to do this.” Melissa squeezed Stilinksi’s hand. “There are still questions unanswered. Where is Peter? Who killed Tracy? And more I cant even wrap my head around.”

 

“It wasn’t my grandfather for sure.” Allison inserted. The two adults looked at her as she told them the long story.

 

“Well that is one name we can scratch off.” Melissa tried to be optimistic.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

After everything she had lost, she found herself reminiscing to a simpler time. A time where her and Kali were the best of friends. Where her and Deucalion were… it was all irrelevant now. Everything happened for a reason. but knowing that didn’t make this go away.

 

She felt herself breaking, wiping her tears with her hand. There was no place for them. What happened could not be taken back. She had too much faith and trust in Ennis and Kali. Deucalion tried to warn her, but she would not listen. And ultimately, they were the ones who were hurt.

 

She remembered finding him that night. And after that, nothing was the same. Because it was all her fault…….she wouldn’t let that happen again.

 

Placing her iPad on the counter, she felt a presence…………..

 

“You bitch.” Kali growled, shoving her claws in Marin’s neck. Smelling the blood drip from her open wounds. Enjoying her frail body pushed against the fridge. “You’re not as good as you think you are. I’ve been following you this whole time. Training that misfit alpha pack of yours.”

 

It was no time to chastise herself for dropping her guard. Her eyes stayed cold as she looked in Kali’s eyes. She got a kick off from thriving off of other’s pain. Gripping the woman’s wrist. Her eyes turned silver, **_throwing her across the room._** The emissary gasped dropping to the floor.

 

Kali stood up carefully. Approaching her target carefully. “I don’t know how you did it, but you killed Tracy. Do your puppets know that? That they are being trained by a self-righteous murderer.”

 

“Is that what Peter told you?” Her surrounded herself with mountain ash. Both woman held eachother’s stare. Waiting for the others to move.

 

“No. It’s what I know. I tried to warn you, but you kept interfering. First with Tracy. Now with Noah and Corey.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kali rolled her eyes.

 

“You really think you are convincing. That im going to believe you because of the past. We arent on the same side. We never were. Peter is tired of you interfering.” Marin placed her hand on her forehead. The cold sweat made her shiver. Her knees buckled as the alpha snickered.

 

“You bitch.” Marin mustered. She felt the mistletoe rush through her veins.

 

“What are they going to do without you. the sad part about this is that you are going to die like how you lived. In denial. There was no way you could have stopped Peter. You and Deucalion together were never strong enough. And when Deaton gets back. I will kill him. and you can die knowing that Peter will have his way.”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Her body numb. Her eyes glazed. Marin lay on the blood stained floor. The excruciating pain from the gashes in her neck and stomach surged through her body. She was a fool to believe that deep down there was an ounce of the old Kali. The humane side. She was too weak to scream from the pain or use her powers. All she could do was cry. Peter had won. And Kali was right, in her own way she was just as coldblooded as her. and the guilt continued to eat at her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

What did he do? The answer was obvious, being himself. He was a natural repellent to everyone. Including a five foot three, fair skinned girl with strawberry blonde hair. She nearly ran out the house, grabbing Allison and Malia’s hand. He was just trying to help.

 

“Stiles.” Melissa touched his shoulders. The others were attempting to watch tv in the living room while he still sat at the table. Gripping it tightly.  He looked at his other mother sitting beside him.

 

“I can’t do anything right Melissa. No matter how hard I try. I can’t control my powers. I cant be the emissary this pack needs. I can’t be not clumsy.” He wished his mother was there. “I’m nothing like my mother.”

 

Stilinski looked at the two together. Melissa always had a way of making things better with her words and heart. That’s where Scott got it from. Where Theo was learning it from.

 

“I can’t even be a good friend.” She rubbed his messy hair. “I shouldn’t have been so pushy.”

 

“I take it this is about Lydia.” He sighed.

 

“Yes and no. I can’t help but to like her. I’ve tried not to but I can’t stop myself. And she is right to not want to be near me.”

 

“Stiles, you meant well. Sometimes actions get misconstrued. It’s a part of life. any relationship. Friendship and otherwise……”

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just. I wish mom were here. She’d know what to do…..”

 

“Me too. She had an undeniable presence when she walked in the room.” She hugged him.

 

“She could give one look and you knew what she meant. Dad. Even me haven’t mastered that. Probably never will.” The two laughed. “Before she got sick, she would talk to me. Telling me that real love isn’t always love at first sight. That you have to grow as a person in order to accept it fully. Woah. That’s really deep.” Melissa nodded.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not in love with her. but I haven’t even a met a girl yet to even want to start a relationship.”

 

“……until her” She finished.

 

“Yeah.” Her deep breath made him think of his mother. How she would take the time to come up solutions before they were spoken.

 

“Then, you give her space until she’s ready to talk. She will.” Her bright smile told him it would all work out in the end.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia looked outside of Allison’s car window, biting her thumb as Malia reached from the backseat turning up the radio.

 

“I love this song.” The werecoyote did an unconventional dance as Allison copied her at the stoplight. Somehow after a long day of training and a hot shower, they still had energy left.

 

“It’s ok.” Lydia bit her thumb harder.

 

“Lydia, it’s the Chainsmokers, who doesn’t love them?” Allison’s sweet alto voice filled the car. “Take it slow, but it’s not typical…..” Malia joined her.

 

“He already knows that my love is fire.” Their voices were ringing in her ear. Turning down the radio, they sighed at the strawberry blonde.

 

“Can you just tell us what’s wrong, so we can get back to listening to Pandora.” Malia’s tartness earned her a pair of evil eyes. Allison paused the song.

 

“Come on Lyds. Just tell us. We all know you lied when you said you had to get something from the store. It was just to get out of the house. What’s wrong?”

 

“And don’t lie and tell us, it’s the stress of reading that damn book. I know it’s your main priority and thank you for that, but it’s something more.” Malia waited.

 

“Could it be our five foot, eleven emissary?” The banshee shrugged.

 

“Duh….” Malia noted.

 

“No…..yes. I’m just not comfortable feeling what I feel for him.”

 

“that’s because you’re not used to a guy who values who you are more than your beauty.” Allison said. “You’ve gone for guys who matched your status.”

 

“don’t remind me. I’m not like you Allison. Guys usually don’t like me for me. And I’m not like you either Malia. your snarkiness works for you. my sassiness works against me. The minute I show it. Things change. Well. Changed.  And I settled for how they wanted me to be rather than who I am. Stiles is such a great friend, so supportive and I can’t help but want to be around him.”

 

“Then be around him.” Malia advised. “Just like you guys, that night at the Nemeton, I felt something towards you all, like we were meant to find eachother.” They nodded. “but it was something about Theo. He has this ferocity about himself. and he’s not afraid of it.” She thought about his light eyes. “there is this thing that just tugs at me to be near him.” The red head and brunette liked this soft side to her. “And if you tell him that, I swear to God I’m going to…..”

 

“Relax Malia.” Lydia smiled. “It’s nice to see you like this. To actually trust us enough to tell us these things.”

 

“It’s still kind of hard though. I never lie to myself but to actually say it makes things more real. And right now, things can’t get realer.”

 

“Yeah. So many times I want to run away from Scott. I can’t fight and be worried about him. but as soon as I see him. everything changes. And I can’t turn my emotions off. Something I’ve been trained to do. and there is no point of trying to figure out how this all happened. We just accept it.” She reached for Lydia’s hand.

 

“So can we head back now?” Malia asked, staring at the banshee’s dazed eyes. Not again.

 

“Lydia?” Allison waited.

 

“Keep going straight.” Her firm voice scared them.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW   

 

The girls immediately, recognized the black Nissan from this morning. In that second. Everything stopped. She was no longer the enemy. Quickly racing out the car, their hearts dropped. Lydia panicked more at the unlocked door.

 

“Marin!” Allison yelled, following Lydia. Malia searched for some towels at the stench of blood. They swallowed hard at the unconscious emissary on the floor. Allison rested her head in her lap, careful of the blood.

 

“Is she dead yet?” She looked up. Lydia shook her head.

 

“But she’s barely alive either.” She informed. She swore she could hear their hearts pound louder. No. she wasn’t going to lose another person to Peter. Pulling the woman’s shirt up, the deep lacerations on her stomach and neck caused them to pale.

 

“I’ll call Stilinski…..”Lydia reached for her phone.

 

“Nooooooo.” Marin’s faint whisper was almost unheard. “Stilessssss.”

 

“Try not talking.” Malia sat down beside her, pressing the towels against her wounds.

 

“Hang on Marin. We’re sorry. We are so sorry.” Malia grabbed her hand, taking the pain away from her.

 

Stiles couldn’t cry. That’s not what Marin needed. She needed him to take care of this. His fingers shook as he sat in the passenger seat. He couldn’t lose another mother.  

 

“Stiles. Focus.” Theo lowered his voice. He was afraid his brother was going to roll them off the road. “We are almost there.”

 

Scott disregarded the speed limits as he pulled in the driveway.

 

“If need be, I will give her the bite.” Scott promised as they ran inside.

 

 The foul stench of blood. Lydia’s hopeless eyes. Allison and Malia’s tears. They needed her to live.

 

“Marin please don’t leave us.” Lydia cried as Stiles entered the kitchen, staring at her paling body. “What can we do?” He said nothing, feeling the cold sweat on his brow. “Stiles.” Lydia said once again, looking in his eyes. “What can we do?” Her voice brought him back.

 

Running to the basement, he found the jar and bandages.

 

Theo removed his belt, making a tourniquet. Malia helped him as he wrapped it around her small body. Scott grabbed Marin’s other hand. Allison tried to find a little ounce of hope in his eyes. She could not.

 

“Lay her flat.” Stiles rushed back to them, unscrewing the lid, ignoring the odd smell. He placed the brownish paste over her wounds. “Come on Marin.”  Taking a deep breath, he waved his hands over her wounds.

 

“You can do this Stiles.” Scott encouraged as Lydia met his eyes, nodding. Slowly the paste glowed.

 

“I hear a stronger heartbeat.” Scott gripped his brother’s shoulder.

 

After several minutes. Marin gasped for air. They each released the breath they held as their hearts relaxed.

 

“Kali……” She sat up slowly, their scared eyes glistening.

 

“she’s the one who did this to you?” Scott held her shoulders down. “You shouldn’t move, your wounds aren’t completely healed yet.”

 

“You’re barely alive now.” Lydia felt her tears fall. Marin wiped them away with her finger.

 

“I knew you could do it.” Marin looked at Stiles with pride. “Claudia would be so proud. She is proud.” Stiles wiped his tears.

 

“we need to get you to a hospital.” Malia said. “This isn’t time for you to be stubborn.”

 

“No.” her firm tone did not sound like she was at death’s door.

 

“But…...” Scott stated.

 

“if she goes to the hospital? How are we going to keep her safe?” Theo began to clean up the blood around her. “it won’t take long for Peter to find out.”

 

“He can probably sense her life now.” Allison rubbed her arms.

 

“And who knows who he will send to the hospital if you do? Or how many other people he can kill for the hell of it.” Stiles stated.

 

“I can heal. Not as quickly as a werewolf though.” She closed her eyes as her hand hovered over her wounds.

 

“I don’t think you should try any magic yourself.” Lydia advised.

 

“Too late.” She told them. Moment later her silver eyes returned back to their normal brown. “Can you guys sense my aura now?” They shook their heads. Scott reached for his phone, calling Melissa and Stilinski no doubt. “Good. It’s not permanent thought. Just for a couple of hours.”

 

“while they get here you guys are going to tell me what happened last night.” They waited for someone to speak up. “Kali was vengeful because two of theirs were taken away to Eichen House.”

 

“Sure. If you tell us who Deucalion is.” Allison retorted. Immediately, regretting the sad look in her eyes. This woman held so many painful experiences in her life. and she seemed to be reliving every one while Scott told her.

 

“Marin, this whole town is connected to Peter. You can’t keep out little pieces. You have to tell us how you and Deaton are connected to him.” Stiles read her hard eyes.

 

These children didn’t understand how she tried to make herself numb to this. That she was breaking like them too. But they held their determined eyes on her.

 

“An anchor is someone who can heighten your abilities as well as destroy the very essence of who you are.” Her tears fell on her hand. “I was young at the time. Right out of highschool. My powers were not on the same level as they are now. Deaton was training me to take his place. He didn’t want to be apart of the supernatural realm anymore. He wanted to move. Meet someone. Start a family. Deucalion was the alpha of our pack. He was a combination of all three of you boys. Wise, cunning, and underneath it all, sweet. It was me, him, Deaton, Kali and Ennis.”

 

“Peter was always Peter, but not to this degree. We tried to stop him before his powers grew. The plan was supposed to work. Kali and Ennis were to become part of his pack to find his weakness. Destroy him.”

 

“But in the end, they got corrupted to. “ Malia held herself.

 

“It was the night, Peter killed his sister and brother in law. Kali was sent to kill Deucalion. They almost did. And then I found him.”

 

“you saved his life.” Lydia finished. “You loved him. you still love him.” They noticed the glint in her eyes.

 

“No. I loved who he used to be. Now there is this unrecognizable darkness inside of him.” She wiped her eyes. “But I do believe he is helping your parents.”

 

“So you did something to keep Peter from sensing his aura for so long?” Malia wondered. “Is that why I can’t sense my mother’s either.”

 

“Deaton performed this ritual. It took quite a bit of one’s energy back then. Now, it barely phases him. He always had the gift of rituals. Mine was translations and mythology. But I’m almost as good as him.”  Marin watched Stiles lick his lips, opening her hand. “Give it here.” They all pretended to not know what she was talking about. “Do I need to repeat myself again?”

 

How did she always know?

 

“I’m sorry Marin. But taking this book away from me won’t make us stop.” He gripped it in his hand.

 

She saw Claudia in that moment. The selfless woman who could live with nothing just so everyone could have something. Her friend was looking down at her disappointed for her sins. This was all a part of their birthright.

 

“You’re right.” She could not fault them. They all shared the same shocked expression as she finally caved. “I can’t baby you. and I’m insulting your intelligence by doing so.”

 

“So what can we do to help?” Scott asked.

 

She grabbed the book from Stiles’ hand, searching for the page. Unlike Deaton, she had memorized everything in this book. She bit her lip. “I need your help Stiles to do this.” Lydia gave her uncertain eyes.

 

Stiles felt this panic wash over Lydia. “Woah.” He could not react to her pulling him to an empty room, closing the door. As if the Scott, Malia and Theo couldn’t hear her conversation. They were probably going to tell Marin what she said, but she didn’t care.

 

“Since when did they get married?” Malia asked.

 

“I think you all need to ask yourselves that question.” They blushed.

 

“Lydia, we are trying to save lives here.” She placed her hands on her face, pacing. Did he not even know what he was saying? Everything from earlier was forgotten as she continued to find the right words.

 

“Yeah. At your expense. Did you not even hear what she said? Deaton performed it and it nearly drained him. with as much experience as he had back then. You are growing but….. What do you think it will do to you? Could you for once stop being impulsive and think?”

 

“I am thinking. About all of us. This is one little piece in the grand scheme of things. And it is a stepping stone that keeps us having the upper hand. With Corey in Eichen, he can’t know what’s going on.” Lydia did not doubt the accuracy of his statement, but that didn’t make what she said irrelevant.

 

“you don’t get it Stiles.” She was still trying to tiptoe around it.

 

“Then tell me. Because the longer we wait to do this. Kali most likely won’t come back to finish. Peter will. We aren’t ready for that even in his weakened state.”

 

“You have no idea what death feels like. How it felt to lose my grandmother. No. Did you for once just think about how I would feel? What it would feel like to lose you.” She turned her back to him. Afraid she had said the wrong thing. Her Lydia Martin, who could walk up to any guy and whisper what she wanted in their ears, was afraid to actually show a guy how much she cared.

 

“Hey.” He touched her back, slowly turning her around. “You think I don’t know that Lydia. You think I don’t worry about you constantly. How I can’t wait for you to hold my hand so I know I’m not in this alone.” He reached for her hand, lightly massaging it.

 

“But if you do this I could possibly be alone. And it wouldn’t be the same way as losing the others.” The lone tear fell. He wiped it away.

 

“Lydia, my choice will always be for you to live. Always.” He rested their foreheads together.

 

“Stiles. That’s what scares me the most.”

 

TWTWTWT

 

They thought he was helping them because of their threats and the bullet. They couldn’t have been more wrong. Marin was the reason. And he hated Deaton for using his one weakness against him. he sat in the passenger seat as Corinne and Henry held each other. Their love was beautifully sickening.

 

Chris smiled sadly at the couple. If only Victoria were here. But she lived through Allison. He wasn’t there with her, but he knew she was looking out for her. He could always count on her more than Gerard.

 

“So how far are we from this Satomi?” Henry held his phone, praying for a signal as they drove through another set of desolate woods. But nothing. This was far from Beacon Hills.

 

“Not that much longer. Possibly another day.” Deucalion kept his eyes forward.

 

“I’ve heard stories of her. but never have met her.”

 

“That’s because Peter was hurt before he got to her.” Deucalion stated. “Before he could kill her, Peter turned on Ennis and you. and we know the rest of this story.” He hadn’t lost his crude sense of humor.

 

“So how long will it be before he turns on Kali?” Deaton gripped the steering wheel tightly at Chris’s question.

 

“That is something no one can answer.” The emissary said.

 

“Well are you sure Peter can’t sense us? You’re the most powerful emissary I know, but I can feel Peter’s powers growing. What if the ritual wasn’t powerful enough?”

 

“Have some faith Corinne.” Chris said.

 

“Trust me. It worked.” Deaton spoke.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia waited for them to speak their minds. It wasn’t a good plan, it was more so another hunch. But they had to search every crevice to find as many clues as they could. Despite the emotional pain she was enduring from Peter, she needed to use this connection against him.

 

“I don’t like it.” Theo said. She could protect herself and easily kick his ass. But who was he to want to see the girl he had feelings hurt herself more. Especially when he couldn’t take it away.

 

“Well your opinion is kind of biased.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Whatever.” Theo walked in the other room, helping Stiles, Lydia and Marin find everything they needed for the ritual. She didn’t mean to hurt him.

 

“It’s not him being biased Malia. and if it is so what? He doesn’t want you get hurt.” Scott said. “none of us do.”

 

“But we all are going to be hurt. One way or another. It’s inevitable in this. Everything is at stake. And I’m not running away from it.” Allison listened to the two debate for minutes. Rubbing her temples, she took a deep breath. It was a good idea.

 

“Have you ever been inside the Hale Manor before?” She asked.

 

“you mean, what’s left of it? No. But when my mother told me about Peter. I would always find myself walking to it. afraid. Afraid to get closer. Now I’m not. “

 

“I still don’t like it.” Scott said.

 

“Well I’m not asking for your permission, father.” Theo listened from afar, coming back into the room.

 

“Fine then.” He leaned against the doorframe, throwing his keys to Malia which she easily caught. “You guys coming?”

 

“Yeah.” Allison said. “Scott stay here. Anything could happen.” Her eyes fell on his lips. Resting her hand on his arm, she took a deep breath. Her lips met his in a tender kiss.

 

It was simple and sweet. But still there. He only nodded, realizing what just happened. It was a reminder that she had someone to come back to.

 

“Guys please be careful.” Lydia hugged them all.

 

“Are you saying that as a banshee?” Theo asked.

 

“I’m saying that as someone who doesn’t want to risk more of her friends face death.”

 

“Lyds. We’ll be fine.” Allison played in her hair.

 

“We’ll be fine too.” Stiles came from the other room. Lydia walked out the room at that remark. Why couldn’t she believe that?

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Melissa looked at Stilinski as she thought long and hard in Marin’s kitchen. The two rushed over before Scott could get off the phone.  They panicked at the remnants of blood on the floor, running to her. Doing their best not to crush her in her arms.

 

“We have to make this as convincing as possible.” Stilinski tried to keep his voice down as Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Marin continued to work in the other room. He watched his son draw a Celtic symbol on the floor.

 

“Umm. Guys. A little peace and quiet would be very…...peaceful.” Stiles yelled as Scott helped Marin lay down in the middle of circle. She was such a perfectionist. She made Stiles redraw the circle until it was near perfection.

 

“Don’t forget the mistletoe.” Lydia read the book carefully, praying this would work out.

 

“Sorry guys.” Stilinski said. It was convenient she did not have any neighbors. The perks of living on the outskirts of town. Outside, he surrounded her house with the yellow crime scene tape.

 

“I have a body. A Jane Doe. I can get it cremated. All I have to do is falsify some records…” She had a feeling every day she was going to risk her job for their safety.

 

“I’m sorry Melissa.” He watched Stiles placed a small dose of liquid mistletoe on Marin’s forehead.

 

“For…..”

 

“Putting you in jeopardy. Claudia is probably cursing me now.”

 

“No, I think she’s happy that we are both at the place where we can laugh at her memory. Where Stiles is following in her legacy. Thank you for not taking that away from him. She made me and Marin promise that when she died, we wouldn’t leave you. And we won’t.” She held his hand.

 

“There’s a safe house not far from here either. She can stay there for how long she needs too.”

 

“Maybe it was blessing in disguise because she can’t argue me down to not help those boy since she can’t.” She closed her eyes.

 

“what are you thinking about?”

 

“It’s sealed with mountain ash to keep the supernatural physically in. what about mentally?” Stilinski held her. He didn’t know himself.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Theo let her drive to show her that he was on her side. And she was in control. Getting out the car, they all took in the rotten, dismantled home. She reached for Theo and Allison’s hand. This place was familiar yet not. They stepped foot on the rickety porch, opening the dingy door.

 

“Too bad for finding something.” She shrugged as she let their hands go. There was absolutely nothing here. Only loose and fallen boards.

 

“Come on. Let’s walk around some more.” Allison gripped her Chinese daggers. Earlier today, there was this presence watching them. But as always, she had a couple of surprises if it decided to show up. “What do you guys think it was that was watching us earlier. It wasn’t just Kali there.”

 

“Whatever it was, it wanted us to know it was watching. It was human. It couldn’t disguise it’s scent. But it didn’t feel like a threat.” Malia was thinking out loud.

 

“We all know it doesn’t mean it’s not.” Allison let out a cynical laugh. “I should stop trying to make sense of my life now.” She took a step on the rickety floor board.

 

“Ahhhhhh.”A shrill scream escaped as she fell through the weak floor. She didn’t see her death like this. She envisioned it saving her friends.

 

“Allison!!!!” Theo and Malia swiftly caught her hands, pulling her up. Letting her catch her breath.

 

“Apparently you are a good luck charm.” Malia gave her a smile as the three of them looked down in the hole. “What in the hell….?” She read their minds.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Scott held Lydia’s hand. Her eyes were glued on Stiles as he stood over Marin’s body. Stilinski held her other hand while Melissa held Scott’s.

 

Their worry trickled through Stiles. He did his best to push it aside. Rubbing his hands, Marin gave him her infamous solid eyes. They glowed silver as his did.

 

“…..Just like we practiced.” She gave him a light smile. He sat down on his knees before her. His hands hovered over her forehead as the mistletoe glowed.

 

“The mistletoe is used to lower her life levels.” Lydia’s light whisper rang in their ears. “Stiles has got to make sure it flows through her whole body at a slow pace.” They heard Scott’s phone vibrate. He ran to the other room.

 

Stiles steadied his heart. Hovering his hands over her forehead, **_guiding the mistletoe_** carefully through her body. He felt this rushing feeling through their bodies…..

****

Lydia held their hands tightly, feeling a simple hiss. “Sorry.” She was getting used to her increased strength. She hadn’t taken a breath since he started. “So far everything is going well.” She gave them hope.

 

But her stomach was in knots, when she saw him quiver.

****

“Yeah.” Scott kept his voice low.

 

“There’s a secret room under the Hale Manor.” Allison informed. “How are things on your end?” Scott looked outside the room to see a weakened Stiles.

 

Marin sat up carefully, blowing out the candles. But Stiles was barely holding on. His skin was pale and clammy, but his hint of a smile let her know he didn’t regret this.

 

“Their going. Look be careful. Call me back when you find something else. “He hung up quickly rushing to his friend’s side. At least it worked. He couldn’t sense anything from Marin.

 

Lydia rushed to his side resting one arm around his neck. He was pale but alive. Using as much strength as he had, he looked up to her, gently smiling. “I told you I could do it.”

 

“Stiles you idiot.” She had never been so happy and scared in her life. Stilinski rested his other arm around his neck. both laying him down on the couch. The father was surprised at the small girl’s strength. She sat beside his, holding his hand.

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

Theo turned his back to Allison as she looked at him oddly. His eyes caught Malia’s.  She only nodded, understanding.

 

“What?” The hunter tucked her dagger tightly in her pocket.

 

“How else are we going to get down there?” She looked at Malia who looked a little bit uncomfortable.

 

“It’s ok.” She assured as Allison got on his back. The two leapt inside, landing flat on their feet. It wasn’t too far for them to jump or climb their way back.

 

They examined the cave they stood in. Their eyes catching the Hale symbol on the stone wall. Malia looked at the intricate triple Triskelion symbol. It was beautiful.

 

Apparently, Theo thought so too. He lightly grazed his finger over it. Their eyes stared at the symbol glowing blue. “Guys. Step back!”

 

Theo warned them feeling the electric jolts run through his body. His yellow eyes dialated. His muscles sore. His gut wrenching scream echoed loudly. Somehow, he was able to remove his hand from the symbol.

 

“Theooo.” Malia and Allison ran to him, catching him. He needed to open his eyes. She wouldn’t breathe until he did. “Wake up.” She grasped his hand, lightly rubbing her thumb across his forehead. “Please Theo.” She begged, hearing his cough.

 

“Let’s not do that again.” He said. Overjoyed by Malia hugging him. He only rubbed her back, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

“ Let’s not.” Allison stood up looking at the symbol. Malia helped Theo up, afraid to let him stand on his own. “It’s definitely been enchanted.” She took a picture of it, sending it to Scott.

 

“So my aunt and uncle were trying to protect something.” Her eyes glowed, still examining it.

 

“apparently.” Theo enjoyed her warmth. He took advantage of her sweet scent and arm wrapping around her waist. “I know this sounds crazy, but you try touching it.”

 

“Yeah Theo. That makes perfect sense. Have her touch it so she can also get herself electrocuted.” Allison bit, deserving Malia’s hard eyes.

 

“just let him explain.” Malia felt him concocting some odd theory in his mind.

 

“I’ve seen Stiles practice this and listened to Deaton. When an object is enchanted, only certain people can touch it.”

 

“So I take it Peter and others can’t touch it. But why do you think I can.”

 

“Because you’re drawn it. You are a Tate, but biologically a Hale. Peter is too, but but I can bet my money that he will get hurt just like me. Just humor me. If you get electrocuted, I will let you kick my ass.”

 

Allison imagined the two starting out fighting but ending up kissing each other. It would be their version of some odd stricken romance novel.

 

“Fine. Can you stand by yourself?” He nodded as Allison helped him.

 

She slowly approached it, resting her hand over the symbol. They gasped as the wall moved itself.

 

“What in the holy hell?” Allison felt like she was in Indiana Jones movie. She was looking for a large crater to appear at any moment.

 

The three walked inside. Allison clutched her daggers as she admired the stone columns in this large room. How long did it take to construct this place?

 

“Guys.” Malia recorded their discovery. They joined her side, staring at the Latin words in front of them.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles was stronger than he thought he was. Marin’s aura was no more, but her eyes still held this darkness to them. He laid down in Scott’s guest bed room. It took an act of Congress to convince his dad to let him stay with his pack. He slowly sat up. His eyes caught Lydia’s who hadn’t left him since this evening. She took it upon herself to help him in the cop car and up Scott’s stairs. She refused to have it any other way.

 

She definitely wasn’t Allison. A girl who could handle a healthy relationship. What made her feel crazy was that her feelings were reciprocated. She could feel it in the way he held her hand. Stared in her eyes. But she didn’t want to mess this up. And she didn’t want to lose him. No matter where she started, she ended back at the same place……

 

_Beep_

 

“Lydia your phone…..”He slowly sat up, earning her chastising eyes. He was in no condition to move anything, but that didnt stop him. His simply, rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at the picture and video with her.

 

“Guys do you see this? This is so freakin awesome.” Scott came in sitting on the bed with them. Grateful Stiles was getting his color back.

 

“Yeah.” Lydia and Stiles watched the video, staring at the Latin written elegantly on the wall.

 

“What does it say?”

 

“ _When you are ready, it is waiting for you_.” Stiles translated it.

 

“Who is this to?” The three laid down on the bed. Another mystery that had to be solved.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Peter was running out of time. He would not make the mistake again and underestimate them. Corinne could not be sensed, but he knew what she was capable of when she was determined. They took too much from him. Never again.

 

Looking at the cells, he stood still. His dark eyes evoking fear in all that stared at him. His fangs stained with blood, he opened the cell beside him. Grabbing the wrist of the startled werejaguar, his claws dug into her skin, throwing her on the ground. She was a fool to move or fight back.

 

Opening two more cells, he grabbed the wendigo and garuda, exerting the same force. He circled them slowly, getting high from the others’ panic watching him.

 

“Do you know what makes an Alpha stronger?” The three knew not to answer, already feeling their end. He paced around them. his hands behind his back. His casual behavior would soon change.

 

“When he kills one of his own.” His claws appeared. “Who’s ready to die first?”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Marin wouldn’t be trapped like some prisoner in this little house outside of town. When he took her here, she told him what he wanted to hear. That she would keep a low cover. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the energy to shapeshift, so going into town wasn’t an option. And using the Nematon was not an option because she would have to drive through town to get to it.

 

She was almost as good as Claudia with this gift. She was grateful to have met her when Peter had left town. She had a smile that could light up a room, and wisdom for years beyond their time.

 

“Claudia, I don’t know what to do. …..” She had to stop herself. That wasn’t a valid excuse for what she did.” And when they find out……I can never make things right.”

 

But that didn’t mean she would stop fighting. If she couldn’t help in town, she could help Deaton. Quickly grabbing her map, she placed it on the little coffee table. Stilinski’s tracking device was not able to give her a specific location but it was enough to point her in the right direction.  She grabbed her phone making a call.

 

“Sup.” Marin rolled her eyes at the young girl’s demeanor.

 

“Are you sticking with the plan?” The young girl stood on the school parking lot. Adjusting her blazer as the students conversed before the first bell rung. She hoped she looked professional enough.

 

“Do I have a choice? You are paying me handsomely.” Her cynical laugh was ignored. “They are really making a big deal about your death. They have your picture on the front steps. Students and faculty are crying and everything.”

 

“hopefully, it will stay that way. Do you have the documents I gave you?”

 

“Yes…please stop checking up on me like I’m a two year old. I’ve been doing this since I was 15 years old. I got this. I take my job seriously.”

 

“I know you do. Just please also be careful too.”

 

“You sound like you care. If I were to get killed doing this, then you keep your money.”

 

“I do care.”

 

“Sure, that’s what they all say. I’m not judging you, I’m just saying it’s fine if you don’t.” She hung up.

 

Walking up the front steps, she noticed some of the students had their eyes on her. Her heels clicked down the hallway. She realized highschool was not a place she wanted to revisit. All the cliques, gossip, teen angst and depression. It made her cringe. But who was she dismiss an offer. A girl’s got to eat.

 

“Ms. Alexander.” She smiled at the principal. He was a tall man with a very stern face.

 

“Principal Carter.” She flashed her million dollar smile, shaking his hand. “Thank you so much for hiring me.”

 

“It’s not a problem. I really enjoyed your interview. Let me take you for a tour.” She walked beside him, feeling the eyes of three boys. One with olive skin and the others with fairer skin, gripping their backpacks. The alpha, beta, and emissary Marin told her about.

 

“Do you think she was one who was watching us yesterday? Her aura feels very familiar.” Stiles asked, avoiding Theo’s worried eyes. Scott shook his head. They all tried to convince him not come, but he ignored them.

 

“Could be. Marin said someone else was there besides Kali. But I couldn’t get a scent on whatever it was.” Scott closed his locker.

 

“None of us could.” Theo hissed from his bruised chest. It was finally healing. Their eyes still on the beautiful brown-skinned woman who passed them with the principal.

 

“What are Allison and Malia going to do when they find out you’re both checking out the hot new counselor?” Stiles bumped into them.

 

“It’s a joke, but I got an odd vibe from her too.” He checked his phone as the three walked down the hallway. His father was going to be out of town for who knows how long.

 

“Lydia?”

 

“No, Dad. He’s tying up loose strings with David.” He dreaded walking to his next class. He didn’t know how he was expected to act around her here. Where she was the queen bee. Girls talked about her behind her back, but secretly wanted to be her.

He watched her walk into class with her head held high.

 

“Earth to Stiles.” Theo ran his hand over his face.

 

“What? We are going to check out the evidence room today. We both have last period study hall. She’s adamant on talking to Tracy.”

 

“I think she’s more adamant on making sure you’re ok.” Scott stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

 

“Because I’m just a placeholder for when the next best thing comes. Girls like her don’t date guys like me. No matter what they feel. See yah later.” He walked in the classroom.

 

Lydia gave him a light smile, moving her purse from the chair beside her.

 

“Is this spot for me?” he gripped his backpack straps.

 

“What do you think?” She grinned as he sat beside her. The whole class, including the teacher were staring at them like hell had frozen over. Maybe it did. Because he would never have expected Lydia would have spoken to him in public.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

_“Let us all take a moment to remember Marin Morell, a dedicated counselor and friend. I know these are trying times, but she believed in you all and we shall honor her memory by finding joy in life and by doing our best to turn a bad situation good.”_

 

Allison kept her sullen face at the announcement, walking through the halls like her peers. Marin did have a positive impact on many students with her great advice. She stared at her phone, laughing at Scott’s snapchat message. He looked so cute with dog ears. She leaned against the yellow bus, holding the phone to her chest. With everything spiraling out of control, Scott kept her grounded. And she wanted to explore……….

 

She stood still. Feeling an unfamiliar presence behind her. It wasn’t her pack. And it was too weak to be Peter. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she acted on instinct. Taking it’s hand, she flipped it over her shoulder. Gasping at the freshman on his back with the scared expression on his face.

 

“O my God. Liam.” Her hands covered her mouth.

 

“You…dropped your notebook.” Out of breath, he looked up at her, holding it up. How the hell was she so strong? Taking a deep breath, he sat up as she helped him stand.

 

“I am so sorry.” She bit her lip. How was she going to explain this?

 

“That would have been so cool if I wasn’t so terrified.” He lightly laughed as Scott came from behind the bus.

 

“Allison?” He looked at his young teammate holding his side, giving her a sly grin. “Liam are you ok?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t know your girlfriend was a trained assassin.” He saw the way his captain looked at the brunette.

 

“Yeah. She’s full of surprises.” He kissed her as Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“she’s going to need those skills to keep you in line.” The three of them laughed as the freshman excused himself.

 

“I can’t believe I did that to Liam. He’s probably going to dodging me like crazy now.”

 

“I didn’t know you knew him like that.” He played with her soft curls. The moments they stole made them not take this for granted.

 

“Lydia tutors him from time to time in the library. I tag along.” She rested her hands behind his neck. pulling him closer her. not wanting to talk but feel his lips on hers.

 

He pressed her back gently against the bus. His hands in her hair. His chest against hers. Their hearts beating the same rhythm. Not caring if they were caught. All he cared about was his tongue tasting hers. Making her knees weak.

 

She gripped his arms as he steadied her. Her cheeks had a natural red hue. It made her even more beautiful to him.

 

“so I take it you enjoyed that.” He kissed her hand. She was still catching her breath.

 

“Yeah….” She finally said. “Scott I really like you.”

 

“Me too.” He said.

 

“But with everything that’s going on, can we really work? I know it’s in your nature to look on the bright side. But this is more than us feeling so strongly for each other? i have so many thoughts running through my head. Peter can use us against eachother.”

 

“I think about that too.” He pulled her down on the ground with him, putting her in his lap. “If he were to take you, I would do whatever he said to get you back.”

 

“That’s what’s so scary. We can’t do that Scott. Promise me that you won’t.”

 

“I can’t.” He rubbed her back, playing in her hair. “Since last year. I would see you walking in the hallway, but I was afraid to just approach you. Or watching lacrosse practice with Lydia because of some boy she was dating at the time.”

 

“Why were you so afraid to?”

 

“Because I didn’t know if you would fully accept me for who I was.” His red eyes glowed. “People fear what they don’t understand.” He showed his claws as she kissed them softly.

 

“I definitely get that. I used to think guys didn’t like girls who could fight better than them. until you.” She laced their fingers together. “I know I sound crazy because my parents were like us. They fought together, until her death.” She wiped her eyes.

 

“I can’t do that Scott. We lost her in front of us. A werewolf attacked her and she didn’t want to turn….” He wiped her tears. “My dad….he…..” Scott held her. kissing her temples, she held onto him tightly. “I’m not as strong as my dad. I can’t just pick things up and move forward if anything were to happen to you.”

 

“Me neither Allison, but we aren’t your parents. “

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“You’re right, but we have enough to be scared of. I’m not going to add ‘us’ to that. If we’re scared then we should face it together than apart. I mean. Don’t you feel what I feel?”

 

“You know I do. It’s just that I’ve always avoided relationships. But I can’t avoid you Scott.”

 

“then don’t.” he kissed her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stilinski looked at the broken down motel a few towns away from Beacon Hills. David’s new home. Or in this case Michael Polovich’s new home. Stiles had obviously inherited his detective skills. He was obviously, heading to Mexico.

 

Getting out his car, he threw the folder in the passenger seat. He should have known the expert wasn’t going to find anything about the gunpowder. David knew his trade well. But he knew tricks of his own. Which was why he was here to speak to him himself. and this time, he would get the answers he needed.

 

David looked outside his window at the door knock. The damn sheriff was an obvious thorn in his side. “If you don’t open this door, I swear, I break it down myself. You don’t need any unwanted attention on you.” He threatened.

 

Opening his door, David. No. Michael leaned against the doorframe. “No warrant?” The old man patronized.

 

“I’m here for answers and you are going to give them to me.” Stilinski pushed passed him as David closed the door behind him.

 

“and what are you going to do if I don’t, kill me? I told you I want nothing to do with this.”

 

“you don’t want to avenge your friends from the monster who did this to them? You don’t have to be afraid. We want to help you.”

 

“you’ve done enough by forcing me to close with that bogus excuse. You actually thought I didn’t know Peter and Kali were after me? I am not afraid to die.”

 

“Why are they?”

 

“None of your damn business.”

 

“It is my damn business because I was the one who sent Marin to destroy your aura. to protect you from Peter.”

 

“And I am appreciative of that.”

 

“Well for someone who is not afraid to die, why are you running?”

 

“Just because I’m not afraid to die doesn’t mean I wont fight back. What you did was pointless because my death is inevitable. He knows I’m alive. And he will come. Is coming. You can not save me. Me and my friends made the mistake of getting into this war. Corinne came to us. Found us before we moved here to Beacon Hills. Of course we had different identities back then too. Asking us for Garuda claws. We didn’t know who they were for.”

 

“how could you have known?” Stilinski let the man tire himself out. “We kept changing identities so that nothing could be traced back to us with the human eye.”

 

“I really want to help you David or whatever the hell your name is.”

 

“You can’t and I’ve accepted that.” Stilinski nodded showing him the picture of the beautiful Asian girl.

 

“this is Tracy. She was forced to carry out his orders. Someone killed her. You sold this distinct gunpowder to someone.” He let him read the file.

 

“It was a short blonde who purchased this. She gave no name. paid in cash. That’s all I know. Sorry she got hurt in this too.” He began to pack his suitcase. If the sheriff could find him, it meant Peter could.

 

TWTWTWT

 

Malia felt self-conscious walking with Allison and Lydia. She heard their whispers. Asking what is the tomboy doing with them. or worse, she wasn’t as pretty as them to be in their clique. And it hurt.

 

“Malia? What’s wrong?” Lydia and Allison stood at their lockers.

 

“Highschool sucks.” Malia rubbed her arms.

 

“Which is why you share it with people who don’t.” Allison linked their arms together, giving the girls threatening eyes. “Forget whatever they are saying. They don’t matter.” Their eyes caught the new guidance counselor walking down the hallway, talking to other students.

 

“Does it seem like she’s trying too hard or is it just my paranoia?” Lydia exchanged her books in her locker. The three of them looked at her carefully. She was obviously gorgeous beyond reason.

 

“Perhaps both.” Allison bit her lip. “But she does have some big shoes to fill with Marin gone.” The woman smiled with her eyes, passing them. The Banshee. Hunter. Werecoyote she presumed. “You sure you’re okay Lia. You don’t look so good.” Her cheeks were flushed.

 

“You’re probably hungry. Let’s head to lunch.” Lydia said.

 

“I got to go to the restroom. I’ll be there in a little bit.” She gripped her things, with her hand on her forehead.

 

Maybe the stress was catching up to her. Slowly she walked inside, checking to make sure no one was inside the stalls. She continued to gasp as the air in her lungs were leaving her body. Gripping the sink, she stared in the mirror at the figure.

 

“No. Get out of my head.” She hit herself harder and harder.

 

Theo checked his watch. Only twenty minutes left of lunch. He definitely flunked his first exam of the year. Walking down the hallway, he smelled Malia’s scent. Fresh daisies. He saw her sweet smile and mysterious eyes.

 

His feet stopped at the restroom, feeling the intense jolts surge through him.

 

_Malia gripped the sink tighter as her legs caved. Hitting the floor hard. Her hands on the tiles, she tried to get up. But an invisible force was holding her down. She shook at the dark figure moving eerily closer to her._

_Peter._

_Her eyes flashed gold at the sight of him before her. his venomous smirk paralyzing her. He pulled her up from the ground._

_“well if it isn’t my weak excuse of a daughter.” His red eyes bore into hers. She spat on him._

_“if it isn’t my bitch of father using women and children cause he can’t be man enough to do it himself.” He threw her against the wall. The hard impact made her hiss._

_“How long do you expect me to be scared of you.” she coughed up specks of blood._

_“You and your bitch of a mother think you’re so smart. I haven’t killed you two or your pack yet because I’m saving you for last.”_

_“Well you better make sure I’m dead.” Her hard eyes stared into his, picking herself up slowly. Peter took a hard look at her, she was his and Corinne’s daughter._

_“You can count on it.” Peter struck her._

Theo held her in his arms, doing his best to revive her. Allison placed a wedge in the door. They surrounded her on the cold tile floor. She was in incomprehensible pain. Pain they would make Peter feel himself.

 

“What’s happening?” Theo smelt the blood from her arm. Lydia raised the sleeve of jacket. The deep lacerations in her arm. “Wake up Malia. Wake up.”

 

“Peter’s getting stronger.” Allison shook her sister with all her strength. It wasn’t working.

 

“Scott….”Stiles panicked as the werecoyote began to shake in Theo’s arms. “What do we do?”

 

“She’s mentally trapped.” Allison said. “Malia…..” They knew it was no use.

 

“We’re aware of that.” Stiles stated.

 

“growl.” Scott and Lydia said in sync.

 

“What?” Theo rubbed her sweaty forehead, kissing it with tenderness.

 

“It’s how an alpha calls to his pack.” Allison informed, rubbing Theo’s shoulder.

 

“Growl Scott.” Theo rocked her in his arms.

 

“ ** _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_** ” They smiled with pride at their Alpha, holding each other as the ground vibrated. It felt like an earthquake. Which was nothing out of the normal from living in California.

 

Malia slowly opened her eyes, gripping the leather jacket tighter. Theo’s leather jacket. Looking up in his relieved eyes. He was here with her. they all were. Sitting up carefully, Scott held her arm, inspecting it.

 

“Guys it’s ok.”

 

“It’s not ok Malia.” Theo stood up. Running his hands through his hair. “It’s not ok that he gets to hurt you like this. That you have to take this more than the rest of us. Stiles, did Marin show you how to block him.” He was on a mission.

 

“Yeah. But I won’t be strong enough to attempt to perform the ritual in about a week.” He sadly informed. “These wounds are going to take longer to heal because you were hurt by an alpha. I don’t even have the energy to help you like how I helped Marin.” He felt so useless.

 

“It’s ok Stiles.” Allison said. “I have a solution.” She reached in Lydia’s bag for a needle and thread. “This can help speed up the process.”

 

“Woah. You are not sticking that in me. And why do you randomly have thread and needle in your purse?”

 

“Because I’m Hermoine.” Lydia sassed. “For fashion emergencies.”

 

“Glad someone in here shares my phobia for needles.” Stiles said. “But it’s either this or have the school nurse fix you up and have the new counselor…well counsel you.”

 

“Or we could go to the hospital without my mom there to fix you up and have even more questions…..”

 

“Ok. Ok.” Malia didn’t feel like arguing with them. Theo sat beside her, grabbing her hand. Allison threaded the needles, handing the other the Lydia.

 

“It’s gonna hurt like hell.” Lydia said.

 

“Just do it.” She closed her eyes, feeling the needles through her skin.

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Melissa and the guard walked through the hundreds of stairs. The top floor was known to harbor the most lethal supernatural creatures. How did Marin willingly do this? And how was she going to pull this off?

 

“thank you so much Glenn for allowing me to check on these boys. They were very important to Marin. She used to counsel them at the……” She ran out words, wiping her tears. She hoped she was convincing.

 

“I understand Melissa.” The middle aged man hugged her. “Are you going to be ok? It must be hard for you with them both…..gone.”

 

“Yeah. I really miss them.” Marin would be proud of her.

 

He swiped his keycard through the door as she followed. Her eyes widened at the different occupants in the cells. Some she had never heard of. “This is the Chameleon.” He tapped on the glass wall. “We had to move the berserker because he would not cooperate. I will be right over there. Scream if you need me.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Corey stared at the curly-haired woman standing in front of his cell, immediately panicking. What if Peter had sent her? There were so many drugs they made him take everything was fuzzy. Plus added to the wolfsbane, he lived in perpetual fatigue.

 

But this was better than dreaming of Peter. Or envisioning his own death. But he still dreamt of Tracy and her smile.

 

“Hello Corey.” Melissa flashed her smile. Peter’s invisible spy. He kept his distance from the glass wall and his stoic expression.

 

“Go away.” His soft voice reminded her of a puppy.

 

“I would but I don’t think you want me too.” She signaled Glenn to open the cell for her. He asked with his eyes if she knew what she was doing. “I’ll be fine Glenn.” She touched his arm, giving her kind eyes.

 

“Are you here to hurt me?” He backed in the corner, hugging himself. “Please, I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die.” His cries made her cry. “I’m sorry I lied to him. I won’t lie this time.”

 

She held him. “We won’t let that happen. I’m a friend.”

 

“who are you?” She was surprised the Chameleon had never spied on her once. Perhaps he was lying, but his eyes told the truth.

 

“Someone who has you and Peter’s other prisoners in mind. Thank you for helping us.” He only nodded.

 

“there are certain memories that he’s taken away from me and even altered before and I got here. The drugs don’t make it easier. But he can never take Tracy away from me. She thought we had a chance to escape him. Do we?”

 

“Yes. But you’ve got to help us. You have my word that Peter can’t hurt you here.” She held his hand.

 

“We all have various abilities. Wendigos, scorpions, werejaguars, lampreys. Kanimas. He doesn’t have a preference. He chooses those who……….

 

**_Ring, Ring Ring_ **

 

They covered their ears from the loud noise of the siren. The two watched various guards run to the other side of the hallway. Corey watched them carefully, heading to Noah’s room.

 

“You stay here.” Melissa closed the door behind her.

 

“wait.” Corey tried to pull her back inside. “what if it’s Peter?” No. that was just his paranoia.

 

Melissa tried to make her way through the several guards headed to Noah’s room. Glenn carefully turned her around, before she could see anything. “You don’t need to see this.” He advised as the guards went inside his room.

 

“Call 9-1-1.” One yelled out. Melissa moved from Glenn’s arms, going inside.

 

“O my God.” She saw the young boy on the floor.

 

His eyes opened.

 

Dialated.

 

His neck broken.

 

And blood from his mouth.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“O shit.” Theo was doing his best to absorb her pain. His eyes no longer held their stoic expression, but a certain softness.

 

“We’re almost done sweetie.” Allison made the last stitch, cutting the thread as Lydia did hers.

 

“Scott what’s wrong?” They watched him turn around slowly, slightly shaking. Putting his cell phone back in his pocket. No,he couldn’t show weakness. He was their leader. If he broke down, so would they.

 

“no……” Lydia slowly stood up, feeling a scream try to escape. This room was too small. She couldn’t hurt them. Running to the door, she pulled it open. Racing to the roof. Stiles ran after her.

 

 ** _“Noooooaaahhhh.”_** The banshee fell on her knees as Stiles caught her before she hit the gravel, crying in his shirt.

 

The four of them sat still in the bathroom. Looking at Malia’s wounds. Taking in Noah’s death. No one was truly safe from him. Theo grabbed some gauze from Allison’s bag, wrapping her arm in it.

 

“I’ll go with them to the warehouse.” Malia said.

 

“Are you freakin insane? After what you just endured. No. you are going to take time to heal.” He knew he sounded overprotective and bossy. So what?

 

“we don’t have that luxury.” She spat.

 

“someone’s coming. Not Lydia or Stiles either.” Scott said. They all raced to a stall. Standing on the toilet.

 

The high heels clicked loudly. What was Ms. Alexander doing in here? She had a bathroom inside her office. Unless……..they held their breaths until she left. Waiting for one minute, then exited the stalls.

 

“what do you think that was about?” Allison folded her arms.

 

“you tell me.” Scott picked up the excuses off one of the sinks for their next class with their names on it.

 

“Did you guys get a scent?” Allison asked.

 

“Yeah.” Malia and Allison reached for each other’s hands.

 

“I say we try to figure out who this woman is.” Scott said.

 

“And how do we do that?”

 

“Leave it up to me.” Theo said.

 

TWTWTW

 

 “Lydia……” Stiles rubbed her shoulder as they walked to his locker. She couldn’t help but stare at his nice arms as he placed his books in his locker. Closing her eyes, she rested her back on the locker beside him. Noah just died, and she was thinking about their emissary.

 

“I’m just so tired of losing people. It’s so hard waking up and finding a reason to be happy. I can’t tell Allison because she worries too much. I can’t tell Malia because she’s going through enough. And Scott will just….Theo is so……” She kept stumbling over her words.

 

“Then why me?” She turned her body, looking in his eyes.

 

“Because you get me. And you don’t ask for me to be more than I am. I only thought Allison would be that person and well, mom. My dad has moved on indefinitely.” She noticed different guys walk past her with lust in their eyes. “I wish he were like your mom. I know I didn’t know her, but I can tell she was special.”

 

“She was. I miss her everyday. Do you miss him?” He fought the urge to accidently trip them.

 

“No. if anything I wish he could have been a better father to me. Because I kept finding myself in this perpetual cycle of ending up with guys just like him. I just wanted some type of attention that I didn’t care if it was positive or negative.”

 

“But you learned. That’s all that matters. We take this day by day, learning each other and our abilities.”

 

“Are you scared about performing the ritual for Malia. I mean I know you’re scared but….”

 

“What if I cant do it Lydia. I just get so discouraged and flustered and I forget and I…..

 

“Stiles don’t you get it, it doesn’t matter if you forget because you always figure it out. That’s why Marin wanted me to call you because you’re able to think on your feet.” When she said that, something changed between them.

 

She noticed every fleck of color in his eyes. How his flannel seemed to always match them.

 

“Lydia……” he licked his lips. Why couldn’t he be like Scott? Socially adequate. He gently touched her hair, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn’t realize he leaned in until he felt her breath on his lips.

 

“Stiles…Please don’t.” He only nodded, letting her go.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Corey held himself in the corner of his room. He rocked back and forth as his arms caught his tears. First Tracy. Now Noah. Melissa promised he couldn’t get to him here. He smelt Noah’s blood in the air. They took his body to the morgue. Not even allowing him to see his friend for the last time.

 

Standing up slowly, he felt dizzy. Holding onto the wall, he walked slowly to his bed. Touching his lips, feeling the hot liquid. He screamed at the blood on his fingers.

 

“Corey.” Melissa came back inside, asking one of the guards for a towel to put over his nose. “What’s happening?” She tried to calm his panicked stated.

 

“Peter.” He held his temples. “He’s trying to get to me. I feel him trying to probe inside of my head.……” Melissa tried to hold him as he pushed her back.

 

“Fight him. Keep him out as long as as possible.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Yes you can.” She held his hand.

 

“Run……”

 

“No. I’m not going to leave you.” She began to think carefully. Wait….. How was it that Noah was dead, yet he wasn’t?

 

Pulling out Noah’s records from the back of her pants, she rubbed his hand gently. While the orderlies were taking care of the bodies, she took them. Reading them carefully. Noticing his abrasive behavior noted. Throwing items, including his spikes at the guards.

 

“They were able to finally sedate him to make him take this pill.”

 

“describe it.?”

 

“A red, blue and green pill. But only one time. Yesterday. He refused to take any more of them. he kept spitting them out. “ Corey informed. “I kept taking mine.”

 

“the pill.” They said in sync. She pulled him up from his bed slowly.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To the infirmary to get your medicine. When was the last time you took it?”

 

“Maybe four hours ago.”

 

“It’s affects are wearing off. We got to hurry.”

TWTWTW

 

Allison couldn’t be mad at Lydia for pushing Stiles away. Relationships were never easy. Especially when she resented herself. She remembered when she first met Lydia. The red head who was headstrong with a knack for fashion. The girl who also hid who she was from the world besides her.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it Allison.” Lydia turned up the volume. Allison could only laugh.

 

“O so now you want to listen to music.” Her sister only folded her arms in a childish manner. “To be fair, you only have yourself to blame. You wanted to kiss him too.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“sorry to burst your bubble but you need to because it’s going to affect your abilities. You really hurt his feelings when you told him it would be best if I came with you.”

 

“Melissa needed him and Scott more.”

 

“ok. Stick to your story.” Allison continued to drive. “But, a word of advice. It’s best to run towards it than away from it.”

 

“You sound like Scott.”

 

“Because it took him to help me realize that. For me to trust him. you know how hard it is for me to talk about my mom.” Lydia grabbed her hand.

 

“I know. But I just can’t lose myself in another guy Allison. Please can we just drop this?” They parked at the back of the police department.

 

“Ok.” Lydia looked at her phone. “Malia and Theo are still waiting for Alexander to leave.” The two got out the car.

 

“If that’s her real name.” Allison opened the door for them. Walking lightly to the basement stairs. Grateful to not sense anyone in the room they headed too.

 

“So what are we going to do if someone comes down here?” The two looked at the several aisles before them. The boxes were neatly separated by date.

 

“Just let me worry about that. You clear your head and find us another clue.” The two searched through the aisles until they found the box with her name.

 

“I need your help again Tracy.” Lydia opened the box as Allison stood behind the door with her nightstick.

 

“You aren’t actually going to use that are you?”

 

“I hope not.” Allison stated.

 

Lydia placed the box on the table. Searching through the pictures of her dead body. She was truly a beautiful girl. Taking a deep breath, she found a remnant of her scale. It was hard with rough edges. Breathing slowly, she ran her hand over it.

 

“Grandma. I really need you now. Please help me. Help me..” Allison placed her hand on her shoulder to relax her.

“Nothing.” Lydia said.

 

“Keep trying.” Lydia searched through the pictures again. Holding her stomach at the gory pictures. Taking in the scars and scrapes. The little symbol on her wrist. “It’s the Hale triskelion.” Lydia looked at it carefully.

 

“How could we have missed this?” Allison asked. “Kind of makes we wonder what our symbol will be?”

 

Lydia felt her skin on fire. She wanted to scream from the agonizing pain. Allison only held her.

 

_“no.” Talia tried to reach for her husband’s hand to take away his pain. But it was no use, he was gone to this world. The blood stench of blood clung to the air. The blue flames smothered them._

_finding the energy to turn over, she saw her child. With all the energy she had left, she crawled on her forearms to him. He was crying for his mom and dad. Crying for the pain he was enduring._

_“Derek.” He was bleeding, but he was alive._

_“I need you to live.” She felt a figure stand over her. Taking her claws, she placed them in the base of his neck, giving him the last of her energy_

 

 _“Take him.” Talia barely clung onto life. Holding her crying baby up with her last ounce of strength._ “ _Please…..” Her hot tears fell._  

 

Lydia was suffocated by the smoke and flames. She could not focus on the figure Talia was talking too.

 

“Lydia, breathe.” Allison shook her shoulders as Lydia came back.

“Talia’s son is alive.” Allison’s eyes widened at the revelation.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Scott and Stiles were scared shitless. They had heard so many rumors about Eichen House. And so far they all were true. Getting out the car, Stiles nearly jumped onto Scott at the crows flying eerily above the building. The dingy, faded blue building. They were only in the parking lot. How was he going to act when he got inside?

 

“Scott, I love you and all, but maybe I should stay in the car.” Scott threatened him with his eyes.

 

“So you aren’t afraid of werewolves but you’re afraid of this place?”

 

“Because nothing is scary about psychotic supernatural creatures and humans trapped in one place. Nothing at all. As a matter of fact the thought makes me……”

 

“Shut up Stiles.” Scott saw his mom’s car.

 

“That would be a great idea.” Stiles caught himself.

 

Melissa saw her sons walking towards her car. She looked at Corey resting in her back seat.

 

“Mom?” Scott and Stiles exchanged a curious look between them as Melissa got out the car. Her stern eyes told them her mind was made up.

 

“I’m taking him home with me? With us? Might as well, we’ve become a hotel anyway. What is one more going to do?”

 

“Mom, I’m not going to ask how you got him out of here.” Scott began.

 

“Then don’t.” She stated.

 

“I don’t think you’re thinking this through though.” Scott said. Stiles agreed.

 

“Of course you two would say that because you don’t know the whole story.” She gave him the pill bottle. Both observed the weird name on the label. “I found the solution to blocking Peter’s hold.” She bit her lip.

 

“Wait? Are these addictive?” Stiles opened the bottle. Nearly gagging at the foul smell.

 

“Corey wasn’t showing an withdrawal symptoms, but technically any medication can be. That’s probably why Marin didn’t tell you guys about it. The aura ritual is the safest way.” Melissa preached. “this can buy us some time until you are completely healed Stiles. You’ve got to get these to Malia. I have more in my purse. Is she resting?”

 

“…..Not exactly.” Melissa rolled her eyes. “She’s with Theo though.”

 

“Because that’s so comforting.” She calmed herself. “how can I be passing judgment when my sons are obviously skipping school.”

 

“Technically, it’s just Scott. This is my free period.” Stiles smiled innocently.

 

“Look. Just take these to Malia now.” Melissa said.

 

TWTWTW

 

Malia swallowed the thick, bitter pill. Closing the cap of her water, her face contorted in disgust. Theo’s in concern. He was supposed to be this insensitive, misogynist jerk. That’s how all pretty boys were.

 

 She sounded ignorant, presumptuous and every other word that fell in that category, but it was true. Now it was just them two. Together. And she wanted to act on her feelings for him, despite knowing they couldn’t survive this.

 

“You didn’t expect for it to taste like candy did you?” Theo took the bottle from her.

 

“I didn’t expect for it to taste like that though.” She clicked her tongue several times, holding onto Theo’s arm as they walked down the hallway. Not that either minded.

 

“You ok?” She nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Just this with my long lost cousin being alive is kind of overwhelming.”

 

“Kind of?” Theo sat her down on one of the benches.

 

“I mean, where is he? And who did Talia give him to? Does he have any clue about any of this? Would it be selfish to try to find him? I take it all back. I hope he stays safe wherever he is.”

 

“Me too.” Theo held her hand. “Malia?” It was like he forgot how to talk to a beautiful girl. Her eyes held this longing in them, and he didn’t know where to start.

 

“Yeah?”

_Ring_

 

The students ran out the classrooms at the last bell. Their eyes finding their new counselor walk out the hallway towards her car texting.

 

“What counselor do you know leaves with the students?” Malia asked.

 

“Come on.” He pulled her with him. He was actually thinking about searching through the files in her office, but this was better.

 

“Have you trailed anyone before?” Malia hopped into his truck, hoping he could do it discreetly.

 

“Yeah.” He turned on the ignition, keeping her silver Honda in sight. There were many cars on the road, so he would take advantage of it.

 

“I should have known.” Theo loved the sound of her laugh.

 

“It’s not what you think. When Aunt Mimi started dating. Me and Scott were a little skeptical of the guys. And we would follow them just to make sure they didn’t have separate lives.” They waited in traffic.

 

“That’s the sweetest slash creepiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“I just protect those who I care about? how’s your arm?”

 

“It could be better.” He reached for her hand, taking away her pain. She laughed.

“I know you probably figured it out, but you guys are the best friends I’ve ever really had. But I guess to you it doesn’t mean much since you guys are like the only real friends I’ve ever had. I didn’t think people could genuinely care about me. Especially with knowing what my mother did. But you guys took me in without question. Especially you. Why?”

 

“What do you mean?” Theo didn’t know if this was right time to just unload how he felt.

 

“Come on Theo. I know you. you question everyone’s motive worse than Stiles. You should have been the first one to not trust me. And don’t say it was because you knew me prior to this. How did you know you could?”

 

“You know Malia.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“yeah.” The awkward silence made her want to get out the car and just run anywhere. Hazel met brown. And she found herself trying to break their gaze. But he wouldn’t let her. he only rubbed his thumb in the palm of her hand.

 

“it’s just that. I don’t even know what this is. I mean I know what this is. I can feel it. I just. Why would you even like me? It’s the stupidest thing you could possibly do?”

 

“No it’s not. I’ve done a lot of stupid things like egg Finstock’s car. Team prank. Even let out the air in Stiles’ jeep when were doing prank wars. So liking you is actually the smartest thing I’ve done. you’re headstrong and don’t take shit from people. Plus you know how to break a guy’s arm.” The two snickered.

 

“I will never live that down.”

 

“Might as well get used to hearing that until you graduate. But I know I don’t show it, but I think about your feelings for me too. Do you really want to know me? There’s this darkness inside of me that will probably always be there because of what my mom is doing to me. I don’t know if that resentment will go away.”

 

“I know. And I shoud be afraid of that, but I’m not. I feel the same hatred towards Peter. I think it’s something that we have to learn to deal with. Maybe this is why we’re connected. We have this beast inside of us. The others can sense it to but its nothing like experiencing it first hand.” She saw the light tug of his lips.

 

“What?”

 

“I just don’t feel alone when it comes to this anymore.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

He traced her beautiful face in the picture. His mother. his gorgeous mother taken too soon from him.  When Satomi talked of her, she sounded like some myth. The only alpha she had known to be able to transform to a wolf. And he felt the same power surge through him. yet, he was still no alpha. Probably never would be.

 

He missed something he’d never had. He didn’t have memories. Only fantasies. He imagined what their arms felt like around him. his father talked to him in this deep, gruff voice. His mother talked in this calm tone no one else could. He heard their “I love you” so clear. Too clear. And then his fantasy shattered to his reality.

 

Rolling the map on the table, he stared at it carefully. Where could Peter be? His uncle was clever. And word had gotten back to their pack of his dealings. He stared at Beacon Hills circling it. The place where this all began. So deep in thought, he did not hear Satomi beside him.

 

She rolled the map up. Derek only held his hand back out. “Please Satomi?” The woman handed it back to him. This boy had become her weakness. She saw him as her own. How could she not ask him to stop searching for the man who killed his family?

 

“I don’t want you to die Derek, Talia would never forgive me.”

 

“My mother would rather me die and fight than hide and live. That’s what you taught me. And when I want to do it, you completely forbid it. I’m not a child anymore.” He grabbed his leather jacket.

 

“No, you are not. But a grown man needs to know when he needs help….” He was tired of her words not having any weight behind them. He was tired of her convincing him to stay hiding.

 

“Well then help me find him, rather than you wanting me to stand aside. I’ve done it for too long. You’ve done it for to long. Hell, this whole pack has…..” They stared at him, knowing it was the truth.

 

“Because as the alpha, I have to protect my pack. And I’ve done everything in my power to protect you and that deserves some respect.” Her loud voice made the others stand still. They never saw her this angry before.

 

“I do respect you Satomi. Which is why I am trying to get you to see that we can all do if. We can destroy him. but you wont let me. Why are you scared?”

 

“Because, I’m not as powerful as him. you think I don’t want him dead? You think I don’t know what he plans to do with us once he’s fully revived. Even now, I sense his power. It’s so much you could get drunk from it.”

 

“I don’t want to hear this.” Derek put his hands in his pocket. “Are you going to help me?”

 

“I want to……” He heard her soft tone.

 

“that means you won’t.” He grabbed the map, attempting to head for the main entrance.

 

“Derek! Derek!” She yelled behind him. “Stop!” he clenched his fist. His heart was racing. He was sure the entire pack could hear it. Turning around, he looked his surrogate mother in the eyes.

 

He loved her. but he didn’t love this situation he was put into. The walls were caving around him. he needed to do this…..

 

“Once you go to Beacon Hills, the minute you get there. They will know who you are. You have Talia’s eyes. And Peter will know. I cant protect you. its your choice to die, but I want you to die in a noble way. If so. Not being stupid.”  Looking at his brothers and sisters, they agreed with her.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Theo didn’t mind following Ms. Alexander through the busy roads and interstates. He could have done it for hours if it meant holding Malia’s hand longer. Getting off the interstate, the silver Honda pulled into the parking lot of the cheap, dusty motel. Parking themselves, they watched the woman get out of the car with a big bag.

 

“I bet you twenty dollars that is some heavy artillery.” Malia observed her walking to the motel office.

 

“Let’s raise those stakes. If artillery’s in that bag, then I get a date.” Theo smirked his sexy smirk. He knew she couldn’t deny him. She only rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s our cue.” Theo and her got out the truck. He sniffed the air carefully. She grew nervous. They didn’t have a plan. And even when they did, things spiraled out of control.

 

“what?”

 

“David’s here. I can’t sense him, but I got his scent at the artillery club. He left a jacket in the security room.” Malia quickly sent a group text.

 

“You are amazing.” Her eyes glowed as they followed the scent to a room, turning the doorknob. The man was definitely expecting company.

 

Silently, they saw the bathroom door shut with the light on. Spotting his bag on the bed, Malia opened it acquiring his scent. Speaking with their eyes, they found the closet, hiding inside. Sliding the door back quietly. They both turned their phones on silent.

 

David came out the bathroom, looking at his watch. The woman told him to wait, and that’s what he did. But he should have trusted his instincts.

 

“What the hell took you so long?” The girl came in, moving her shades to her head. Malia hit the record button on her phone.

 

“Well hello to you David or should I say Michael.” She placed her bag on the little coffee table. Taking all the guns from the bag. He was still waiting for a response from her. “You aren’t the only customer I have here. The manager of this place has a good eye for glocks. You got the money right?”

 

“That goes without question.”

 

“then I can do business with you.” She got out of his way letting him try each weapon out. Glocks. Rifles. Semi Automatics. This man was in heaven aiming each one at the door.

 

“so how do I know you weren’t sent by Kali? You’re a mercenary, whoever has the highest bid catches your eye.” Theo and Malia held their breaths.

 

“Because Marin has invested too much money for me to play both sides. She said you would like the sniper riffle and wolfsbane bullets. It’s a definite upgrade compared to the one you already have. What about the semi-automatic too?”

 

“Marin does know people. She’s prolonging my life.” He examined it carefully.

 

“no. She is saving your life. You aren’t going to die. She wanted me to tell you that.”

 

“where’s my damn passport?” He cut her off. She didn’t believe Marin’s words either.

 

“Here, along with new car tags and license plate.” She gave them to him.

 

“Miss. If I’m going to die, I might as well give one a good injury to remember me by.” She left the apartment with him. Malia quickly sent the video.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Stiles added “Braeden” to his case board, then “mercenary.” A mercenary under the guise of a high school counselor. He rubbed his chin, placing adding to Malia’s family tree. In all caps, he wrote “DEREK HALE?” He tried to think what the next step could be. Turning his head, he saw Lydia laying barefoot in his bed, reading the thick ritual book. She still wasn’t talking to him. more like talking at him. and avoiding his eyes. It felt like hell.

 

Lydia felt his eyes on her. Her passive aggressive behavior was even getting on her nerves, but she just couldn’t…not now. He sat on the bed beside her. Naturally, she moved off of it. He sighed.

 

“Give this to me.” He **_held it out her reach in mid air_** _._

“Give it back.” He ignored her, standing his ground. She approached him, with her fist bald. Trying to hit him in his stomach. But he swiftly caught her wrist. “Stop acting like this. Stop.”

 

His hands cupped her face. Begging her to listen. Naturally, she held his wrists. Her eyes held their softness again. Her sparkling green eyes and puckered lips. He lightly ran his thumb along her bottom lip. It was natural urge to touch each other they both could not ignore.

 

“I can’t and I don’t want to talk to about it Stiles. Please don’t make me.” His amber eyes held this hurt she regretted.

 

“So instead, you expect to just tiptoe around me.”

 

“Maybe.” He couldn’t believe how childishly she was acting. This was not her.

 

“Damnit Lydia. “ He let her go. “Alright. You want to act like this, then we will act like this.” He **_dropped the ritual book in front of her._**

****

“Good riddance.” She watched him grab his ritual book, heading towards his door.

 

He didn’t understand why she was being stubborn. Why she couldn’t let herself be happy. Then something clicked in his head and he stopped.

 

“you know what. No Lydia. You cant have it both ways. You cant hate me then want to be around me. You volunteered yourself to come over my house. “ She folded her arms.

 

“I didn’t invite you. You just hopped in my jeep. Not talking to me at all on our way here. You can’t yell at me and then lay barefoot on my bed. What do you want from me?”

 

“For you not to be you ok…” She yelled back.

 

“what?”

 

“I’ll just leave. I thought here I was going to be able to concentrate. But that was dumb.”

 

“You’re lying. You wanted to talk to me Lydia. I want to talk to you too, but you aren’t letting me. I just like being around you. since that night. All I can think about is you. protecting you. talking to you. having you explain unexplainable math theories to me. I can’t help it.”

 

“And you think I don’t think about you too. You don’t think I worry about you. or how much I try to stay away from you but I can’t. Stiles I don’t want to lose your friendship. It’s makes me feel so safe. And I know I’m going to jeopardize that if we pursue this.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Yes I do.” She cried as he wiped her tears. “I can’t lose you Stiles. I can’t.”

 

“You wont, but I wont let you run away from this.” He slowly touched her lips. “Is this ok?” She nodded, finding herself smiling. Waiting for him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he leaned in carefully. Placing an unsure peck on her lips.

 

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked into his. She wanted more.

 

“Like this. Take your time.” Her kiss was slow. Telling him it was ok to touch her. For him to lose himself in this as she did.

 

“You ok?” Lydia ran her hands through his messy hair. He could only nod. Still mesmerized by her. “Was that your first kiss?”

 

“The second one won’t be.” They laughed.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Marin prayed Braeden had done she was paid to do. The young girl had promise, but so many lives were in stake. Waiting in the woods, she threw her phone down. No reception. Of course. Getting out the car, she stretched waiting for them to show up. They were going to have so many questions.

 

Then, her hands began to shake. It had been so long since she’d seen him. Since he pushed her away.

 

“Turn here.” Deaton took Deucalion’s instruction as he turned at yet another identical tree. “We are almost there.” They saw a black Nissan parked with Marin sitting on her hood with her arms crossed.

 

“What the hell is she doing here?” Corinne woke Henry and Chris as they got out. She took the question right from Deaton’s mouth. Deucalion said nothing as their eyes instantly connected. She looked beautiful. The same. Chris, Henry and Corinne said nothing.

 

“Alan.” She hugged him. Her big brother was always there for her.

 

“I see you finally got that ritual down.” Deaton rubbed her shoulder, not sensing her aura.

 

“You too.” They shared the same smirk that told they were siblings.

 

“Yeah, but Stiles performed it. Long story short, I underestimated Kali. She attacked me. My scars are evidence of that.” She felt Deucalion’s anger. “But she thinks I’m dead. So right now her and Peter’s ego are probably through the roof. I’ll tell you guys the rest later.”

 

“How’s Malia?” Corinne begged.

 

“Allison?” Chris held his firm tone.

 

“Scott, Stiles and Theo?” Deaton asked.

 

“They’re good. Their abilities are growing rapidly. They are doing everything wrong, but it seems to be working. They’re a pack now. You’ve all trained them well. Stilinski and Melissa are working with them too.”

 

“Good to know.” Chris and the others released a breath.

 

“I can’t shapeshift now, so staying in town is not an option. I took a lot of short cuts to catch up. What’s here?”

 

“More like, who’s here? **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**.” His heavy roar made the hidden appear. Beneath them, they stood on a trapped door. Pulling the handle up, he opened it. Waiting for them to walk inside.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Allison rubbed Corey’s forehead, placing a blanket over him as he laid on the sofa. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose her friends in that way. Leaving the room, she saw Scott lay on the loveseat taking a nap himself. Walking in the kitchen, she saw Melissa putting pans on the oven.

 

“Would you like some help?” She bit her lip. Melissa welcomed her with open arms.

 

“Of course. Help me chop these onions. I’m making spaghetti. I think I bought enough for everyone. I take it you are really good at a knife.” The mother nudged her.

 

“Does that bother you?” Her timid tone made the woman stop opening the noodles. “I mean you don’t mind that your son’s girlfriend probably knows how to render a man unconscious with or without weapons?”

 

“If I’m not afraid of my son who is a werewolf, then I’m not afraid of you.” She ran her hands through her hair. “You’re a sweet girl Allison and my son needs that in his life. How is Malia? Is the pill working?”

 

“Yes. Her and Theo are still busy…..” Allison kept dicing the onion while Melissa placed the noodles inside the pan.

 

“They’ll be ok though. Malia refuses to take no for an answer. Theo’s really attracted to her drive.” Scott came in the kitchen admiring the two together.

 

“Mom, I don’t know if Corey is going to be safe here.”

 

“I know it was impulsive but with so many patients, they can’t make sure that he’s taking his medicine when needed. I was so caught up, I forgot to get the Pill Analysis report. Just so I can know what him and Malia are putting in their bodies.” Scott began another group text.

 

“Come on Allison.” Scott grabbed his helmet.

 

“Where are you two going?”

 

“To Eichen House.” He stated.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Theo slid the door open, allowing Malia to get out the closet first. They still couldn’t digest everything they heard. He looked through the peephole, watching David change his license plate. He paused as Ms. Alexander looked towards the door.

 

“Shit. She knows we are here.” Theo whispered, watching the old man drive off.

 

She smirked, heading to the door. Marin was right. These kids could become professional at this after a couple of more years of practice. Opening the abandoned hotel room, she crept inside.

 

“come out wherever you are.” Her haunting tone echoed. Opening the closet door, she saw nothing.

 

Walking by the bed, she felt a hand grab her ankle pulling her down. Malia came from under the bed, taking the gun away from her. throwing it to Theo. He unloaded the bullets.

 

“Who are you?” Malia pulled her up by her collar.

 

“Why don’t you try not attacking me and see where that gets you.”

 

“Not yet.” Theo placed the gun on the table. He came behind the woman, holding her in place. “Make sure she doesn’t have any more weapons.” Malia patted her down.

 

“Well aren’t you two smart? You can let me go. I don’t have anything else.” Malia let her go as the woman adjusted her jacket. She sat on the bed crossing her legs.

 

“did you guys enjoy the show?”

 

“You knew we were watching you.”

 

“Of course, I was your age when I got into this business. But I wanted to see if you were as good as Marin talked about. You are.” She grabbed her gun, putting the bullets back in.

 

“So who are you really?”

 

“the name’s Braden. Marin hired me to look after you guys while she’s gone.” Malia grabbed the gun from her hand, inspecting it. “I was there watching you guys train. But apparently, I wasn’t the only there. So was Kali, before she attacked Marin. Did those passes work?”

 

“yeah.” The werecoyote answered.

 

“Good.” The two felt an aura near them. Exchanging cautious eyes, the mercenary opened the door walking outside. The two teens followed her with claws and fangs. Their eyes glowed observing their surroundings.

 

Kali watched them from the roof. David thought he could actually escape her. no one could. She could still smell Marin’s blood on her hands. Saw her eyes begging for her to not……she did what she had to do. Peter was almost strong enough now.

 

“that’s real nice of you to honor Marin’s wishes. Give him a head start before I get to him.” Kali jumped from the roof, putting away her claws. “Hello Malia. Aren’t you the spitting image of your father and mother?”

 

“Kali.” Malia was craving revenge. Her gold eyes stared into her lifeless red eyes. This was the woman who hurt everyone in her path. She couldn’t let her get away with this. But she was smart enough to know she didn’t stand a chance against her now.

 

“Yes. I hope I have lived up to your expectations.” She watched them carefully. “I think it would be best for you guys to put those up. You don’t want to scare the guests here.” Her patronizing tone boiled their blood more. And she knew it.

 

“Well how sweet of you to take their interest to heart.” Theo spat back.

 

“Malia. Your anchor is a keeper.” She approached them slowly.

 

“Braeden cocked her glock. “I will shoot you. I’m pretty sure you can smell the wolfsbane. And you can smell my adrenaline.”

 

“Yeah I can. But before I go and kill David. Remember how Marin met her demise. Peter is coming for you sooner than you expect.”

 

“Well thank you for the warning. We don’t need it.” Braeden aimed.

 

“You know death has a way of changing things. It carries this hidden beauty. It makes humans realize what they had. The whole town is mourning for the woman who killed Tracy.”

 

“Like we would believe you.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“Shut up.” Theo threatened.

 

“The chameleon that you took. He told us about your talent Theo. How you see things. You remind me of Peter.”

 

“He is nothing like Peter.” Malia spat.

 

“and you are nothing like the Desert Wolf.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“Malia. Calm down babe. We can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Allison put her on speaker as Malia took her time explaining. Allison looked at Scott, waiting for direction.

 

He could only grip the wheel. Every life was precious. And he couldn’t let David battle this alone. “Where is David now?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Malia said. Braeden took the phone from her hand. “I put a tracking device on his car.” She looked at her phone. “He’s twenty miles away from here. Where are you guys?”

 

“On our way.”

 

“What if he’s already dead?” Malia looked to Theo. The two made a silent agreement to not tell Stiles about Marin. What was the point if they couldn’t prove it? It could just be a trick to disrupt the pack.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia wanted to get back in the jeep. Stiles was right. Eichen House was creepy. But they had to learn more about this pill. Grabbing Stiles’ hand, he shared her same scared expression. The bliss of their first kiss was short-lived.

 

Afterwards, they read the ritual book together. Highlighting the various footnotes in it. But her mind would wander back to it. She couldn’t believe she was his first kiss. He was an attractive guy to say the least. How come no other girl sparked his attention?

 

“David’s still alive.”

 

“Good.” He texted the pack. “Who else do you think is working for Marin?”

 

“I think the real question is if Braeden is capable of carrying out Marin’s agenda?”

 

“Depends what that agenda is?” Stiles let her in the facility first. They felt every eye on them as they walked inside. It was not a comforting feeling. Walking to the front desk, the orderly stared at the banshee with bulging blank eyes.

 

“You got a staring problem?” Stiles shut him down as the man placed two containers in front of them.

 

“I need for you to put purses, wallets, anything of that nature in here.” Lydia did as he said. Their eyes were on the guard that approached them.

 

“I’ll escort you.” Glenn led them down the stairs. “Melissa called me. Asking me to help you guys.”

 

“So I take it you helped her with Corey.” Stiles stated. Lydia held her breath as they walked the dirty, dark hallway of the basement.

 

“I plead the fifth.” They kept walking to the last room down the hallway.

 

“So the pills that you give the patients. Your supernatural patients. What are their known side effects?”

 

“Dr. Valack kept all of that in his records.” He unlocked the door. Stiles rested his hand on Lydia’s back, walking inside. “Here you go.” He let them take in the dusty room. “Have at it.” Their mouths dropped at the several file cabinets inside.

 

“You got to be freakin kidding me.” Lydia walked over to a large file cabinet, opening it. The multitude of files was unbelievable.

 

“You take that drawer, I take this one.”

 

TWTWTWTWT

 

David sat on his bed, taking out the picture from his wallet. Running his hands through his snow white hair, he took a deep breath. His friends. The only legitimate part of his life was good. Pulling out the map, he looked at this route. In less than a day, he would make it to Mexico and get the protection he needed. His leave from Beacon Hills was long overdue and the Calavera Hunters owed him favor.

 

It stood outside, listening to David’s heart race. Waiting for the right moment. Flexing it’s hand, staring at the little fangs inside. It was time…..

 

David rolled the map up, putting it in his back pocket. He had a good nap and it was time to get the hell out of here. Grabbing his keys, he headed towards the dark stairwell to main office.

 

Peter was right. This man didn’t have a chance against a three year old. Walking up the stairwell, he pulled out his phone pretending to look through it. He kept him in his sight with his peripheral vision. Accidently, bumping into him.

 

“Sorry sir.” He stopped in his tracks, picking up the old map. “Here you go.” His light smile was offsetting his haunting eyes.

 

“No problem.” David hid the shiver he felt down his spine. That teen had the coldest eyes. Eyes like……………

 

Reaching for his gun, the teen quickly grabbed David’s arm. Pinning him against the wall. Feeling his fangs dig deeply into his skin. The man’s yell echoed through the stairwell.

 

“Peter says rot in hell.” The teen punched him.

 

There were too many rundown hotels on this long strip. Pulling into the parking lot, they spotted David’s car.

 

“Damnit.” Theo and Malia smelled his blood through the air, following his scent to the stairwell. “I don’t just smell him.” Malia nodded as Braeden joined them.

 

“I smell a lamprey.” Malia confirmed.

 

“Do you think you can track them?” Braeden cocked her gun.

 

“Without a doubt.” The three raced to their cars.

 

The lamprey kicked the door open to the cabin. Dropping the man on the hard ground, he turned him on his stomach. David was still unconscious. Good. He wouldn’t have to deal with him trying to stop the man from struggling. Following Kali’s instruction, he opened the chest by the door. Pulling out the rope and handkerchief, he walked towards him.

 

“Sorry I got to do this.” He covered his mouth with the scarf, tying it tightly. “I don’t want to, but orders are orders.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Is it wrong that I’m glad Dr. Valack’s dead?” Stiles threw the pictures down on the operating table. The disfigured cadavers made their skin crawl. He didn’t discriminate his experimentations.

 

“Not at all.” She took a deep breath, hearing the loud noises in her head. It was the victims, yelling, begging for him to stop hurting them.

 

“What do you see?” He opened another box, pulling out some manila folders.

 

“Something that will give you nightmares for the rest of your life.” She opened the folder. Stiles pursed his lips as he read with her, their eyes widening.

 

“this is it.” Lydia grabbed the folder.

 

_Ring_

 

“We found the information about the pill.” Stiles put Scott on speakerphone.

 

“Good. We’re actually on our way to find David.”

 

“We can head out there with you guys.” Lydia volunteered.

 

“No. Go home. check in on Mom and Corey.”

 

“Ok, be careful Scott.”

 

“You too.” They hung up.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Braeden raised the trunk of her car, pulling out a rifle as Scott and Allison pulled up beside her. She said nothing only gave them a stern look. If they weren’t ready, they didn’t have a choice but to be now. Allison put her arrows on her back as Malia grabbed her bow from the back seat.

 

Allison gave her a light smile, hugging her. This girl was stronger than she knew. Malia found herself holding onto her.

 

“Guys, I know this is hard for you but we got things to do.” She advised. Braeden led them across the street in the woods. Scott and Allison had obvious questions but they had to wait until this was over.

 

“Lead the way you two.” Scott stood in front of Allison, begging her to get on his back. Theo did the same for Braeden. They panicked at David’s light scream.

 

Without pause, Malia followed his scent racing through the fallen branches. Jumping over fallen trees, striking vines in their way. Hearing the others stop behind her, she let her nose carry her to an old, large cabin. They gasped at the fallen man through the dirty windows.

 

Malia nearly broke the door off the hinges, racing inside.

 

On the ground, David laid bloody with large holes in his arms and sides. His arms and legs tied behind his back. His eyes barely open, she kneeled beside him. rubbing his sweaty forehead, trying to take his pain. He coughed trying to speak.

 

“Don’t speak.” Malia held back her tears as the others scoped the place. He was dying, but there was a shadow of a smile on his face. Why?

 

“He’s here…..” If she were not a werecoyote, she would have not heard it.

 

“Guys.” Malia used her claws to cut the rope. “David said he was attacked by a male. It wasn’t Kali.” Her voice echoed.

 

“Then where is Kali?” Braeden aimed her gun, kicking various doors open.

 

“Not here.” Theo observed the open air vent. It was still here, watching their every move like Noah and Corey. He felt it’s presence studying them.

 

Scott and Allison crept silently through the cabin. Her bow and arrow ready.

 

“Kali played us.” Scott focused in the dark. “We’re our own diversion.” He couldn’t believe he fell for it. Turning his head, he felt an aura near them. Looking at Allison, she felt it too.

 

“Damnit.” Braden yelled. Marin was going to kill her for this. David was a target but not the main one. Who was?

 

Malia closed David’s eyelids. It was the least she could do. They did their best, but still failed. Allison held her tears, gripping her bow. This man was the same age as her grandfather. She didn’t like Gerard, but she wouldn’t know what to do if this happened to him.

 

“We’ll get him.” Scott stood over David. This was a promise he intended to keep.

 

“So where is Kali?” Malia watched his blood stain the wood floor.

 

“None of your damn business.” The beast jumped on her. his bloodshot eyes captured hers.

 

“ **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**.” Malia used her strength, gripping his wrists. Her gold eyes widened, as the fangs in his hands appeared. Taking a deep breath, she hit her head against his, kicking him across the room. Swiftly getting on her feet.

 

“That hurt.” He popped his arm back into place. “You’re dead. All of you are dead” He didn’t care what Peter told him. “What the hell?”

 

He felt the bullet and arrows pierce his back.

 

Theo tackled him, pinning him against the wall. Pressing his arm against he throat, his dark eyes matched his prey. It only smiled.

 

“You want to do it, don’t you? You want to kill me for hurting your mate?” He taunted him, feeling the air leave his chest.

 

“Theo. Don’t.” Scott came behind him, signaling for him to move him on the ground.

 

“Scott, I wasn’t.” He kept himself in control, hoping they believed him. Hoping Malia still wasn’t afraid of him. Scott found more rope in the chest, tying it’s arms behind his back. Turning him on his back, Scott looked in his eyes.

 

“You’re the true alpha. Peter can’t wait to meet you.”

 

“Where is Kali?”

 

“Why don’t you try to look through my memories? O yeah, you cant.” Braeden was getting tired of this.

 

“Sit him in the chair.” She commanded to Theo and Scott. Allison tied his legs to the ends of the chair.

 

“How about you take a seat on me.” The lamprey flirted, making Allison and Scott’s blood boil.

 

“You’re too pathetic to hit. But not pathetic enough to get electrocuted.” She touched his knee with her nightstick, reveling in him shaking uncontrollably. “Now answer the question. Where is Kali?”

 

“Not here.” He spat up the blood, his eyes on Scott. “Who else is important to you besides your mate? Think long and hard.” He smirked, receiving a hard blow from the alpha.

 

“I swear to God if you even hurt my…….” Malia and Theo held him back.

 

“The woman crossed boundaries that don’t concern her.” He threated. “She’s dead Scott. Your mother’s dead.”

 

“Go to her.” Braeden said.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Don’t ask, don’t tell. Save her.” Braeden commanded.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Corey admired Melissa taking the food out of the oven. Scott and his pack were lucky to have her. Being around her was bittersweet. It gave him a glimpse of what having a mother would have been like, but it also reminded him that this wasn’t his. Nor could he ever have it.

 

“how long have you been standing there.” Melissa read Stiles’ long message. She prayed they would make it back safely. “Come help me finish cleaning up the kitchen.” He only nodded, catching the dish towel she threw at him.

 

“Thank you.” his quiet voice was rewarded with a genuine smile.

 

“You’re welcome. “ She rubbed his head lovingly. The two wiped the countertop together, walking into the living room. “Since you are the guest you can pick what show you want to watch?” He bit his lip. He hadn’t seen a television in years…

 

“I’m sorry.” Melissa said. “I’m trying to hard to ease your pain. And it’s something that’s going to take time for you….”

 

“Melissa you don’t have to do this. Try to keep my hopes up. David’s dead. I saw it in the text. I’m next. You gave me one good day.” He wiped his tears. Standing still at the power going off.

 

“She’s here.” He panicked.

 

“Corey. No she’s not. You’re safe. I’m going to go check the fuse box. She can’t get in.”

 

_Knock, knock_

 

“Melissa. Please don’t.” Corey yelled as she walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, she opened the door, hugging Stilinksi.

 

“It’s ok Corey.” She smiled. “It’s just John.”

 

“No. She’s here. I feel her.”

 

“But she can’t get inside. It’s protected by mountain ash.”

 

“And I just secured the circle.” Stilinski tried to lessen his worry.

 

“somehow she got through. She’s here.” The parents did not overlook his distress.

 

“Let me do a quick search.” He pulled his gun from the clip. “Stay here.” Corey grabbed her arm, blending them into their surroundings.

 

Stilinski held his flashlight with one hand, and his gun with the other. Treading lightly. Slowly. He kept his eyes ahead and listened to his surroundings. Hearing the door creak behind him, he turned around, firing at the figure who easily dodged his fire. With one swift move, Kali knocked him unconscious.

 

“No…” Corey stopped her from running to him.

 

“that’s what she wants.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

Stiles sped down the highway. David was dead. Kali was coming for Melissa. There was no way in hell, he was going to lose her. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Lydia reached for his hand. How was she able to do that? Calm him down so quickly. No words were needed. Only her reassuring clear, green eyes.

 

“We’re not going to lose her, or anyone else.” He squeezed it tightly, pulling into Melissa’s driveway. Smiling at his father’s car. It was short-lived. “She’s here.” Stiles turned off the ignition.

 

“I know.” Lydia ran into the house. She prayed it wouldn’t take long for the others to get back. Stiles grabbed his metal bat from under his seat, running behind her.

 

“Where are they? I can sense them. but they arent….” Lydia stumbled over her words as Corey revealed him and Melissa. Stiles gave her his bat.

 

“Where’s dad?”

 

“we heard gunshots…..” Stiles began to shake as Lydia looked him in his eyes.

 

“Go find him.” Stiles ran up the stairs. His father lay on the ground with a bruise on his head. No blood. No scratches. Good. Melissa removed herself from Corey, kissing John’s forehead. The teen said nothing as he hid the three of them.

 

“Don’t leave this room.” Stiles said. Kali wasn’t upstairs anymore. She was no longer hiding her aura from them. She wanted them to find her.

 

“I got to go help them.” Melissa said.

 

“But…” Corey mumbled.

 

“No. she wants you to run from her. arent you afraid of running?” She removed herself from his grasp, grabbing Stilinski’s gun.

 

Lydia and Stiles walked down the hallway, wishing they had a tangible weapon with them. What if their voice and mind weren’t enough? And it wasn’t the best time to be insecure.

 

“Show yourself Kali.” Stiles took control. “We know you’re here.”

 

“Of course you know I’m here, your father is witness to that.” Her voice echoed as she hid in the shadows. Watching her words got under his skin.

 

“Stop playing with us.” Lydia stood beside him.

 

“well don’t you sound like a little Deaton. I have a house filled with everyone on my hit list, so thank you for that.” Her eyes red eyes focused on the banshee, revealing herself. “Tell me what did you feel when Marin, Noah and David died?”

 

“Shut up.” Lydia spat back.

 

“You feel it don’t you? Melissa doesn’t have that much time left. And you’re right.” Stiles **_raised her in mid-air._**

 

“Your eyes are just like Marin’s. I’m sure you will kill like her too. You want to but you can’t” Stiles paused, processing her words. She smirked, getting out his grasp. Running towards the stairs.

 

“ ** _Stoooooppppppp_**.” Lydia threw the alpha against the wall. Kali smirked wiping the blood from her lip.

 

Melissa walked down the stairs, hearing their conversion. Stilinski’s gun gripped tightly in her hand. He made sure she knew how to use one. Luckily, she stumbled upon some of Allison’s wolfsbane bullets.

 

“that cant hurt me anymore.” She smelled the wolfsbane. “when Peter’s powers grow, mine do too.”

 

“You want to try?” Melissa aimed it towards her as the teens tried to stop her. “Don’t move.” She commanded them.

 

If she was to die, they could avenge her. Scott could avenge them all. She thought of his kind eyes and sweet smile. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. and she would die protecting them. Feeling the tears fall, she was grateful he wasn’t there.

 

Kali stood still, waiting for her to pull the trigger.

 

“Melissa don’t.” Lydia screamed. “Please don’t.” Corey held her, both with tears in her eyes. Stiles balled his fist as **_the ground began to shake_**.

 

“don’t you dare Stiles. We need you guys to live.” Melissa’s voice cracked, wanting to wipe her condescending grin off her face.

 

“I’ll even help you.” Kali walked towards her. Placing her forehead against the barrel of the gun. “Do it.” Melissa pulled the trigger.

 

Kali fell limp on the ground. Lydia shook her head as they surrounded her. Looking down at the woman with an open hole in her head.

 

“Get out of here.” Melissa told them. “Tell Scott and Theo I love them.”

 

“No.” Stiles said. “We can’t. We won’t.”

 

“Good, then you can see her death.” Kali gripped Melissa’s neck. “Peter wanted me to tell you to have fun with Corey and those pills won’t work forever.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh.” Melissa shrieked as Kali’s nails pierced the base of her neck.

 

“Tell your alpha, he has more to lose than you……” She closed her eyes, seeing the memories flash through her. Her eyes began to glisten.

 

Lydia folded her lips. Kali was scared. Something was changing. Melissa wasn’t going to die. What was Kali witnessing. “Stiles.” He **_pushed Kali across the floor_** as Corey placed Melissa’s arm around his neck, getting her out the way. She was in pain but still coherent.

 

“Get her out of here.” Stiles commanded. There was no way he could trap her. no way were his powers on her level. But that didn’t stop him from trying.

 

“Marin and Deucalion are alive?” Lydia and Stiles watched the fear return in her eyes.

 

“Yeah they are.”

 

“Then you’re both dead.” Her dark voice echoed. Running towards them with all her might.………………

 

Scott clutched her throat, digging his claws in the side of her neck. Smelling her blood drip on them, she let out an unsuspecting squeal.

 

Scott’s red eyes bored into hers, throwing her across the room. Their growls echoed throughout the home making several windows shatter.

 

“Stiles. Lydia. You guys alright?” Malia stood by Scott’s side, ready for war.

 

“Yeah.” Lydia said. Stiles, Allison, and Theo run up the stairs to get Stilinski.

 

“you can’t win.” Scott threatened.

 

She walked painfully slow towards them. “I am going to kill each and every one of you here. Then I am going to find your emissary and kill him, his father and your mother.”

 

“no you wont.” Malia kept her voice steady. “Peter told you not too. If you do, you’re dead.”

 

“She’s already dead. What’s going to happen when he finds out about Marin and Deucalion?” Lydia taunted her.

 

“that means I have nothing to lose.”

 

Kali growled, tackling Scott with an unsuspected speed. “Don’t underestimate your opponent.” Her claws struck his face, rejoicing in his blood on her hands. He let out a gut wrenching yell, kicking her mid-air.

 

Malia jumped off the couch, grabbing her hair, throwing her back on the ground. Her growl was as deadly as Peter’s. So was her fist. Punching her nose, Kali expertly threw her against the floor. Standing up victoriously.

 

“That’s all you can do with Marin’s training?”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles, Allison, Corey and Theo made sure Melissa and Stilinski were placed carefully in the car. They had to get them out of here. Their injuries had to be tended too.

 

“Stiles, be careful.” Allison and Theo tried to ease his worry.

 

“Guys. I can stay and help. I want to.” Corey said as they disagreed. They didn’t have time this for this.

 

“No.” Stiles shut him down. he hated leaving them, but he had to help his dad and mother. “Go you guys.” He drove off.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“ ** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**.” Kalia was thrown against the wall by the banshee. Her eyes fell on the hunter, charging towards her.

 

Theo threw Allison out the way, taking the blow. He felt his shoulder pop out of place. That didn’t stop his other arm from forming a fist, punching her hard. Getting up, he jumped on her, clutching her throat. All he could think about was this woman causing them pain. Causing Malia pain. Taking a deep breath, he let go.

 

“It’s ok.” Malia cupped his face.

 

Allison reached for an arrow behind her back. Smirking, at the defeated Alpha, she aimed her arrow at her arm. They watched the electric currents travel through her body, rendering her unconscious.

 

“I’ve been waiting to use these arrows.”

 

“she’s not dead.” Lydia stood over her.

 

“and her powers have grown tremendously.” Malia said.

 

“How?” Scott said.

 

“I don’t know.” Theo still shook. He came close to losing his humanity again. Malia only held his hand, calming him down.

 

“Alphas gain their strength by adding to the pack.” Lydia said matter of factly. “But also….” Her eyes widened in horror.

 

“By killing what’s apart of their pack.” Allison rubbed her temples. “My grandfather said that it was a myth.”

 

“the myth is actually a fact.” Scott thought of how many others were killed.

 

“Guys….” Malia said. “Kali’s gone.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

They threaded down the steel steps as the chill from the night air tickled the hairs behind their necks. Henry and Chris paid very close attention to the large cellar they found themselves in. The large cracks in the walls and podiums. Her pack’s symbol painted on the floor.

 

“She’s here.” Corinne said. Marin and Deaton held their flashlights steady.

 

“And she’s annoyed.” Deucalion piggybacked.

 

She turned her head, sniffing the familiar yet distant smell in the air. It was him. And he was not alone. He wanted a favor of course. But this time, she didn’t know if she could help. She had used so much of her power protecting her own pact. But the look in their desperate eyes told her they had no other options.

 

“Deucalion……..” He approached her slowly as the others kept their eyes on the beautiful Japanese werewolf. Her scowl was harsher than Deucalion’s. Perhaps it’s why he respected her.

 

Marin was reminded of the old alpha. The protector. So was Deaton. Now he was this ghost in a shell, wondering. And she found herself wishing this could remind him of who his was. Kali and Ennis broke his spirit indefinitely….

 

Corinne would not blame her for not helping them but she was not one who gave up easily. She would have to be literally cut into two before excepting “no” for an answer.

 

“Satomi….” Deucalion thought he would never have to come back. It was so much that happened that night. So much that he forced himself to bury. But it found itself creeping back.

 

“I see you have brought others here.” Her eyes locked on Corinne’s. “the Desert Wolf. You are the reason all of this is happening. You should made sure you finished the job.”

 

“Yes.” She stepped forward. “That is why we are here. “ Satomi laughed at them. Chris and Henry aimed their weapon at her, not knowing what to expect.

 

“After everything that you’ve done. forced upon my pack. You expect me to help you. so just like that, you plan to make amends for you and Peter’s sins. It’s not that easy. It wont be that easy.” She threatened. “And I can kill you too before your hunters even move.” She flashed her fangs at them.

 

“Satomi, please help us.” Marin and Deaton approached her slowly. “If you don’t, you and your pack will be dead. We all will.” Deaton wondered why she stared at the emissaries with a hard glare.

 

“Were you two the ones who told him to save the boy?” Corinne, Henry and Chris wondered what was going on around them.

 

“Yes.” Their steady voices only added to the momentum. And to Henry’s suffering.

 

“Can you just tell us everything we need to know?” Henry shouted. “Since the beginning you three have been working around us. What more is there?” Satomi folded her arms.

 

“They want answers.” She stated. “I suggest you tell them.”

 

“So much was happening. The fire. Kali nearly killing Deucalion. Peter killing Ennis….”

 

“Me nearly killing Peter. My husband saving my life. Get to the point Deaton.” Corrine, Chris and Henry were tired of him coddling them.

 

“Peter thought he killed all his blood, but he has a nephew, Derek Hale. After we destroyed Deucalion’s aura we still felt Derek’s. We had to save him. We couldn’t let Talia’s death be for nothing.” Deaton spoke his thoughts aloud.

 

“and I took him and gave him to…..” Deucalion wished he could block those memories.

 

“Me….I’ve been keeping him safe only as a debt to you. You tried to warn me, but I didn’t listen. He was planning to come to me that very night. But you stopped him Corinne. That was the only good thing you’ve ever done….”

 

“It was hard living that lie. That last year. I knew Kali and Ennis were against Peter. It’s ironic, when they turned for him. I turned against him. But I was afraid of him. I knew he would try to kill me if I disobeyed him. Then I got pregnant with Malia. And all I could think about was her. And when I had my chance, I took it. I fought.” She clenched her fists so tightly, her nails dug into her skin.

 

“Glad you did.” Chris said.

 

“This is why we need you Satomi. We have to find out where Peter is. You know how to perform the mind meld ritual….”

 

“That I do, do you have the claws Deucalion?”

 

“Thank you Satomi.” Corinne said.

 

“Do not thank me just yet. I need to see something first.”

 

“What?”

TWTWTWTWTWW

 

Allison sat on the bed, doing her best to detangle her wet hair. When was it going to feel like they had won? She wanted to throw the comb across the room.   
All she could see was David’s dead body. Perhaps he found the peace he was searching for. But knowing that didn’t make this easy for any of them.

 

When they came to the house, sadness still hovered over them. It was permanent now. Even knowing they were lucked out with their lives. It was a feeling they should be used to now, but they weren’t.

 

Scott sat beside her, taking the comb from her hand. Moving the teeth through her dark chocolate strands slowly. He kissed her cheek, running his thumb alongside her neck.

 

“do you think Kali told Peter about Marin and Deucalion?”

 

“I don’t think she has a choice.”

 

“How is your mom?”

 

“She doesn’t want to talk about it now. Right now, she focusing on taking care of us. But that was something she didn’t have to do Allison. Something I couldn’t recover from. It was irresponsible….i sound like her when she’s chastising me…….”His breathing staggered.

 

“You do.” Allison rubbed his shoulder.

 

“I’m the one who sounds selfish. Thinking about how her death would impact me. But never once did I think about how she was feeling. The sacrifice she was prepared to make.”

 

“Because she loves you. She’s such a good mom. A good person. And when I think about Kali…..” She began to question her own humanity. “Is it bad that part of me wants to him to kill her. because she’s taken so many lives without remorse. And then there is this part of me that wants to save her. I have this hero complex or something.”

 

“No. I feel the same way. Despite that it will make him stronger. Because in the end, I know we are going to destroy him. But then, I have this faith that people can actually change and be pulled back from the darkness. Like Theo. People can also be forced to do things against their will. Like Corey.” He heard the boy snore on the couch.

 

When they gave him a pillow and blanket, he looked at it oddly. He said it was still a foreign concept for him to have them. It was the saddest thing they had heard.

 

“He is so lonely, lost. Helpless. He needs this. Us….” Allison held his hand. “I think he’s proven himself.” Scott nodded, still wanting to talk to the others. “Alright. I know I’m jumping the gun, but I can’t help but to see him as this little puppy.”

 

“don’t you mean iguana?” The two laughed. Her little push and eye roll was always nice to see. “But he does want to do good. That’s noted. But Kali. If you can kill your best friend without guilt, I don’t think we can get through to her.”

 

“I don’t understand why any woman wants to stay with a man who beats her like that. The scars on her neck. no one deserves to be mentally or physically abused like that.”

 

“You’re right.” Scott sat her on his lap. “But there is also nothing we can do about it. She wants this life for herself. and she could use our empathy against us.”

 

“We won’t let that happen.” She kissed him.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Corinne might not be an alpha anymore. Might not even fight like one. But just like Malia helped her that night. She would help her again. Standing before the woman, her eyes glowed golden, along with her red eyes in the dark. She earned an impressed smirk from her elder. Henry watched carefully with his fingers crossed.

 

“You’re weaker than you once were Desert Wolf.” Satomi observed.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She was getting frustrated. What did she want from her?

 

“patience is a virtue my child.” She stood still with her hands behind her back. Her eyes closed, she took a deep breath. “Hit me.” The woman’s harsh tone and request to her by surprise. “Do it.”

 

Corinne moved her arm swiftly, hissing at Satomi’s grip on her wrist. Tightening her hold the alpha brought her down to her knees.

 

“Stop hurting her.” Henry aimed his gun. Chris put his hand on his chest to hold him back. But he couldn’t blame him for wanting to hurt her. Her screams echoed in the cellar.

 

“You’ve lost touch with your animalistic side.” She let her hand go, helping her up. “It is what you need to remember in order to perform this. It was the part of you that has connected to him. You’ve got to lose yourself.”

 

“I cant. I’m afraid once I give into it, I won’t be able to come back.”

 

“If you can’t, then your daughter and everyone is lost. Talia went to great lengths to save Derek. I will not let you dishonor her memory.”

 

“Where is the boy?”

 

“Where are the claws?” Deucalion gave them to her. “Marin and Deaton, I need you two as well.” She noticed Deucalion face stiffen. “Your mate will be alright.” She informed.

 

“He’s not my mate.” Marin corrected.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

Melissa rubbed the back of her neck. The wounds were no more thanks to Stiles, but the scars remained. She was alive. All her children were safe for now. Melissa rested Stilinski in his bed, grateful he had not received a concussion. Perhaps now, he was getting the rest he needed. She was threatening to mix a sleeping pill in his water.

 

Grabbing her spare equipment from the storage closet, she found Malia sitting on the bed. Her arms to her chest with her wet hair. Grabbing her hair, she opened her kit, using the scissors.

 

“thank you.” Malia only saw Theo’s lost eyes in her head. She knew that feeling all too well.

 

“you don’t have to say thank you. I’m so glad that I left this here. Stiles had so many injuries, I let John keep it.” She removed the stitches. “Scott told me you definitely kicked some ass tonight.” Theo had chosen a strong female to fall for. He did acquire her fine taste for things.

 

“Yeah….”she found herself wiping her eyes. “Melissa why couldn’t we have made it to David sooner? Why was he meant to die like that?” She cried in her arms. She knew the woman couldn’t answer the question. No one could.

 

“We will never know.” Theo leaned against the doorframe, staring at the two together.

 

“I just wanted you to listen to me.”

 

“and I will always be here to listen to you.” She hugged her, kissing Theo’s cheek, leaving the room.

 

“So are you going to just stand there?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Their eyes still held no fear towards him. And that scared him the most. Kali was right. There was a thin line between sanity and psychotic. What if he were like Peter. Malia didn’t need that. But she still wanted him.

 

She rested her feet on the carpet, approaching him carefully. His eyes held this uncertainty and fear she wished she could erase. Lacing his hands with hers, she pulled him to his bed. Laying him down, resting her head on his chest. Frowning at his subtle heartbeat. Her actions shocked them both.

 

But she knew what he needed to. And it was to be held by a strong pair of arms. He ran his hands down her hair as she looked up at him. “I should be doing this to you.”

 

“You’re doing more than you think. This beast inside me…..” He was lost for words. But he didn’t need to say them because she understood.

 

“It’s this unquenchable thirst for more once it’s let out. And as much as you wish it were gone, you don’t want it to because you need it to survive. Kali was right though. We are different than the others, they know it too. But they love us and need us. As we do.” Theo nodded at her philosophical words.

 

“All I could think about was that lamprey hurting you. taking you away from me….”

 

“that’s not going to happen. Not even with Peter.” He only nodded.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

He knew who she was, before she said a word. The regret and sorrow in her eyes. In all their eyes. But that wasn’t going to bring his mother and father back. That wasn’t going to erase the years of emptiness he felt in his heart. The void continued to eat at him. Despite Satomi loving him as her own, he couldn’t erase the fact that he wasn’t hers. and he hated looking in her eyes and knowing that she knew this.

 

When they came, he stayed hidden. Not because he was afraid, but because his rage would get the best of him. He would not help someone who helped Peter. Satomi was so caught up, she was not thinking this through.

 

“Derek?” He turned around to face them. they could do nothing but stare. He looked like both his mother and father. His strong jawline. His hard eyes. Deaton nearly cried. Talia would be so proud. Moving towards him, the young man didn’t know what to expect.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Deaton hugged him tightly, not being offended when he didn’t hug him back. “You’re mother was a beautiful person.”

 

“Too bad I only know her from the pictures I have.” Corinne let go of Henry’s hand. She didn’t deserve to be coddled.

 

Derek knew she didn’t kill them, but if she was part of Peter’s inner circle, she was true evil.

 

“You are the one who hid my aura.” Derek saw the sincerity in his eyes.

 

“Yes, but he brought you here.” Alan pointed to Deucalion.

 

“Then I owe you a thank you for keeping me safe. But I can’t help you. I won’t help you. You wasted your time.”

 

“Derek?” Satomi pleaded.

 

“No. She’s part of the reason my life, our lives are like this. How can you just expect me to turn the other cheek? You expect her to not come for us after Peter is gone? Satomi, you really think I’m that naïve? You actually believe her. That’s the crazy part. All of you believe her. Why?.….”

 

“because of my daughter. Our daughter.” Henry stood beside her.

 

“So you getting knocked up is supposed to make me you sympathize with you?” Satomi hated hearing his harsh words from him. This wasn’t who he was.

 

“No.” Corinne said. “It’s supposed to make you see that I have something at stake. I’ve been away from her for too long. All because I fell in love with wrong man. And I am going to right this wrong.” Her harsh eyes bored into his. “I am sorry that you lost your mother and father. I am not asking you to forgive me…..”

 

“Because I’m not.”

 

“…..But don’t you want revenge? I have allowed him to destroy every part of my life. I want my power back. Don’t you want your life back?” Her words broke through his anger.

 

“you think I haven’t tried to find him myself? The ritual isn’t going to work.”

 

“Because instead of one, there will be two werewolves. I can’t take back everything that I did but this is going to work. We will make it work.”

 

They waited for him to say something. Anything. He stood before them releasing his breath. His eyes fell upon Satomi. He owed her this. If she believed in them, then he would believe her.

 

“This doesn’t mean, I trust you. and if we are able to find Peter. And destroy him. If you come for us next, I will do everything to kill you.”

 

“wouldn’t have it any other way.” Corinne stated.

 

Deaton kneeled on the ground, lighting the candle. Marin touched his shoulder. She would always be there. Helping him up, Derek and Corinne sat before the candle as Satomi opened the wooden jar, setting it down.

 

“you do it, she was your mother.” Corinne felt Henry, Deucalion and Chris’ eyes on them. Derek poured the claws on the floor as Satomi left his side. It was soon Deaton and Marin’s turn to take over.

 

“How come you won’t perform it, with your abilities?” Deucalion spoke what the others thought. Seeing Derek a grown man was surreal. So many years had passed.

 

“Because those who perform the ritual can only see the ghost. Everything has been taken from him. I will not take away his mother from him again. He needs to hear her voice. See her face.”

 

“So why are Marin and Alan needed?” Deucalion asked. It was the first time they saw any emotion on his face. His eyes were locked on Marin working silently.

 

Deaton’s silver eyes matched hers. She had never done this before, but his strength and certainty flowed through her. Rubbing her hands together, she stood behind Corinne touching her shoulders. Alan did the same to Derek.

 

“Because they can give them both the temporary mental and physical strength to do this.”

 

TWTWTWT

 

Stiles checked on his father once again. He was still here with him. It was a promise he intended to keep. One that no one would get in his way of.

 

They were all so tired from the events of tonight. But somehow he found the will the keep researching. He couldn’t let David’s death be for nothing. Nor the others.

 

Walking in his room, Lydia stood in front of his case board, drawing the Hale triskelion delicately. They were running out of room. He stood beside her, folding his arms like hers. Her infamous lip fold told him he wasn’t ready for her question.

 

But she only wrote down the ingredients of the pill and it’s purposes. Something about Kali’s words stuck with her. making the wheels keep turning in her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t see how Tracy was killed. At first she thought it was her undeveloped abilities, but not so much now…………

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it either.” Stiles said. “What Marin is truly capable of. I want to believe that Kali said it to trip us up. But I keep remembering what Deaton taught us. Druids and Darachs.” Her curious eyes to him to keep going. “Evil druids.” Malia and Theo stood outside his room, listening.

 

“So it’s possible Marin did something to Tracy’s body.” Stiles nodded.

 

“It’s something that’s not in this book. And not irrelevant enough to have just laying around in her home somewhere. Guys you can come inside, we know you’re there.” Malia and Theo walked inside. Lydia sat down on the bed as Malia rested her head in her lap.

 

“What? No I told you so?” Theo leaned against his desk like him.

 

“You think we enjoy seeing you hurt you like this?” Theo asked. “Kali told us the same thing, but we disregarded it. You can’t trust her.”

 

“No.” He sat on his bed. His hands covering his face. “But it’s possible.”

 

“how?” Malia asked.

 

“Dark magic?” Theo spat, folding her arms.

 

“Guys?” Scott and Allison came from the other room. “Ever think this is what she wants.” Allison laid on the bed with the other girls. They played in her hair as they listened.

 

“Duh….but what if she’s not lying this time?” Malia stated. Their eyes held an annoyance. “Sorry. But even the biggest liar can tell the truth.”

 

“You’re right. But the timing…..”Allison bit her lip. Stiles was still trying to process this.

 

“Scott you guys should be happy. You could be right.” Stiles got off the desk. “This is what Marin has been hiding. So why don’t you believe it now?”

 

“It’s not that simple. The point is that you don’t go and confront a person without the evidence.”

 

“And she’s not here to do that anyway.” Theo said. “Probably met with Braeden to kill the lamprey.”

 

“Because you didn’t almost kill him yourself?” Scott battled him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

 

“Yeah you did. And you’re right. But I didn’t. and that should count for something.”

 

“Why don’t we just take a minute to calm down?” Lydia tried to mediate. “Before we say something that we are all going to regret. The lamprey isn’t dead.”

 

“Guys can you just let me think. Please. I know we don’t have time to, but…..” His frustration made him yell. “If Marin really is a Darach then what am I?”And did Deaton know she was going to do this? And am I going to have to be faced with choices like this in the near future? Don’t answer that I know I will but.“

 

“How about this. Before we start panicking. Let’s get to the body. See if anything has been done to it?” Scott rationalized. “Malia, do you think you and Corey have enough pills to last you throughout the week.”

 

“Yeah. I keep shoving mistletoe and wolfsbane through my body. And all these other chemicals that I can’t pronounce.” She read the caseboard.

 

“He had to try to find a way to sedate the mind without actually nullifying the victim’s powers. You get used to it the more you take it. There may be an occasional numbness as well.”

 

“Lydia. You are so small. Yet so big.” Malia was always blown away by her intellect.

 

“Thank you. I think.” The red head found herself smiling.

 

TWTTWTW

 

The lamprey woke up on the hard ground. Where was he? It looked like some underground basement. The cement walls. The hardware. The metal chairs. The metal jail cell he saw in the corner of the room. It was a worse version of Peter and Kali’s torture chamber.

 

Last thing he remembered was feeling the cold steel from the woman’s glock against his face. Moving his jaw slowly, he spat up drops of blood. Struggling to get himself untied. He flexed his hands. Something was wrong. Different. His hands were numb.

 

“You can stop trying.” Braeden connected the wires to the lever. “I shoved mistletoe in your hands while you were unconscious.”

 

“Wasn’t that clever?” He continued to try to untie himself. She placed her rifle down on the ground. “You wouldn’t want anything to harm that pretty face of yours.”

 

“More like, you couldn’t fathom in what ways I can kill you. See you are supernatural. Therefore you believe you have the advantage. And you might, but only to a certain extent. My disadvantage gives me the drive to plan, watch, know your capabilities.”

 

“O, I’m so scared of you. When Peter comes, I’m going to ask him to kill you slow.” He still struggled.

 

“I see why Peter used you. You are persistent even when you don’t have a chance.” She kneeled in front of him, amusing herself. “They are military knotted, so you aren’t going anywhere.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“I prefer badass.” She stood up, grabbing his collar, dragging him in the constructed jail cell. He wasn’t as heavy as she suspected. She shut the cell.

 

“so you plan on keeping me here?”

 

“Yeah.” She pulled up on the lever. “just in case you happen to get out of those ropes, don’t get near the bars. Unless you want to be electrocuted.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Scott looked at his phone, scrolling through his contacts. Allison laid behind him sleeping. He was still restless. His eyes fell on “dad.” A man who he should be able to rely on. A werewolf who should be in his life right now in any way possible. But he wasn’t.

 

“Why don’t you call him?” Allison wrapped her arm around his stomach.

 

“Because, he wants nothing but to leave me and my mom behind. He’s moved on with his new wife and life.” Everyday she was finding another reason to care for him more. His father had left him, yet she heard no resentment in his voice, only pain. Pain that she wished she could remove.

 

“My mom is everything to me.” He put his phone on the nightstand, turning to look in her eyes. They always seemed to pull him in. Being trapped in her eyes was his safest place. “Deaton. Stilinski. they are too.”

 

“But it’s nothing like your father.” He only nodded.

 

“I know it makes me sound like I don’t appreciate what I have. Compared to you, Stiles. Theo. Malia. and I…I’m sorry. I sound insensitive. I am being insensitive.”

 

“No. You aren’t. I can’t be mad at you for wanting to be closer to your dad. He’s alive. You are lucky to have that. After my mom died. I was wishing for just one more day. Now I just want one minute. I want to tell her what I’m doing with my life. And that everything that I am is because of her.” Scott kissed her forehead, moving her on his chest.

 

“I wish I could have met her.”

 

“Me too. She had a little snark to her like Malia. I think that’s why I’ve taken to her so much. She loved telling these old myths about our family. I don’t know if any of them are true, but they were really entertaining.”

 

“What is your favorite one?”

 

“Marie-Jeanne Valet. The maid of Gevaudan. I remember when I told the story to Lydia. It left her on the end of her seat.” His eyes reminded her of a little boy waiting to hear the most horrifying ghost story.

 

“Well, I’m not good at telling it like my mom, but Marie was the first Argent. She was beautiful, resilient, patient, and took her abilities seriously.”

 

“Like you.” She blushed.

 

“A lot like me. She wielded a bow and arrow, and protected others in town from werewolves as well. There was one werewolf in particular, The Beast of Gevadan. He created a violent massacre. Leaving bloody bodies at his footsteps. He had no mercy. Killing for no reason. Because he could. Like Peter. She was determined to kill it.”

 

“Did she?”

 

“Yeah…but when she did, she ended up killing a part of herself. The beast turned out to actually be her brother. I couldn’t imagine what that would be like. It’s a situation I hope to never find out.”

 

“me neither. So how did she end up killing the beast?”

 

“My mom told me with a pike. Something she forged herself.”

 

“I wish we had a pike of our own to kill Peter.”

 

“Me too.” She rubbed her thumb on his chest, sitting up abruptly. Scott’s confused eyes made her smile even more.

 

“Scott. You are a genius. A pike. We need a pike.” She quickly got out the bed pacing. There was still so much of the story that she couldn’t remember. She was sure Scott thought she was crazy, but her mind was spiraling quickly. It wasn’t just an ordinary pike. The way it was created was intricate. but she forgot the details. Details only her……she sighed.

 

“what?”

 

“We got to go visit my grandpa again.” Her annoyed tone made him grin.

 

“Will he be willing to help us again?”

 

“Oddly, yes.” She got back in the bed, resting her head on his chest.

 

He rested one arm behind his head, one around her waist. Her sweet scent of jasmine overcame his senses. Kissing her forehead, her finger lightly touched his soft lips.

 

“What else are you thinking about?” His eyes continued to stare at the ceiling.

 

“About how I was out of line with Theo. If he had of hurt you, I would have reacted the same way. I shouldn’t have been so judgmental. But when I saw Theo like that. Me and mom have worked so hard to show him he doesn’t need to go back to that dark place. But it’s apart of his nature.”

 

“So are you afraid of your cousin?...brother?”

 

“I’m scared that he will let go and turn into Peter.”

 

“Then tell him that. He knows you love him. And he wants to make you so proud. We all do. That’s why we fight with you.” Scott kissed her.

 

“Why are you so amazing?” Allison blushed fiercely.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

“Stiles, come back to bed.” Now it was her time to do what was best for him. He kept his eyes on the case board. Things were beginning to connect but not fast enough. He placed the green string on the victims’ pictures. May they rest in peace.

 

Lydia came behind him, wrapping her arms around him. her cheek resting against his back. He did nothing but touch her hand. “you need to sleep.”

 

“I will.” He kept looking at the Hale symbol. “I was just thinking though.”

 

“The story of both of our lives.” The two laughed.

 

“How about we work out a deal. You tell me what you’re thinking, then you go to sleep.”

 

She pulled him to the bed, blushing at his eyes. Their beautiful whiskey color. She found herself wanting to drown in them. his fingers touched her bright locks. He had to make sure that she was here with him…..

 

“The Triskelion……” He began. “Deaton enchanted it…..”

 

“yeah. Theo and Malia said they smelled his scent on it.”

 

“When Theo got electrocuted, he said it was a high voltage, which meant it took a lot of energy from Deaton. Energy I don’t have yet. Energy that takes too much time for my body to heal. The only thing I’m good for is to disenchant the body.”

 

“You need a battery. An energy source that we can channel to you.” She laid them both down. Their arms around eachother. Their eyes on the ceiling. Thinking…..

 

“The Nematon.” Stiles sat up.

 

“The nematon.” Lydia’s eyes widened. “It’s currents. That’s it.” She rejoiced, taken back by Stiles quickly getting out of his bed.Lydia jumped out pulling him back towards her.

 

“tomorrow.” His thoughts were rushing so quickly from excitement. “Rest.” He obeyed, letting her get in the bed first. She listened to his heart, sensing more was on his mind. Her eyes were waiting on him.

 

“Why don’t you think I’m weird?”

 

“Why are you so critical of yourself?”

 

“you can’t answer a question with a question.”

 

“Sorry to break it to you Stilinski, but I just did.” Her sass was unbelievably sexy to him.

 

“It’s my pessimism working in overload. I don’t want to be let down again. So…….”

 

“It’s better to have little to no expectations so you won’t get hurt…….” She finished, folding her lips.

 

“so what are you thinking about?”

 

“do you think I will hurt you? leave you?” She waited for the truth.

 

“Yes. But not because of you of course. Me. I’m going to do something stupid. And you are going to realize that you are too good for me. And I don’t blame you.” She silenced him with her lips.

 

“Stiles stop this. Stop tearing yourself down. I hate it, and it hurts me when you do it. You want to know how I know you are so much more than you think? Its because you actually like me for me? Its scary how even now I have no make up on, my hair is a mess, and I’m in your oversized t-shirt. And you still see me as beautiful. It’s the same way I see you.” He gave her a genuine smile.

 

“Can you hold me?” She only nodded. No guy ever thought about her enough to ask this of her. She opened her arms as he rested his head on her chest.

 

“Thank you Lydia.” Her steady heartbeat. Her glowing green eyes. The light grin that graced her face. Beautiful was not a strong enough word to describe her.

 

“For what?”

 

“for just being you.”

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo looked down at the beautiful girl resting on him. If what he was feeling was anything close to what Scott and Stiles felt. No wonder they all had a hard time letting this go.

 

“You’re still thinking about it.” Malia sat up, grazing her thumb across his cheek. He lightly grabbed her hand, kissing her palm. The little moment took them both by surprise.

 

“Sorry….” Theo saw the alarm in her eyes, but he never let her hand go.

 

“Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. During this whole entire thing I can always count on you to know what im thinking before I actually say it. This is me returning the favor.”

 

“Malia, you don’t get it. This isn’t about me. It’s about you. This whole situation has always been about you.” His eyes found hers. “And because of who I am, I. If I scare you, please run. And don’t look back.”

 

“Theo. You don’t get it. I’m already scared of you…..”

 

“I don’t mean to scare you.”

 

“No. not like that.” Her whisper sent shivers down his spine. The light flecks of gold in her hazel eyes silenced him as she leaned in slowly.

 

Theo was still as her lips met his. Closing his eyes, his body took control. His hands gripped her waist, laying them down. Him on top of her. Her tongue begging for entrance. He couldn’t deny her.

 

Malia wasn’t expecting his touch to make her feel like this. His lips sucking hers. His teeth biting them. Hers doing the same.

 

“Are you still scared of me?” Theo asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m scared of you too.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Are you ready?” Satomi asked the two. Their assertive eyes ready. Grabbing the claws, she placed them carefully along her own. Derek had to find some way to thank Deaton for preserving them.

 

Derek and Corinne kneeled on the hard ground. Their gold eyes staring at the alpha. Feeling their energy levels increase as Marin and Deaton cleared their minds.

 

Satomi gave them both a light grin, placing the claws at the base of their necks. Derek found himself grabbing Corinne’s hand. Afraid of what was to come……

 

_“Where is he Talia?” Derek threw the table across the room. His red eyes did not make her flinch. Nor did the blue flames. She stood her ground, ignoring her husband’s blood that filled the air. Her red eyes no longer were searching for any humanity in them._

_“Hidden from you……” She spat. Her sharp claws made him laugh._

_“You’re dying Talia. You can’t fight this dear sister.” His claws dug into her chest. Removing them, he smelled her sweet blood. Getting drunk off of it._

They watched them. Wanting to wipe the tears from Derek and Corinne’s eyes.

 

_“Derek.” She whispered his name as the tears fell. Peter only smirked looking down at her. She didn’t have that much longer. And he wanted her to be tortured her last moments._

_His head turned at the loud cry. “Told you I would find him.” Peter moved the burning lumber out of his way. Finding the little baby, his eyes looked into his…………._

“Noooooooooo.” Derek yelled.

 

_Talia tried to yell for Peter to stop hurting her precious baby boy. But his claws dug into him deeper. His screams for her were killing her. And Peter knew this._

_“I’m sorry Derek. I’m sorry. Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you so much.” She cried as Peter brought her child back to her. placing it near her._

_“Now you are finally dead and your family is dead because you underestimated me dear sister.”_

_She spat on him. Peter said nothing only left. The smirk on his face sent chills down her spine. Looking at her crying child. Taking a clawed finger, she dipped it in the puddle of her own blood. Hissing in pain, she wrote. “The room. Only you can see it.”_

Marin and Deaton let go, not being able to hold on anymore. Their stamina being drained, Henry and Deucalion caught them with ease. Deucalion rubbed his clawed hand along Marin’s beautiful face.

 

“Help them drink this.” Satomi gave them some herbal tea. Deucalion and Henry obey.

 

Corrine and Derek still sat on the ground, wiping their eyes. Slowly getting up, her motherly instinct made her hug him. He probably didn’t want anything from her, but his arms around her told him otherwise.

 

“We are going to stop Peter.” Derek only said as they walked over to them. His mother spent her last breath trying to save him. That was how much she meant to him. he already knew that, but to see it. Hear her determination in her voice. She refused to give up……..

 

Marin sipped the tea carefully. The magical herbs were a lifesaver, pun intended.

 

“She knew it was going to happen.” Derek said. “What is the room?” He asked Deucalion since he was the one who brought him to Satomi.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sat on the ground beside Marin.

 

“She wrote out ‘the room’. What is it?” Corinne asked again, telling them every detail of what they saw.

 

“I’m sorry but I didn’t see it. I was too busy trying to get you out of there.” Deucalion let Marin rest on his chest. Deaton only held his head down. All hearing the sigh concerning him. Him and his secrets.

 

“It was something that Talia had asked me protect when I was becoming an emissary. When I had no idea what Peter was planning. I did it without question. Not even knowing what was ahead.”

 

“And you didn’t think to ask why?” Derek asked.

 

“No. I was young myself…..”

 

“and enamored.” Deucalion offered.

 

“Yes I was, but she picked your father. She loved your father.” Derek nodded. “I honestly don’t know what is in there. But it has to be something that can lead us to Peter. We might not have his true location, but we know you are the key. I thought time was against us. But now I know it’s on our side. Talia knew this would happen. She knew we would sense you. And when Deucalion took you here. We told him not to tell us. It was too risky. “

 

Relief flushed over her. Now they could go home.


	12. Chapter 12

Stilinski woke up without a headache. He was in his own bed with Melissa sleeping beside him. Her gorgeous curls covered her face. And the realization hit him, the kids saved them. What time was it? The alarm clock said seven. Getting out the bed, he noticed his radio was off. He had to thank them for looking out for him. He looked at the little chair in the corner. On it was his cleaned uniform. Why did Melissa have to be so wonderful?

 

At times he wondered if Claudia would approve of his feelings for her? Was he really ready for another relationship? And out of all the women, why did it have to be her best friend?

 

He didn’t have the power to protect her or himself from Kali. And soon Stiles wouldn’t need him anymore, so why would Melissa? Changing in his clothes, he kept his radio off. He would get back to work after his coffee was ready.

 

“Want some?” He smiled at Melissa leaning against the counter. Her arms were folded as she watched him grab two mugs from the cabinet.

 

“I thought you were going to rest. Kali did a number on you last night. All of us. I’m scared to actually go back to my house to see all the damage.”

 

“Sleep. Rest. Its all for the dead.” He plugged the coffee pot, realizing what he said. “dry humor at it’s worst.”

 

“Were you able to get some sleep though?”

 

“I was in and out. After I left David’s I began to review the videos myself. I spotted the blonde woman who David said bought the bullets. I checked her identity too. I couldn’t find anything. Like a ghost.”

 

“How is that possible? Dumb question. This is after all Beacon Hills.” Melissa noticed his distant gaze as he poured them some coffee. “What?”

 

“You were knocked out last night. The kids should have been sleep too, but they weren’t.”

 

“Don’t do that John.” She chastised.

 

“do what?”

 

“Give me the preface, prologue and everything else before you get to your point. Now tell me.”

 

“You don’t want to……”

 

“I do want to know. We are a team. So either we are or we aren’t.”

 

“The kids think Marin killed Tracy.”

 

“What? No. She wouldn’t. She’s not capable of doing that. I’m going to wake them up and have a talk with them.” She walked quickly, being stopped by Stilinski.

 

“I don’t want to believe it either, but before we reprimand them. Let’s see what comes up from the evidence. They don’t know, but I’m going with them to Tracy’s body.”

 

“So am I then.” She sipped her coffee, turning on his radio. “You would die, if you didn’t hear it a minute longer.”

 

“You know me so well.” He held her hand.

 

“Yeah. I do.” She folded her lips, moving closer to him……….

 

_Three bodies found in an alley way on Fairveiw. Slashes on their chests and backs. They range from the age of 16-18._

“O God.” Melissa held herself. “It’s Kali.” Stilinski held her in his arms.

 

“I never asked you how are you doing? Last night, you must have been scared. I just hate how I couldn’t help you.”

 

“John, I’m alright because of you. You taught me how not to be afraid with what you do. You walk into situations that can turn deadly in an instant. And somehow you make it out alive. It’s not because of your gun that makes you brave and reliable. It’s because of your experience and knowledge. Believe that because I do.”

 

“Glad you do.” He squeezed her hand.

 

Scott tiptoed lightly down the stairs, seeing the two together. He gave them a proud smile while opening the refrigerator. “Morning.” He kissed her on the cheek as the two moved their hands away from each other. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your moment.”

 

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Melissa assured.

 

“Seriously.” Stilinski admired the son and mother together.

 

Scott stood beside her, fidgeting with his glass. His sad eyes stared into her own. He said nothing, just embraced her. But this time she held him in her arm, kissing his forehead. “I’m ok Scott. I would do it again, in a heartbeat.”

 

“I know you would, but I love you mom.”

 

“I love you too. I would do anything to keep you safe. You are my number one priority. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Derek began to pack as the others waited for him. Satomi could only watch him. and he already knew what she was going to say. But he owed this to his mother. to himself. Closing his suitcase, his mother touched his back. Turning him around, she hugged him. His eyes were just like Talia’s gentle yet hard.

 

“I didn’t have children. And then you came. And I couldn’t have asked for a better son. I hope I was a good mother to you.”

 

“Of course you were. Are. You are a good mother. And you should know that.” He hugged her back. Not once had he thought how this was breaking her heart until now. He never saw her cry before.

 

“Derek, Satomi?” Marin came inside. “I wanted to tell you that Derek is in good hands with us.”

 

“I know that Marin.”

 

“I can also change your appearance. To give you some assurance.” She offered.

 

“No. I’m tired of hiding. I want Peter to come for me.” He grabbed his bags.

 

“Us too. And we’re going to erase him existence.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

“It is done.” Kali shook the blood from her hands. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. looking at the cells, half the children were gone. She felt their energy flow through him. She didn’t care if they all were gone. As long as she stood beside him in the end.

 

“Good.” He kissed her, running his fingers along the healed wounds on her neck. “For this I am sorry.” She nodded. Her eyes filled with the love she hoped was finally both theirs.

 

“Thank you for giving me another chance.” She kissed his clawed hand. When he didn’t kill her, it was how she knew she was his after all. “We will kill them all, I promise.” Peter rubbed her cheek. “They don’t stand a chance with our powers now.”

 

“No they don’t. I remember the first time I saw you Kali. It was not your beauty that caught my attention but you need to kill. It matched mine. That was how I knew Corinne was not worthy of me more than you.”

 

“That will never change.” She said.

 

“Even when I knew you were working against me. Something stopped me from hurting you.” He ran his hand down her hair.

 

“what was it?” He cupped her face. Her eyes held so much love in them.

 

“the fact that I knew I loved you.” Peter kissed her once more, giving her what she always wanted for him.

 

“I love you too.” She rubbed his cheeks. His eyes no longer held their deadly stare. They were soft. It felt like he were a man and she were a woman.

 

“You actually believe me.” Peter’s deadly gaze returned, dropping her to the floor. His voice paralyzing her. “you are so clouded by your love for me that you can’t see when you’re about to die.”

 

“Peter. No. You don’t want to do that……”He laughed loudly at her desperation.

 

 “O I do want to kill you. Kali you are driven by emotion. Emotions that I don’t have. Will never have for you. Did you really think I was going to forgive you for Marin and Deucalion? You’re weak-minded. Comparing yourself to Corinne. At least she had the nerve to try to kill me.”

 

“Peter.”

 

“Shut up.” He slashed her face. The impact alone shook her. The feel of his razor sharp claws in her skin. This was her end.

 

He shook his head. “It’s so sad that someone as beautiful as you has to endure this.”

 

“Peter.” Her eyes looked up to him, hoping he wouldn’t.

 

“Don’t ever forget.” He raised his bloody claw. “I AM THE ALPHA.” He clawed through her throat. Her blood seeping through the air. Sniffing it, he looked at the other kids, opening their cells.

 

“Clean this up.”

 

TWTWTWTW

Deucalion’s hand trembled uncontrollably. Chris, Henry and Corinne exchanged a look of uncertainty which quickly changed to fear when Marin and Deaton’s hand did the same.

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

 

“No….”Marin shook her head. Not wanting to believe what she was feeling. After everything Kali did to her, tears were escaping. It felt like her heart was being crushed. Deaton held her, looking at Deucalion.

 

“What?” Henry began to panic.

 

“Kali’s dead.” Deucalion said. “Guess the connection we had wasn’t broken after all.” He found himself regretting his dark thoughts. He thought this was what he wanted. Then why did it hurt like this?

 

TTWTWTWTWTW

 

“I don’t want to go in there right now.” Allison was the first to read their minds. They stood between Stiles’ jeep and Scott’s motorcycle. Holding themselves, they couldn’t block their peers’ cries. Three more senseless deaths……

 

It outweighed them waking up in eachother’s arms. Being happy and content for the first ten minutes of their day.

 

“None of us do.” Stiles placed his hand in his pockets. The sad facebook messages on their walls. Their pictures and memorials on the front steps.

 

“And the sad part about it is that losing them isn’t as scary as the fact that Kali’s dead too. Which means Peter is….”Malia choked on her words.

 

“It means, Peter is getting desperate. And when people get desperate, they make mistakes.” Scott did his best to raise their spirits. “He made a mistake by killing Kali now.” Theo gave him an impressive smirk.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He actually killed the one other powerful person who could actually help him against us. You can never do something alone. No matter how powerful you are.” They all agreed. “And right now, we have so many resources. The garuda claws. The pike.”

 

“The pike is just a theory though.” Allison said. “That is if the story is actually true.”

 

“Well that’s comforting.” They rewarded Stiles with disgruntled look. “Sorry. There has got to be some records of her if it is………..”

 

“And if this pike was created. It wasn’t just ordinary.” Theo said. “it was probably made out of pure silver……” Theo dropped his sentence with Stilinski parking at the front of the school. They watched him walk towards them, with a large bag in his hand.

 

“Melissa made these for you guys.” He handed them their lunches. They hardly could eat because they were too busy thinking about the three victims.

 

“Thanks.” They said in sync, knowing this wasn’t the only reason he came. He was here to talk to the students and faculty, since many parents were calling the school and station.

 

“I just wanted to say. Being in the force for so long doesn’t make this easy. And I’m feeling what you guys feel. But we don’t give up. We fight.” They nodded.

 

Braeden was making her rounds comforting many students. Her eyes fell on the pack conversing with the Sheriff. Without a doubt, he knew who she was. Making her way to them, she held out her hand.

 

“Sheriff Stilinski?” Ms. Alexander interrupted their conversation.

 

“you must be the………….” He shook her hand.

 

“yes, I’m the new counselor. Ms. Alexander.” She hoped they could catch on.

 

“Well, I’m glad to meet you.” He played along. “and I’m sorry that your time here has been so emotionally overwhelming.”

 

“It’s a part of my job.” She handed him a note. “Thank you for coming to speak to the students and parents today. Everyone needs some reassurance that we are safe.” She walked off.

 

“what does it say?” Scott asked. They waited at his opened the paper.

_I have the lamprey in a safe place. Just incase we need a bargaining chip or any type of information._

 

“She is so cool.” Malia said.

 

Ring

 

“And that would be the bell. See you guys inside.” Stilinski noticed their avoidance of his eyes. Biting his lip, he sighed. “be careful. Whatever you guys are going to do. Just keep me informed.”

 

“Nothing has changed since this morning dad.” Stiles said, taken back by his father’s arms around him. “I love you too.”

 

The pack watched Stilinski along with faculty and the student body enter the auditorium. No one was going to notice their absence. They had to take advantage of this now.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

The beast fell to the ground as the jolts made him shake uncontrollably. The mercencary was somehow able to find the right voltage to hinder his abilities. The tears fell from his glistening eyes. Trying to gain control of his hand, he could feel the mistletoe lose it’s effects. Sitting up slowly, his head was still spinning. He looked at the levers across the room. How the hell was he going to get out of here?

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

“Is Gerard hiding artillery in his pillow?” Theo didn’t know if he was serious or not. But he learned an Argent against anyone was a dangerous situation. He felt like the third wheel following the couple to Gerard’s room. But he was sure Allison felt the same when she was with him and Malia. He kept checking his phone to make sure everything was ok. They all did.

 

“Most likely.” Allison shrugged, opening the door to her grandfather sitting in his bed watching tv. He was laughing uncontrollably, much to Allison’s disapproval.

 

“Don’t let her scare you.” Scott whispered as the two stood beside her.

 

Allison stood at his bed while he ignored their presence. Growing impatient, she snatched the remote from his hand, turning it off.

 

“You know I let you take that right? I might be old, but I can still render you defenseless.” She rolled her eyes knowing he was right.

 

“Can you for once act like a grandfather?” She slammed the remote on his nightstand.

 

“Can you for once act like a granddaughter who is coming to see her grandfather out of love and not because you want some information. O I see you brought your alpha slash mate here.” He observed how protective Scott was of her now. “And this has to be his beta. What’s your name?” The beta stared at him with cold eyes.

 

“Theo.” He eventually said.

 

“Well, you are going to have to excuse me and Allison’s unfortunate relationship. Looks like Chris is still gone.”

 

“Yeah.” She rubbed her arm.

 

“figures. That’s why you are here. And it has to be something you guys couldn’t find in his office. Are you guys still running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to get rid of Peter.” They said nothing, only exchanged a helpless glance. “No witty comeback, that means you really do need me.”

 

“Gerard. Grandpa. Please. I’m coming here as humbly as I can. I am really trying not to blow up in your face. I can actually see why Dad is distant towards you…because you act like this…..” She met her wit’s end.

 

“like what?” He snickered.

 

“Like someone who can be so emotionless. You barely cried when Aunt Kate died.” Scott and Theo noticed the nerve she hit.

 

“Don’t dare talk to me about how I should feel about Kate. She was my daughter. And I loved her. but she was stupid, going on a mission by herself. I told her not to. I specifically forbid it. But she was too damn persistent. Just like you and your damn pack. Carrying all this on your shoulders. It’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Dies. And it happened to her and your mom. Do you want to keep losing people?” Allison saw his point of view, but that would never stop her from trying to fight. She would uphold their family’s creed.

 

“Mr. Argent. What do you think is going to happen to this town if Peter wins?” Scott asked as Allison wiped her tears. “You’re blinded by your pain till you can’t see the whole picture.”

 

“I don’t need to hear your psychology crap Scott.”

 

“Then let’s get straight forward. Tell us about the Marie Valet and her pike.” Theo spoke for them.

 

“Well. Well. Well. The beta has a voice after all.”

 

“Yeah I do. And this can be the only thing that can save us.” He stared in his eyes. “Is the story true about her?”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

“Please Grandpa. I know we don’t have the best relationship. But for once, we are really close to destroying Peter. Don’t take that from us. This is all of our problem.” Her tears softened his eyes.

 

“Fine. Listen and take notes.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

 _“Get up.”_ The lamprey searched the abandoned basement with his eyes. His head was pounding against his skull. The voice had to be a side effect. It was distant. Clear. Deep. Peter. _“Go to the bars.”_

Hallucinations had to be a side effect too. He was looking down at him, with his stone cold eyes. Bending down, offering his hand. This generosity was something his mind made up to cope. But it felt too real. Looked too real.

 

“And be electrocuted again. Kali was already killed. I’m not ready to see her in hell yet.” Peter smirked at his hardened core and dark eyes. Holding out his hand, the boy still refused.

 

_“Which is why you are going to do as I say. I am going to help you get out of there.”_

“You’re not even real. Only in my head. Go away.”

 

“ _So you’re going to turn down your opportunity to get your revenge on the mercenary. To take Kali’s place.”_ He looked in his master’s eyes _.  “I knew that would get your attention._

“How?”

_“Kali’s death allows me to do so. Now. Walk to the bars.”_ He walked closely to them, feeling the voltage through them. Raising his hands to them.

 

“ _When you touch them, feel my strength through you. And break free.”_

 

“This isn’t going to work.”

 

 _“If  you still doubt my powers or still think this is a dream. Then you do deserve to die. I was going to kill you for trying to kill Malia when I told you not to. But then I realized that I can use you. I’d rather you be clouded by rage and aggression.  Do it_.” Taking a deep breath he touched the bars.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhh.” The excruciating pain was burning his skin as his yell echoed through the basement. The jolts ricocheted through his body as he kept his grip tight.

 

“ _Now concentrate. Break it NOWWWWW_.” Peter touched his back, giving his hands  the strength needed. Feeling the balls shatter at his tug. Falling on the ground, he stared at his revived hands and the hole in the bars. He could get out.

 

“ _Good job Donovan. Now go and get the mercenary. Do with her as you wish_. _Remember, my daughter and her pack are mine. Disobey me again, and you will end up like Kali_.” Donovan felt his body healing rapidly.

 

TWTWTWTTWTWTW

 

“Ya know what?” Malia asked as they walked through the woods. “We should have asked where Braeden put him.”

 

“Like she would have told us.” Lydia linked her arm through hers. The last time they found the Nematon, it didn’t seem this far. Now, it’s like it’s hiding from them. She remembered reading how the druids used to make sacrifices to it. She was hoping she would be struck by a premonition that would guide them to it again.

 

“Were you guys able to get a scent?” Stiles kept his silver eyes forward, searching.

 

“Yeah, but something is different now.” Malia bit her lip.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like it’s changed.” Malia began to shake as Lydia held her hand. “His powers are….”

 

“Hey this isn’t over yet.” Stiles stopped in his tracks. “There you are.” The three stood in front of the tree. Lydia opened his backpack. Taking out the candles along with Malia.

 

“So let me guess. You’ve never done this before.” Malia asked as they placed the candles around the tree.

 

“No, but it hasn’t stopped me so far. So why let it.” He took the lighter from his pocket.

 

“you can do it.” Lydia and Malia helped him light the candles as he drew a celtic knot on the bark of the tree. “Good luck.” She kissed him.

 

She held Malia’s hand tightly. Folding her lips. Watching Stiles place his hands firmly on the symbol.

 

“Mom. Please help me with this. I can’t let them down.” The hard bark underneath his hands turned bright white.

 

TWTWTWTWTTWTWTWT

Marin sat in the passenger seat while Deucalion drove. He wouldn’t have it any other way. And she hated how he still knew what was good for her. Wiping her eyes, she looked out the window. She was still crying for her friend. Her callous, cold-hearted ex-friend.

 

“I’m like you Mare. I loved and hated her too. Even when she hurt me, I was still hoping it was a part of her plan. I believed what I wanted to believe.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She kept her eyes out the window as they followed the others.

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“I’m just tired of always hurting all the time. And I’m tired of getting close to people and they always end up hurting me. And I’m tired of doing everything in my power to keep things together, but I mess up and I can never get it right. Never……” Deucalion pulled over on the side of the road. She mattered more to him than Peter.

 

“Marin, I have never met any werewolf, alpha or beta who has as much fight as you. When you care, it’s with your whole heart. And it’s a quality I’ve always admired in you. you make the decisions no one wants to make. And with that, it’s a terrible burden.”

 

“You don’t get it Duke. I’m not this great person you think I am. Maybe when I was younger, before Peter. But not now.”

 

“We both let Peter take everything away from us, even each other.” He held her hand.

 

“No. it’s more than that. My morals. That night I changed along with you. I couldn’t look you in the eyes anymore. Because you reminded me of how wrong I was to be an emissary. How wrong it is for me now to be. Deaton was wrong to trust me.”

 

“No he wasn’t. Everything I see in you. It’s what he sees in you too.” She gripped his hand.

 

“No. no. you still don’t get it. I did something horrible. Something that can’t be taken back.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I killed someone. A young girl. One of Peter’s casualties.………” It sounded differently when she said it aloud. It was a whisper. A trembling whisper.

 

“Marin…..”

 

“Don’t say anything else, just take me home.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia squeezed Malia’s hand tighter as they watched Stiles channel the Nematon’s energy. It was going well. All too well. She shouldn’t be so pestimistic, but Malia was right. Something felt off. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Looking at her sister, her cheeks were flushed again.

 

“Malia.” Stiles heard Lydia’s panic, about to drop his task. Turning his head, he watched her catch Malia in her arms.

 

“Stiles. Don’t stop.” Lydia wiped her sister’s bang from her forehead as Malia grabbed her side in pain.

 

“I’m almost done.” Stiles tried to speed up this process.

 

“It’s Peter, but he’s not after me this time.” She told her. “It’s…..it’s…my dad.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Deaton looked in his rearview window. There was no sign of Marin, but he knew she was ok with Deucalion. The two probably had to give into their feelings after running away from them for so long. He didn’t realize this, but he missed Beacon Hills. For so long, he was trying to get away. But something always made him stay. Odd to say this, but he missed Melissa’s cooking. Stilinski’s conversation. Scott, Stiles, and Theo’s brotherly bickering. They were his family too.

 

“Guess we don’t need these tracking devices.” Chris looked at the model. It was something he would use himself. “From how Marin was talking, the kids have been so busy till they didn’t even have time to wonder where we were.” Henry began to rub his temples. Grabbing the bottle in the cup holder, he drank it slowly. Earning a concerning eye from his wife.

 

“I’m fine.” He said. “My adrenaline is running out. That’s all.”

 

“Just rest your head on my shoulder.” She advised.  “Knowing Malia, she probably wouldn’t even trust this thing. She’s like me. She listens to her gut. She knows that I’m coming back to her.” Corrine smiled. A genuine smile she hadn’t cracked in a while. “I can’t wait to see her. What about you Henry? Henry?” She noticed his flushed cheeks and burning forehead.

 

“Baby. What’s wrong?” Corrine asked. “Deaton pull over.” She panicked. His skin was on fire.

 

“What’s happening?” Deaton and Chris turned their heads. Not expecting to Corinne lay him on the back seat. Nor were they expecting to smell his blood. Lifting his shirt, she cried at his deep wounds.

 

“Henry……..” Grabbing his hand, she took as much pain as she could.

 

_“You know that’s not going to work Corinne.” Peter attempted to touch her face._

“You don’t get to touch me.” She hit his hand away. Deaton and Chris looked at eachother, in confusion, then in fear.

 

_“I can do whatever I want because I always get my way. You are going to face your death. Whether you like it or not. Your fairytale is over. Then when I kill you. I will kill Marin, Deaton, Deucalion as well. You know I made the mistake of letting others do my dirty work. I’ve learned that if I want something done right. I do it myself. Henry and Malia are connected to you and you’re connected to me.”_

“Guys. What’s wrong?” Derek parked behind them. Paralyzed by Henry’s state. “HE did this.” They all nodded. “What can I do to help?”

 

“You can drive to Beacon Hills and tell the kids everything.” Deaton moved to the back seat. “Open the trunk, hand me my bag.” Derek saw Marin and Deucalion’s confused gaze as they finally caught up to them. They soon turned sullen.

 

“Corinne………?” Marin gasped. “Henry.” She watched Deaton place the paste on his wound, attempting to heal him.

 

“Marin. A little help here.” Their hands hovered over the deep wound as it slowly began to glow. They shared the knowing expression.

 

“Derek. Deucalion and Marin. Go.” Deaton commanded as they left.

 

“Did he say anything about Derek?” Chris asked

 

Corinne rubbed Henry’s forehead, kissing it gently. “No, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know.”

 

“I’m sorry this is happening to you.” Chris said.

 

“Me too. Which is why I am going to him.” Corinne did not care what they had to say. It wasn’t their family. All this effort they put in was pointless. Peter was going to win after all.

 

“Hell no.” Henry stuttered.

 

“He’s right. You can’t.” Deaton said. “We won’t let you.”

 

“What if it were you and Marin in this. Or Allison. God forbid. You two don’t have the right to tell me what not to do.”

 

“Then listen to me.” Henry sat up slowly.”I don’t care what Peter does to me. That night I was willing to die for you to be safe. I am willing to do that again. You are giving him what he wants. And you cant. If he wanted to kill me, why didn’t he?”

 

“To torture me more, you know that.”

 

Or maybe he’s not as powerful as he wants us to believe.” Deaton thought aloud. “Think about it, his telepathy has grown, he can control who he wants to feel pain and not. but he still can’t sense us. Which means, he can still be blocked. That’s what Marin said the kids were working on when she had left.”

 

“Do you think they can break the link?” Henry and Corinne didn’t care about themselves, just his daughter and wife.

 

“Marin believes it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
